


【授翻】Best Kept Secrets (by tellthemstories)

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Enjolras and Cosette Fauchelevent are Siblings, Enjolras you are convincing no one, Fake break ups, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, oblivious idiots, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 60,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: 珂赛特要来拜访，安灼拉需要一个假男友，他们可以假装约会，然后分手，这样珂赛特就不会再没完没了地给他介绍男朋友了。不知怎的，他最终开始和格朗泰尔假装约会。事情发展比预期的要好——直到情况有变。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Joly/Bossuet Laigle/Musichetta, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. 谎言

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Best Kept Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094193) by [tellthemstories](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellthemstories/pseuds/tellthemstories). 



> **译者Notes：**  
>  弃权声明：故事属于原作者，错误属于我，喜欢这个故事的话记得去给原作者留个kudos呀！  
> 原作者在Notes中提到，本文的标题来自Fall Out Boy - Nobody Puts Baby In The Corner

他不知道自己为什么要这么说。

他很忙，同时在电脑上回复邮件、给他的老板发短信、给他的委托人写注意事项，而珂赛特则在聊天界面里喋喋不休，给他发来一堆她觉得可以接受的男人的约会资料链接。他今天的工作糟透了，目前正在处理的这桩案子让他压力山大，他还烤糊了他妈的 _吐司_ ，而那刚好是他家最后一片面包了，所以他真的不能对自己的行为负责。

或者是自己说的话，显而易见。

所以当珂赛特的聊天界面再次弹出来，导致他不小心删掉了写了一半的邮件时，他终于爆发了。他怒容满面，破罐破摔地打着字： _我已经有交往对象了。_ 这是他能想到的第一个托辞，只要能让她别再给自己发消息了就行。

仅此一次，她的聊天界面大发慈悲地安静了下来，余光里没有闪烁着明亮又刺眼的提醒，没有恼人的提示音，提醒他有人发来了一条消息，只有纯粹的、幸福的寂静。然而寂静只持续了大约五秒钟，然后桌上的手机就开始在他的手边响个不停。他不假思索地拿起手机，这是他犯的第二个错误，因为他刚接通电话，就有一个声音在他耳边大叫：“ _你有交往对象了？_ ”

“……是的？”他回答，然后不得不强行咽下一声呻吟，因为， _什么鬼_ ？不，他没有任何交往对象，他的大脑为什么要决定这么说？他打下那行字只是为了让她别再给自己发约会链接，并没有打算证实这一点。他现在的生活里唯一有意义的关系是和咖啡机的关系，然而即使是这段关系，在最近几个月以来也变得越发紧张，因为他无法每时每刻都把咖啡机带在身上。

现在再用一个真情实感——并且完全是事实——的“没有”来回答这个问题，并且假装这是由于睡眠不足而闹出的笑话，是不是有点太晚了？珂赛特在电话那头激动地上气不接下气的样子肯定了他的想法。他不是抗拒谈恋爱，他只是没有时间，至少不是在他忙着工作以及跟朋友们开会的时候。他在心里把约会划入了未来某一模糊不清、不确定的时间点可能会做的事情的清单里。就像抵押贷款和死亡。

珂赛特可不是这么想的。过去的一年半里，自从她和马吕斯约会以来，她一直想给他介绍男朋友。好像她自己和别人在一起的幸福可以轻易地转移到其他人身上一样。十六个月来，每当她想给他介绍男朋友时，安灼拉都会回避她的问题，找一堆借口，表现得挑剔固执，或者故意装傻。

十六个月来，她从未善罢甘休。

他知道自己注定会崩溃，只是从没想过事情会变成现在这样。

“你真是有史以来最差劲的哥哥，”她对他说，安灼拉叹了口气，手掌揉着眼睛，试图驱赶眼底的疲惫。“我给你发了这么多链接，还想把我认识的人介绍给你，而你一直都有交往对象。等等——这段时间一直都是这样吗？你们什么时候开始约会的？”

“我也不知道，”他承认，这本身就是一个事实，因为他的男朋友根本 _不存在_ 。他放弃了盯着电脑屏幕上那封没写完的邮件，起身去给自己倒些咖啡，他把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀中间，穿过房间。他没有加以解释，希望她能自己填补空白，而她并没有让他失望。

“你不知道？你是想告诉我，你们俩互相纠结了很长时间，你拒绝采取行动，因为你们是朋友，你不想把事情搞砸，所以本来几个月前就可以解决的事，结果拖到了最近才算正式在一起？”

他眨眨眼，耸耸肩，打开了咖啡机。“当然——我是说，是啊，就是这么回事。”

“哦，安灼拉。”

珂赛特沉默了下来，安灼拉盯着咖啡机，等待机器预热，突然想到，他可能、 _很可能_ 应该告诉她自己根本没有交往对象，承认他这么说只是为了让她别再给自己发消息，说他很抱歉撒了谎，等下次见面的时候，他会好好补偿她的——但就在这时，咖啡机嗡鸣着运作了起来，打乱了他的思绪。

“虽然你很蠢，还向我撒了谎，”她在电话另一头继续说，“但我还是很高兴你已经在和别人交往了。我知道我一直在唠叨你，我也承认把弗朗西斯介绍给你是一个天大的错误，我怎么知道他是个资本主义者呢？——但我这么做只是因为关心你。你是一个极具天赋的律师，安灼拉，但生活里不只有工作，你知道的。”

“我知道，”他回答，强烈的内疚刺痛着他，让他决定说出真相，承认自己并没有交往对象，他刚开口说：“听着，珂赛——”就被珂赛特打断了，她说：

“我真为你高兴。”

那一刻，他意识到自己完蛋了。

* * *

当安灼拉把这件事告诉古费拉克时，他笑他犯蠢笑了整整五分钟。他之所以知道这足有五分钟，是因为他从第一分钟起就在盯着手表，同时紧紧咬着牙关，以至于剩下的四分钟里都开始疼了。另一边的公白飞也没好到哪去，他咬着下唇，拼命克制着自己不要和古费拉克一起大笑出声，但他的唇角每隔几秒就会抽动一下。这个 _叛徒_ ，安灼拉讨厌他们两个。

如果他们俩不是他最好的朋友——怪癖、特质和坏习惯——的话，他早就夺门而出离开缪尚了，然而事实是，无论他们怎样不同情他的处境，他都离不开他们。

古费拉克终于冷静了下来，喝了一口啤酒，尽管他一直在咧着嘴笑。他把杯子重新放回桌子上，用一种相对严肃的语气说道：“你为什么不在第二天直接告诉她，你其实没和任何人交往？”

这个问题问得合情合理，他 _本来_ 也是这么打算的，只是第二天他打开电脑的时候，一年多以来，珂赛特第一次没有立刻给他发消息。

而这——这种感觉 _好极了_ 。

他立刻觉得内疚，但这种安静的感觉真的太爽了。这对他来说是一种暂时的解脱，因为珂赛特总是不停地告诉他，他需要安定下来，好像单身的人生就不完整一样。所以他决定顺着这个谎言编下去，认为自己可以在未来的某一天和这个不存在的男朋友“分手”，而不会被珂赛特察觉，等到那时，他就可以说自己实在太心碎了，根本没心思和别人约会。

这看起来是个完美的计划，甚至在最初的几个星期里都执行得十分完美。一开始，她频繁而热切地询问着各种细节，他就尽可能地含糊其辞，说自己不想因为谈论太多而把事情搞砸，最终，她会默许他把谈话转移到其他与爱情无关的话题上去。本来一切都很顺利，直到她宣布圣诞节要来看他。

这就是为什么他现在正和公白飞和古费拉克坐在缪尚的角落里，而他们最近的会议已经散会很久了，同时在古费拉克问他为什么没说实话的时候凄惨地盯着啤酒杯底。

“因为能让她闭一次嘴真的太好了，”他回答，然后立刻意识到自己说了什么，他猛地抬起头来，不顾一切地想把话收回去：“我不是这个意思——”古费拉克再次大笑起来。

公白飞伸手捏了捏他的胳膊肘，他也一样在咧着嘴笑。“不，你就是那个意思，”他不同意，“你在压力很大、思维混乱的时候，总是最诚实的。”

他当然是对的了，安灼拉只能认输，无可奈何地举手投降。“就——她就只是给我发消息，给我介绍那些她认为我应该交往的男人，我知道她很幸福，她找到了她理想的爱情，或者随便什么，但那不适合我。我对恋爱不感兴趣，我不想安定下来。我对自己现在的状态很满意，但她就是 _没完没了_ 。我不是有意那么说的，只是不小心说漏了嘴，我当时太累了，没力气争辩，而顺着她说下去真的太容易了，然后就……”他的声音逐渐减小，一口喝光了剩下的啤酒，才继续说下去，“现在，她要来过圣诞节了，而此时再告诉她这一切都是个谎言已经太晚了。”

“所以你的意思是，你对你妹妹说了谎，告诉她你在和某人约会，还把这个谎言维持了将近一个月，而现在她要来过圣诞节了，并且以为你正在和某人约会。但你的约会对象根本不存在，而她却超级兴奋地想见见他？”古费拉克问，安灼拉等着他接下来的嘲讽，并为这场打击做好了准备，但他却没有料到古费拉克会说：“你知道，这个问题有一个非常简单的解决办法，对吧？”

“你在说什么？”

“好吧，至少对我来说挺显而易见的。你需要一个假男友。”

“ _什么？_ ”

“不，等等，先听我说完。我们只需要找一个愿意假装和你约会的人，假装你们在一起已经有一段时间了，让珂赛特相信你们真的有一段真实的、正常的恋爱关系，然后你们就可以分手了。反正你也打算这么做，对吧？”

“没错。”

“所以，我们需要做的就是找一个愿意陪你演戏的人。哪怕你们没那么合得来也没关系，反正也可以看作是你们快要‘分手’的信号。如果你们 _不_ 总是意见一致，或者你们之间还有其他矛盾，可能会更好一些——你的同事里有人愿意帮忙吗？有人欠你人情吗？”

他想了想，但是没有一个名字浮现在脑海中，他想不到一个愿意与之合作的人，无论这段关系是不是假的。他摇了摇头。

“好吧，所以我们只能找一个我们认识的人了，他目前得是单身，并且不介意假装和你约会，你们关系足够好，所以他知道你的一切。或者，好吧，至少得能说服珂赛特你们是一对儿。”

他继续提着建议，安灼拉终于从已经空了的杯底抬起头来。古费拉克越是推进这个假扮男友的想法，他就听得越认真，甚至觉得有些道理。找一个与他亲近的人这一建议立刻让他想到了公白飞和古费拉克，毫无疑问，他们是他最亲近的两个朋友了。他发现自己在思考，客观来说，古费拉克长得挺好看的。实际上，他相当迷人，如果你喜欢蓬松的卷发和棕色的狗狗眼，再配上一个淘气的笑容和古灵精怪的幽默感的话。古费拉克很少约会，但那只是因为，正如他所说，他爱的人太多了。他是那种会迅速、突然地坠入爱河的人，并且不离不弃，爱情之火永不熄灭——然而，即使他的爱情没有得到回报，或者在第一晚（或第一周，或第一个月）之后就转瞬即逝了，他也从不悲伤。

安灼拉一直很欣赏古费拉克对人们的那种无条件的、包罗万象、不求回报的爱。永远为那么多人付出这么多，一定很累吧，但成为人们的中心，似乎只会让古费拉克更加耀眼。

他会是一个超棒的男朋友，安灼拉知道。他的想法一定是表现在了脸上，因为古费拉克停住了话头，表情惊恐。“不，不不不不 _不_ 。我爱你安灼拉，但我 _绝对不会_ 假装和你约会。”

安灼拉觉得有些被冒犯了，几秒种后把视线移向了公白飞，后者惊讶地眨了眨眼，然后摇摇头。“不了，谢谢。”不过从某种程度上来说，安灼拉已经猜到了。公白飞与古费拉克完全相反，他很少恋爱，却爱得热烈，把自己的激情留给某个特定的人。在这方面，他与安灼拉更像，不过安灼拉不去约会主要是因为他没有时间，而公白飞似乎永远在等着某个特定的人。

安灼拉从没问过关于那个人的细节，不过他偶尔会看到公白飞越过房间的视线，或是一个随意的触碰结果却停留了太长时间。所以他并没有因为公白飞的拒绝而感到不快，只是叹了口气说：“那是谁？”然后从桌子上站起来，去拿下一轮酒。

吧台前已经排了一队人，所以他等了一会儿才点上单，他回过头，发现公白飞和古费拉克正在进行深入的讨论。公白飞正对古费拉克提出的一个建议设身处地地摇着头，但他们离得太远了，安灼拉听不见他们说的是谁。

“我们有主意了，”古费拉克在他回来后说，“好吧，我们有了个人选，你可以去问问，他也许会同意。”

“哦？”

“弗以伊。”

他立刻感到红晕涌上了脸颊，并试图把它压下去，结果却悲惨地失败了。同刚才一样，古费拉克立刻就知道了他在想什么，毕竟他的真实感受总是表现在脸上。他是个充满激情的人，在法庭上，他总是利用这一点作为自己的优势。他善于言辞，能够让人们被他的理想所吸引，只需一个眼神就能让陪审团完全支持他的观点，但在社交场合下，当他没在发表演讲时，他的表情总是背叛他。

“不，”他说，“弗以伊——我很钦佩他。他过去几年完成的工作简直不可思议，但是——”

“但你不想把工作和娱乐混为一谈？”古费拉克问，老天保佑，他在桌子对面笑得太夸张了。

“他不是工作，”安灼拉咬着牙回答说，“他是我们这个团体的重要成员，在现实生活中调查不公正和不平等——”

“废话，”古费拉克举起双手打断了他，“你还不明白吗？你完全可以让珂赛特相信你在和他约会，看看——好吧， _行_ ，所以你对弗以伊的小小迷恋意味着他不在考虑范围内——是的这就是迷恋别这么看着我，你多大了， _八岁_ 吗？巴阿雷也不行，因为，好吧，2333 [1]。”人们应该不会在现实生活中说2333，安灼拉想，但古费拉克却可以。“若李、博须埃和米西什塔终于搞到一起去了，所以我绝不会让你拆散他们。”

“至少还有热安，”公白飞提议说，“他也许会同意。他总能看到浪漫的一面，可能还会给你写几首情诗，把你们的爱情比作坟墓，为他的下一本诗集提供灵感。他的学生们会喜欢的。”

安灼拉仔细考虑着。没有人不喜欢热安，他身上有一种近乎孩子般的天真与好奇。安灼拉第一次见到他时，还以为他是个梦想家，那种比起去创造一个更好的世界，只会对美好世界的想法更感兴趣的人，但后来，在一次抗议活动中，他看到热安揍了一个暴力执法的警察，凶狠又无情地保护着他的朋友们，那时他才意识到，原来害羞并不意味着不勇敢。

虽然他总是会受激情四射、喜欢争辩、能够挑战他的人所吸引，但他觉得热安也能胜任这一角色。毕竟，人们都说对立面会互相吸引，而热安的羞怯和自己的激情可以形成一个很好的对比。

他决定明天开完会之后去问问他，而这立刻让他感觉好多了。当然，他还是得先征得热安的同意，但至少他已经有了计划，而有了目标、有了努力的方向，总能让他心情好起来。

* * *

那天晚上他回到家时，已经是好几个小时之后的事了。外面非常冷，气温低到难以置信，能把整个人冻透，人们等待着第一片雪花落下，猜测今年会不会是一个白色圣诞节。他本想花点时间欣赏一下，但他明早六点钟就得起床，还忘了戴手套，他的手指已经冻僵了，正笨拙地戳着公寓楼大门的键盘，试图输入密码。

三次失败的尝试后，一只手越过他的肩膀，手指信心十足地敲击着密码，指间还夹着一支点燃的烟。灰色的烟灰从烟头上落下，裹挟进夜晚冰冷的空气中，然后被风吹散，安灼拉转过身看见来者：“格朗泰尔。”他看着他把香烟举到干裂的唇边，烟气吸入又缓慢地吐出，最终消散在夜空中。

格朗泰尔是他们这个庞大的朋友圈里的另一个成员，尽管安灼拉对他不算太了解。他们住在同一栋公寓楼里纯属巧合，安灼拉自己都没有意识到，尽管在他和巴阿雷一起出现在缪尚之前，他一定已经与格朗泰尔擦肩而过好多次了。是格朗泰尔提起这件事的，在他们第一次见面的那个晚上，他与安灼拉握手，他的皮肤粗糙，长满老茧，眼睛真诚而明亮，说：“安灼拉，对吧？”

安灼拉回答说：“是的，你是？”

他眼中明亮的光芒闪烁了一下，带上了些不确定，一个嘲讽的笑容跃上他的嘴角，安灼拉在接下来的几个月里已经非常熟悉这个笑容了，他慢吞吞地说：“无名小卒，当然了，但你可以叫我格朗泰尔。”

现在，他的脸上也挂着同样的嘲讽笑容，看着安灼拉。“你不进去吗？”他问，安灼拉眨眨眼，回过神来，后退一步让开门口，让格朗泰尔进去。格朗泰尔最后吸了一口烟，烟头闪烁着橙色的火光，然后他把烟头扔在地上，用鞋跟踩灭。

安灼拉皱眉看着他的动作，说：“你就这么把它丢在这吗？”

“什么？”

“烟头，”安灼拉解释道，低头看着它，“乱扔垃圾。”等他重新抬起头来，格朗泰尔正带着一个被逗笑的表情看着他，好像他完全无法相信安灼拉会问这种问题。“怎么？”他防备地问。

“只是个烟头而已，人们总是随地乱扔烟头。”

“但那并不意味着这么做是对的。”

“你打算把这件事和某些更伟大、更高尚的事业联系起来，是吗？”

“当然不是了，”安灼拉撒谎说，他确实想这么做来着，“赶紧捡起来吧，等你到家再扔。”

格朗泰尔又注视了他几秒钟，然后翻了个白眼，弯腰捡起了烟头。他用手指捻着烟头，指尖蹭上了烟灰，直起身子拖腔拖调地说：“为你做什么都行，阿波罗。”听到这话，安灼拉眯起眼睛瞪了他一眼，他怎么总是这么爱挖苦人？

格朗泰尔从他身边走过，进入了公寓楼，过了一会儿，安灼拉的思绪才跟上来，意识到他确实照自己说的做了。他万分惊讶，跟在格朗泰尔身后走进门厅的时候差点把自己绊倒，更惊讶的是，他意识到格朗泰尔其实 _经常_ 会按照他的要求去做，他只是不会一直这么听话而已。他总是在过了一个小时，或者一天，或者一个星期之后，才放下他的冷嘲热讽和愤世嫉俗，去做一些实际行动。

实际上，格朗泰尔总是在那里，在他们的会议、集会和活动上，尽管他坚持认为他们试图改变世界的想法蠢透了，他的演讲不可能实现任何目标。安灼拉想，一定是有什么 _东西_ 让他一次又一次地回来，也许是埋藏在内心深处的一星半点的希望，相信他们真的 _可以_ 改变世界的一丝信念，想到格朗泰尔怀有希望，这就足以让他开口了。

“等等，”他说，听见自己的声音仿佛是从远处传来。

格朗泰尔停住脚步，一只脚踩在上一级台阶上，半转过身体，低头看着安灼拉。他转身的动作把上衣拽了起来，安灼拉从这个角度可以瞥见他棱角分明的髋骨，以及消失在内裤边缘的扭曲的纹身。他感觉自己的脸颊烧了起来，抬起头看着格朗泰尔的眼睛，问：“你在和什么人交往吗？”

“你说什么？”

“约会——有吗？我是说，你有女朋友吗，或者男朋友，或者……都有，我猜，”想起若李、博须埃和米西什塔，他说。他发现自己并不知道格朗泰尔的性取向，于是花了一点时间回忆他在另一半这个话题上都说过些什么。他似乎记得格朗泰尔经常谈论各种各样的女人，但很少谈起男人——同时很频繁地说起安灼拉本人，那些话听起来根本不像是认真的，只是为了激怒他而故意调戏他罢了。

格朗泰尔好奇地看着他，彻底转过身来靠在楼梯扶手上，身体弯成了个问号。“目前没有。”他深吸一口气，补充说，“为什么问这个？你是想寻求建议吗？虽然我在缪尚说起过各种各样的人，但你应该知道，我那都是喝了太多酒之后的醉话，对吧？或者说——这又是一场关于约会会耽误事的谈话？”

安灼拉在他的提醒下皱了皱眉，想起若李和博须埃刚开始约会的时候，自己的态度可不怎么好，他清楚地记得自己告诉他们，有比他们的爱情生活更重要的事情需要讨论。他摇摇头说：“不是。我只是——我就是随便问问，没什么特别的原因，”他撒谎说，然后走完最后几级楼梯来到他住的那一层。“晚安，格朗泰尔。”

他拿出钥匙开门，钥匙叮当作响，他听见一声轻柔的呢喃说了句“晚安”，但当他回过头时，格朗泰尔已经消失在楼上了。

* * *

第二天晚上在缪尚，会议结束后，其他人都四散开去聊天畅饮了，安灼拉堵住了公白飞和古费拉克，说：“我解决了。”

古费拉克扬起眉毛，问道：“热安同意了？”安灼拉摇了摇头。

“不，我没去问他。我有个更好的主意，算是吧。好吧，至少我们会有一场惊天动地的分手，因为我们一定能找到些吵架的话题，我还不用像担心热安一样担心会惹他不高兴。而且我确认过了，他目前单身。”

古费拉克和公白飞疑惑地看着他，于是他解释说：“格朗泰尔。”他的目光越过他们俩，穿过缪尚，看向格朗泰尔的方向，他正和巴阿雷聊天。他收回视线，发现古费拉克的表情有些奇怪，公白飞则咬着下唇，二人交换了一个他看不懂的眼神。“怎么了？”

“没什么，”古费拉克迅速答道，“只是——你跟他谈过了吗？”

“还没，我准备今晚找他谈谈，我只是想让你们知道一下。怎么了，你们觉得他会拒绝吗？”

他们又交换了一个眼神，安灼拉想知道他们是什么时候变得这么擅长无声交流的，因为接下来，公白飞说：“不，我们觉得不会。只是——”他停顿一下，一反常态地语塞了，“你确定这是个好主意吗？”

“为什么不是？格朗泰尔是我们的朋友，他知道很多男朋友该知道的关于我的事情，珂赛特还不认识他，而且我们总是在吵架，所以分手不是问题。再说了，他也称得上有魅力，你知道，如果你喜欢邋遢的艺术家这种类型的话。”

古费拉克从喉咙深处挤出一个听起来像是“呃”的声音。安灼拉皱起眉，但古费拉克只是冲他挥了挥手，另一只手去拿酒杯，同时公白飞说：“这是你的决定，但你一定要告诉他真相。”

“怎么，告诉他我对我妹妹撒了好几个星期的谎，现在需要一个人来帮我圆谎？”安灼拉苦笑着问，“我相信他会从中找到乐趣的，不用担心。”

公白飞一副欲言又止的样子，但最终什么也没说，安灼拉由此判断自己的决定是正确的。最坏的情况不过是格朗泰尔拒绝了他，如果情况如此，他至少还可以按照原计划去问热安。下定决心后，他花了点时间做准备，然后离开公白飞和古费拉克，去找格朗泰尔。

巴阿雷和格朗泰尔桌子上空酒杯的数量几乎有缪尚里其他人的二倍之多，其中的大部分都堆在格朗泰尔面前。尽管会议的社交环节才刚刚开始，他们两人就已经快喝醉了，然而当他向他们的桌子走去时，格朗泰尔遇上了他的目光，似乎瞬间就清醒了，在座位上坐直了身体。

“可以谈谈吗？”他问，看着格朗泰尔的手松开握着的酒杯，想起昨晚那双沾上了烟灰的手指。“单独谈谈？”意识到巴阿雷不会先行离开时，他补充说。

“这听起来可不像个好兆头，”巴阿雷兴高采烈地说。

“如果我十分钟内没有回来，就用海量的酒精祭奠我的生命，守灵的时候尽量别打架，”格朗泰尔吩咐，他们相视一笑。格朗泰尔站起来，抓起搭在椅背上的夹克。夹克皮料柔软，已经穿得很旧了，虽然破旧，但显然受到了精心的爱护，他穿上夹克，它就像第二层皮肤一样合身。

安灼拉跟着他走到街上，看着他从夹克的内袋里掏出一包烟，用嘴抽出一支。他把烟盒递给安灼拉，后者摇了摇头，格朗泰尔耸耸肩。他打了两次火，打火机才冒出火花，他点着烟，叼在嘴里喃喃地说：“盯着别人不说话实在有点毛骨悚然，你知道。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，吓了一跳，格朗泰尔吸了一口烟，双颊向内凹陷，安灼拉这才下意识地移开了视线。但还没等他整理好思绪说点什么，格朗泰尔又开口了：

“所以，这次我闯了什么祸？”

“你——什么？”

“是因为我在上周的会议上怂恿博须埃往你的咖啡里加白兰地吗？我得告诉你，那全是若李的错。”

“不，跟这没关系——等等，博须埃干了 _什么_ ？”

格朗泰尔惊讶地睁大眼睛。“没什么，啥事儿也没有，我什么也没说。博须埃是谁？发生了什么？你刚刚要说什么？”

安灼拉眯起眼睛瞪了他一眼，但珂赛特要来的事以及他撒下的那个弥天大谎困扰着他，眼下这两件事比什么都重要。他晚点再处理往他咖啡里掺酒的事。他深吸一口气。“珂赛特圣诞节要过来。”

“好的……”

“以及，”他咳了一声，转换身体的重心。“她认为我在和别人约会。”

目瞪口呆的沉默并没有持续多久，格朗泰尔嗤笑一声。“当然了，说得像是有人能从你的事业里把你抢过来似的。不错的玩笑，阿波罗。所以你找我是为了什么？”他问，又吸了一口烟，看起来兴味盎然。

安灼拉决定直说，就像从皮肤上撕下一块胶布，或者在你怕水的时候直接跳进深水区。“我想让你和我约会。”

格朗泰尔被烟呛到了，赶紧把烟吐出来，一边艰难地喘着气，一边用拳头捶着胸口，嗓音嘶哑地说：“不好意思，你说什么？”

“我想让你和我约会，”安灼拉重复一遍，“我是说——如果你愿意的话。我只是想——好吧，古费拉克和公白飞拒绝了，热安人又太好——我可以付你钱，如果你愿意的话？”

他不知道自己为什么这么说，不知道话已出口又该怎么收回去。他没有料到格朗泰尔脸上惊呆的表情，他最后咳了一声，吐出最后一口烟，唇角苦涩地弯曲着。接下来是一段尴尬的沉默，安灼拉把双臂紧紧地抱在胸前取暖，这才意识到外面有多冷。他突然有点嫉妒格朗泰尔的皮夹克。

冷风在他们周身呼啸而过，吹起格朗泰尔的卷发，把安灼拉的头发吹到了脸上。他伸手拂去脸上的发丝，格朗泰尔才终于开口。

“多少钱？”

安灼拉呼出一口气，此前都没有意识到自己一直屏着呼吸。“你要多少都行？只要合理，”他迅速补充道，“一千块？”

“一——”格朗泰尔听上去像是又要呛到了。“你愿意给我一千块钱，让我假装和你约会？”

“是的。我是说，你不必这么做。陷入这种境地是我自己的错，我只是想……好吧，你以前在缪尚说过一些事，如果我不觉得这能行得通，我就不会问你了，而且，我们是朋友，不是吗？”

“是啊，”格朗泰尔答道，移开了视线，手背蹭着自己下巴的一侧，“我们是朋友。”

“所以你会帮我了？”

他差点没说完这句话，话音消逝在风中，即便如此，这句话在他听来却像一声震耳欲聋的咆哮。他的心脏在胸腔里缩紧了。

“当然，”格朗泰尔顿了一下，说道，那个安灼拉再熟悉不过的嘲弄笑容又回到了他的脸上，他又补充说，“我会同意只是因为，如果珂赛特发现你在撒谎，她会杀了你的，而你太好看了，不该变成一具尸体。”安灼拉怒视着他，却只是让他的笑容更灿烂了。“嗷，宝贝儿，别这么暴躁嘛，这只会让我更想调戏你。”

安灼拉想，现在反悔是不是已经太晚了，但这时，格朗泰尔走进了他的个人空间，靠得比以往任何时候都要近，安灼拉的思绪消失了。格朗泰尔说：“那么，亲爱的，我们在一起多久了？ _我们有多亲密？_ ”安灼拉脸红了。

这绝对是他这辈子有过的最糟糕的主意。他真应该听公白飞和古费拉克的建议。他应该立刻毁约。

“哇哦，我还从没见过你说不出话来呢，”格朗泰尔说，“这下可就有意思了。”接着他体贴地补上一句：“亲爱的。”

“亲爱的？”安灼拉重复道，声音依然很无力，但还是设法狠狠瞪了他一眼。

“只是试试叫你什么最合适，宝贝儿。”安灼拉朝他戳过去，却被他躲开了，格朗泰尔从喉咙深处发出一声低沉的笑声。“不，我只是在逗你玩，我讨厌昵称。阿波罗对我来说就够了。”

安灼拉又瞪了他一眼，咬着牙说：“我的名字是安灼拉， _R_ 。”

“哇哦，这是我们第一次吵架吗？”

再这么瞪下去，他的眼睛会疼的。

格朗泰尔再次愉快地笑了起来，抽完了最后一口烟。他把烟头在墙上熄灭，扔进了路边的垃圾桶里，然后把双手插进夹克的口袋里。“所以她什么时候过来？”

“一周以后，”安灼拉回答，因为话题的转变松了一口气，又因为一周听起来太短了而皱了皱眉。

格朗泰尔吹了个口哨。“好吧，我今晚已经跟若李和博须埃约好了，不过我明天有空，如果你想见个面讨论一下的话。我可以去你家吗？”

“是的，当然，没问题，”安灼拉点头说。尽快见面讨论一下接下来该怎么办是很合理的，反正他周六通常只是关注一下时事，看看报纸什么的。“那我们明天见？”

“行，”格朗泰尔点头回答。他看起来一反常态的认真，没再多说些什么，于是安灼拉转身向缪尚走去。快到门口的时候，一只手抓住了他的胳膊，温暖的手掌贴着他冰凉的皮肤，拉着他转过身，面对着格朗泰尔。

“现在，阿波罗，你可不能这么和你的男朋友道晚安，”他拖着调子说。听到“男朋友”这个词，安灼拉的胸口奇怪地颤动了一下，不同寻常，出乎意料，但并不——并不完全讨厌，他有些惊讶。

格朗泰尔迎上他的目光，手仍然拉着他的胳膊，安灼拉发现自己无法移开视线，只能抬头看着他。他们之间的身高差几乎不到一英寸，但他却觉得自己像是另一个人，身处另一个地方，他抬着头，当格朗泰尔的另一只手臂轻松地环上他的腰时，他几乎松了一口气，感觉像是这只手就应该在这里一样，好像如果没有格朗泰尔的支撑，他就不知道如何站立。

他不知道接下来会发生什么，直到那真的发生，格朗泰尔吻上他的唇，他轻轻叹了一口气，闭上眼睛。

这个吻纯洁、简单、又甜蜜，但安灼拉的心脏却在胸口怦怦狂跳——这很奇怪，因为这是格朗泰尔，而且只是一个吻而已——然而，当格朗泰尔向后退开时，他却发现自己不知不觉地追了上去，他过了一会儿才反应过来，随即停住了动作，睁开眼睛。

格朗泰尔已经放开了他，双手插回了夹克的口袋里，后退着走向缪尚的门口。“永远留下点期待，”他拖长调子说，还眨了下眼睛，他用后背顶开门，消失在屋里，留下安灼拉一人盯着他离去的背影。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  [1] 2333：原文为lol（laugh out loud）。我曾经在微博看到有人吐槽自己朋友在现实生活中也会说2333，于是就化用了一下哈哈哈


	2. 计划

回到缪尚后，他和格朗泰尔没再说几句话，然而格朗泰尔在他眼里却突然变得非常有存在感，似乎简简单单的一个吻就能把两个人联系在一起。

为了分散自己的注意力，他在古费拉克的劝说下又买了一轮酒，然后发现自己与弗以伊陷入了一场激烈的讨论中，讨论他在律所的工作，为那些负担不起费用的人争取 _优秀_ 的法律代表。等他终于重新抬起头来，时间已经过去了将近一个小时，格朗泰尔、若李和博须埃的桌子已经空了，门在他们身后关上，带进来一阵凉风。

晚上剩下的时间如往常一般过去，他独自一人回到家，倒在床上沉沉睡去，直到闹钟响起才醒过来，阳光已经透过敞开的窗子洒了进来，整座城市生机勃勃，窗外熙熙攘攘。

整点新闻开始了，他拖着步子去浴室洗澡，直到刷牙的时候才想起前一天晚上和格朗泰尔的对话，以及他们今天要见面的约定。播音员的声音告诉他，此时播报的是一点钟的新闻，他匆忙转身，冲出浴室去拿手机，差点摔了一跤。他拨通了自己语音信箱的号码，以为会有格朗泰尔的留言，结果却只听到一个机械的声音告诉他，他没有任何留言，他皱起了眉。

他想起前一天晚上格朗泰尔告诉过他，他要跟若李和博须埃出去——他们自称邪恶三人组——才意识到自己应该早点把这些细节联系起来。尽管现在已经过了中午，但格朗泰尔几个小时之内应该都不会出现（如果这次的情况和阿姆斯特丹那次类似的话，那就是好几天都不会出现了）。

他觉得自己很宽宏大量，于是又给了格朗泰尔一个小时左右的时间醒过来，利用这段时间看了些新闻，还用手机回复了几封工作邮件。他甚至抽出一点时间回复了一条珂赛特的短信，大胆地提到他今天要去见他的“男朋友”，然后得到了一排微笑的表情作为回复。他翻了个白眼，但脸上的笑容却满含爱意，他向下翻着通讯录，找到R，想看看他醒了没。

格朗泰尔发来的最后一条短信是在一个多月前，一连串莫名其妙的字母和符号，是他们之前进行的一场相当严肃的辩论的结果，辩论的起因是某天晚上，格朗泰尔在某个酒吧里觉得无聊，而安灼拉又喝了太多咖啡睡不着。他们聊了好几个小时，随着夜色渐深，格朗泰尔喝的酒越来越多，他的拼写也越来越糟糕，等到天亮时分，这些短信已经没有任何意义了。最后一条短信甚至以一串毫无意义的x结尾[1]。

他按下通话键，把手机举到耳边，想着，他得在珂赛特过来之前给格朗泰尔发几条恰当合适的浪漫短信，因为她是那种会趁他不注意偷走手机翻看短信的人。他听着等待接通的提示音响了很久很久，最终变成了默认的语音信箱提示。

安灼拉低头皱眉看着手机，然后重新拨了过去。他打了三次，就在他准备放弃的时候，电话被提前挂断了。这只能意味着两种情况：第一，他的手机没电了（并没有）；第二，格朗泰尔挂断了电话。这就说明他已经醒了，并且足够清醒到可以挂电话，所以他本该在安灼拉家讨论怎样伪造一段恋爱关系的。他皱着眉从门边的挂钩上抓过钥匙，毫不犹豫地上楼去找格朗泰尔，一步两级地跨上台阶，一边重新给他打电话。

等待音再次响起，但这一次他手握成拳，专心砸着格朗泰尔的门。他听见门后传来一阵低声咕哝、跌跌撞撞、骂骂咧咧的声音，心里升起一股满足的快感。咕哝声越来越近，门链咔的一声滑开，手机里的响铃终于结束了，一个粗哑的声音在电话另一端问道：“ _什么事？_ ”与此同时门开了，格朗泰尔出现在他的面前，他睡眼惺忪，宿醉未醒，身上只穿了一条旧运动裤。

安灼拉盯着他，思绪纷飞，想不起来自己为什么会在这里。他脑海深处的一个部分描摹着遍布格朗泰尔胸膛的纹身，不可思议的图案似乎自成一体，点缀着风格独特的色彩，扭曲着突然变成了某种他看不懂的文字，消失在他的运动裤之下。

“阿波罗？”格朗泰尔皱着眉问，声音沙哑，像是整个晚上都在扯着嗓子吼他最喜欢的歌，或者——安灼拉停住思绪，回过神来，应了一句“什么？”听见自己的声音如回声般从两人举着的手机中传出来，他皱了皱眉。

他突然挂断了电话，把手机塞回口袋里，又打量了格朗泰尔一眼。他显然仍在宿醉，半裸着身子，懒洋洋地靠在门框上，看起来随时都能睡着，尽管现在已经下午三点了。他开始怀疑自己到底是不是做了正确的决定。

“哪着火了？”格朗泰尔强忍住一个哈欠，口齿不清地问，抬起一只手蹭着下巴上的胡茬。

“没火，”安灼拉回答，因为他们显然是在玩一个不说完整句子的游戏。现在，他看到了格朗泰尔疲惫的样子，心里的一部分因为自己吵醒了他而自责，然而更大的一部分却在害怕，如果他们没有搞定这件事，珂赛特会有什么反应。“你没接电话，所以我就过来看看你在不在？”

“电话？”格朗泰尔重复了一遍，看着手里的手机，就像这辈子从没见过它似的。

“是啊，我给你打电话是想谈谈……那件事。”

“那件事？”

“假装，呃，恋爱的事。你和我，假装约会。”他愁眉苦脸地说。

“哦哦哦，”格朗泰尔说，捂着嘴又打了个哈欠，“对。你向珂赛特撒了谎，然后花钱雇我跟你约会，我怎么能忘呢？”他从门框上直起身来，退回屋里，示意安灼拉跟他进去。“进来吧。”

好吧，这可真——太简单了。他眨眨眼跟了上去，好奇格朗泰尔的公寓会是什么样子。格朗泰尔家的户型和他自己家一样，毕竟他就住在他家楼上，但里面的东西却少得多。安灼拉是一个臭名昭著的囤积狂：各种书、纪念品、CD、能让他想起去过的地方或认识的人的小物件。格朗泰尔似乎与他正好相反。光滑的抛光木质地板一直延伸到开放式厨房，阳光透过敞开着的巨大窗户照亮了房间，没有窗帘也没有百叶窗。一面墙边摆放着各种不同形状不同大小的画布，都是空白的，房间中央放着一个巨大的转角沙发。格朗泰尔的公寓宽敞整洁，但仍富有个性：扔在早餐台上的皮夹克，沙发旁的图像小说[2]集，门口挂着的健身包，以及咖啡桌上摇摇欲坠的堆成了金字塔的酒杯。

安灼拉的视线流连于这些酒杯，每个杯子上不同的图案和颜色吸引了他的注意力，格朗泰尔消失进了旁边的一个房间里——在安灼拉的公寓里，这个房间是他的卧室。等他离开后，安灼拉歪着脑袋，试图辨认出不同的字体的文字，然后意识到它们全都来自世界各地。他正想拿起一个杯子仔细看看，这时格朗泰尔突然回来了，把一个纸箱扔在了他旁边的沙发上。

他迅速收回了手，就像一个被抓到在偷圣诞树上的巧克力的小孩，格朗泰尔几乎露出了笑容。“所以，你想要什么样的垃圾？”他问。

这个问题根本说不通。他指的是这些酒杯吗？“什么？”

“给你公寓的。”

他眨眨眼。

“哇，你真的不擅长这个，是不是？”格朗泰尔问。“放到你公寓里的东西， _我的_ 东西，那种我们在一起闲混的时候，我会落在你家的东西。暗示你的生活里还有另一个人存在，你懂？”

“哦，”安灼拉说，他真没想到这一点。也没想到格朗泰尔明明宿醉得厉害，却能想到这么有用的点子。他只能想到他们需要牵几次手，也许还需要接吻，说服所有人他们是一对，然后令人信服地向珂赛特撒谎。“好吧，你约会的时候，他们通常会在你家里留下什么？”

“我要是知道就糟了，”格朗泰尔欢快地答道，“他们从不留下来。所以我就随便扔点乱七八糟的东西过去好了。与此同时，你得把你告诉珂赛特的事原封不动地告诉我，这样我们就可以想想该怎么办了。”

这是个不错的计划，格朗泰尔很好地证明了他对这件事有多上心，安灼拉羞于承认自己对此很是惊讶。不过，他的反应很大程度上是因为格朗泰尔总是喜欢和他唱反调，很少——如果有的话——会花费精力去做一些更实际、更有价值的事。

整件事——撒谎，然后试图掩盖——最终变成了一场游戏，让他不断发现，也许格朗泰尔 _真的_ 愿意按他说的去做，尽管他表现得完全相反。

大概是因为那笔酬劳吧。

格朗泰尔把一把锅铲扔进那个很快就填满了的纸箱里，金属的撞击声把他从思绪中惊醒。这也太出乎意料了，他忍不住把它拿了出来，因为这东西 _不可能_ 是……然而他没有看错。他举起锅铲，挑了挑眉，而格朗泰尔只是一脸茫然地回望着他。“锅铲？”他问。

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，翻了个白眼。“我见过你从外面打包回来的‘食物’，阿波罗，我绝对 _不会_ 允许你用微波炉速食和方便面勾引我。这把锅铲，”说到这，他把锅铲从安灼拉的手里夺过来，紧紧抱在胸前，“是我厨房的心脏和灵魂，没有它我就活不下去。它定义了我，使我完整，它让我做出的煎蛋卷是全世界最好吃的煎蛋卷。”

安灼拉盯着他，重复道：“ _允许_ 我勾引你？”

他不知道为什么自己抓住的重点会是这个，但事实如此。

“没错，”格朗泰尔说。他已经放弃了找东西装进盒子里，只是靠在安灼拉坐着的沙发上。“你 _到底_ 是怎么跟珂赛特说的？我是说，我们已经认识有一段时间了，你肯定提到过我的名字吧。”安灼拉不觉得自己有提过，但他知道自己最好不要这么说——他有时候确实挺伤人的，而且经常说话不过脑子，但有些时候，他知道自己不该这么做。“那么，我们伟大的爱情是怎么开始的？”格朗泰尔问，“你是怎么勾引我的？”

“我不知道？”他皱着眉承认，“我只是说我们在一起了，还提到了几次约会。我说得很笼统，我没想到她真的会来见你，还得假装这些都是真的。”

“我们还约过会？”格朗泰尔大笑，安灼拉歪歪头表示疑惑，格朗泰尔笑得更夸张了。“我还以为，某一天，我们之间的气氛实在太过紧张——毕竟我们一直在吵架——然后我们就上床了。之后我们一直在上床，因为我是你睡过的最好的床伴——”安灼拉抄起最近的靠垫朝他扔了过去，格朗泰尔大笑着止住了话头。

“哦别这样，”他说着挡开了靠垫，“如果我们想让珂赛特相信我们在一起了，我们就必须得谈这件事。如果每次有人问起我们的关系时，你都会脸红、一言不发，她是绝对不会相信我们的。”他一只手撑着沙发靠背，动作敏捷又熟练地翻了过去，腹肌上的纹身线条绷得紧紧的，安灼拉不得不强迫自己移开视线，因为见鬼的，这可是 _格朗泰尔_ ，但他身上有一些他此前从未见过的东西，而那是如此地吸引他。

“我知道你会想出个说法的，”他听到自己说，声音像是从远处传来的。“我不知道你——你喜欢什么类型的人。我不知道你会因为什么喜欢上我。你有什么想法吗？”

格朗泰尔沉默了几秒，安灼拉用余光瞥了他一眼，看到他正盯着堆在墙边的空画布。他的胸口有一种奇怪的空虚感，某种类似于恐慌的东西缠绕、挤压着他的肺，让他禁不住去想 _如果_ 。如果格朗泰尔想不出一个爱上他的合理的理由呢？如果他们想出的说法听起来很傻呢？他从来不是格朗泰尔的头号粉丝，这不是什么秘密，但是——

“爱潘妮，”格朗泰尔说，“三年前的那个三月。她在一个周二的凌晨三点打电话给我，那天她回家取东西，结果发现伽弗洛什一个人在家，已经三天没吃饭了，父母不知所踪。她想争取伽弗洛什的监护权，但没人愿意帮她，因为她没有工作，还不到二十岁，自己甚至都没有地方住，因为有人把她的房东举报给了环境卫生局，他们在建筑材料里检测到了石棉，当时情况乱成一团，一切都糟透了，而她只是想帮伽弗洛什。她没有权利，没有法律地位，甚至没有人愿意多看她一眼，然后你就出现了—— _你_ 。你们律所的明星律师、法律界的宠儿，而她甚至都不需要开口 _求_ 你。”说到这里，他的目光与安灼拉的短暂相遇，只有一瞬间，然后就移开了视线，他用手蹭着下巴，说：“你为她接下了案子，你无偿帮助了她，即使这对你没有任何好处，而你甚至跟她不熟。我知道那个案子不容易，我 _了解_ 德纳第夫妇，我知道他们竭尽全力对付你，但你不在乎，你还是接了那个案子。”

安灼拉记得很清楚，那个案子绝对是个地狱，很多人告诉他不要插手，也有人告诫他，如果他不去管的话，他的生活会轻松很多。但爱潘妮是他的朋友——虽然不是 _他_ 本人的朋友，但也一样是朋友——而他进入法律界的全部原因就是为了帮助别人。

如果他连最需要帮助的人都帮不了，那他算是个什么样的人？

“我是说，我们在那之前就认识了，”格朗泰尔继续说，“我的意思是，我在你的会议上喝得酩酊大醉，你愤怒地瞪着我，我们的争吵总是带着毫不掩饰的性张力。而且，我一直觉得你很辣，因为拜托，我长眼睛了，但你对爱潘妮的帮助，你为伽弗洛什做的事……”他慢慢停了下来，耸耸肩。“让我意识到你有一颗心。”

安灼拉不知道该说些什么，过了一会儿才意识到这些都是编的，格朗泰尔并不 _真的_ 这么想，然后他抓起之前那个靠垫，砸向他的胸口。

“我当然有心了，”他回答说。他本想激怒对方，但效果却差了十万八千里，因为格朗泰尔的话让他的心暖了起来。“不过，很高兴知道你觉得我很辣。”

“我当然觉得你很辣了，”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼，回答说，“你不照镜子吗？”

安灼拉瞪了他一眼。他非常清楚格朗泰尔对自己的外貌有什么看法，他在缪尚说起过很多次，一喝醉酒就充满诗意地赞美起他头发的颜色和下颌的线条。这让安灼拉想起自己上中学的时候，人们因为他的长发和女孩似的外表取笑他，上了大学后，人们又认为他是靠脸才走到现在这个位置的。

一个念头徘徊在他的脑海深处，促使他说：“等等——如果你三年前就开始喜欢我了，那我们为什么花了这么长时间才在一起？”

“因为你太他妈迟钝了，”格朗泰尔欢快地说，蹦跳着站了起来。“现在我要去洗澡了，你可以选择留在这里，再拿上点东西，或者等我十分钟后去你家找你。”

安灼拉还没来得及回答，他就离开了，留下安灼拉一人在一片沉默中眨眼看着他离去的背影。

* * *

他们转移到安灼拉的公寓，取出格朗泰尔装在纸箱里带下来的东西，争论着把它们放在哪里看起来自然一些，既能让人一眼就看出来安灼拉有个男朋友，又不至于太过刻意。格朗泰尔的纹身现在被一件翠绿色带拉链的卫衣遮住了，但他没有擦干头发，卷发在头上乱成一团，安灼拉手指发痒，想解开那些缠在一起的结，捋顺他的发丝。

为了让自己的双手忙起来，他把几本书放到客厅的书架上（其实他把书放到哪里都无所谓，因为无论何时，你总能在他的咖啡桌上、床边、厨房的流理台上看到成堆的书、杂志、和报纸，都是他当时在看的东西，或者是朋友借给他的，又或是从图书馆借来的）。他们默默工作了一会儿，但最终，格朗泰尔用一个问题打破了沉默。

“那你是什么时候爱上我的？你是什么时候意识到我成了你的软肋的？”

“当然不是在你给我——”安灼拉看着手里的书，“《达·芬奇密码》？什么鬼？不，把它拿回去。或者——《查理与巧克力工厂》？”

“什么？”格朗泰尔争辩道，“这是本好书！你知道，讲的是一个倒霉的孩子得到了他唯一的机会，这个天赐良机可以让他得到想要的一切，这当然不可能在现实生活中发生了，因为， _讲真的吗_ ？但不管怎么说，你可以走进他的故事里，在一个吸毒的隐士的帮助下，从默默无闻走向世界之巅，一开始，没有人把他当回事，人们认为他绝对没有机会，因为他们都太以自我为中心了，只关注自己的问题，看不到别人的难处。是啊，当然了，所以他抓住了本不属于他的机会，不过一点离经叛道又有什么坏处呢？”

安灼拉觉得有些好笑，感觉自己露出了一个微笑。“小心点，你开始听起来像个乐观主义者了。”

“在你的事情上，我一直是个乐观主义者。”

“什么？”

“没什么，”格朗泰尔从他手里抢过书，“不管怎么说，如果你不想要这本经典的话，我就自己留着好了。不，别想了，你已经有过机会了，”他继续说，在安灼拉作势要把书抢回来的时候挡开了他，“不，这是我的。总之，别岔开话题，你现在应该在想你是什么时候爱上我的，不是想着怎么偷我的财产。嘿！你基本上可以说，你 _偷走了我的心_ 。”

安灼拉呻吟一声，格朗泰尔愉快地笑了起来。“也许你还从我那偷了点别的东西——好吧好吧，借来的，随便你——然后你发现自己不想把它还回来，那时你才意识到了对我的感情。”

安灼拉皱眉看着他，努力想着格朗泰尔那里有什么东西会是他想要的，但脑子里一片空白。他的公寓里散落着很多朋友们留下的东西——热安的弯柄伞，橱柜里有一袋古费拉克最喜欢的麦片，一副公白飞的备用眼镜——但没有任何东西尖叫着表示“我爱上了格朗泰尔！”

余光里的动作吸引了他的注意力，他向右转过头去，格朗泰尔刚好把什么东西扔在了他的头上。他被打了个措手不及，胡乱挥着手，手肘大概是撞到了格朗泰尔的胸骨上，让他呛咳着咒骂出声，之后又是一阵粗暴的拉扯，他才终于重见天日。他傻乎乎地眨了眨眼，把头发从眼前拨开，低下头看见——

“你的卫衣？”

“我的卫衣，”格朗泰尔肯定了他，嘴角扬起一个微笑。“你觉得冷，我就把它借给你穿，但你一直没还。你开始经常穿着它，却没有意识到自己在做什么，公白飞和古费拉克大概向你提起过，你否认了自己的感情，却被惹得情绪激动。后来我们在缪尚为某些事情大吵了一架——我不知道——废除帝制、白人至上主义、资本主义制度下的异性恋父权之类的吧——然后你吻了我，也可能是我吻了你，我们谁也不清楚。事情就是从这里开始的。”

安灼拉张嘴想说些什么，却什么话也说不出来。相反，他发现自己在想象格朗泰尔描述的情景，被他的卫衣——这件卫衣——这样简单的东西吸引住了注意力，沉浸在了自己的世界中，然后他发现自己完全迷上了它的手感，试图想象把它穿在身上会是什么感觉，就像格朗泰尔说的那样。

卫衣摸起来非常柔软舒适，由于格朗泰尔的身材比他更壮，因此卫衣的肩部会更宽一些，袖子也更长，袖口大概会落在他的指节处。他用拇指漫不经心地来回抚摸着布料，过了一会儿才意识到自己在做什么，想起该怎么说话。当他开口时，只有一个字冒了出来。

“好。”

格朗泰尔看起来和他自己一样惊讶。就这样对视了几秒钟后，安灼拉问：“怎么了？”

“只是在想这颜色有多衬你的眼睛。”他还是一如既往的轻佻，又冲他可笑地眨了一下眼睛，就像他们接吻的那晚一样，然后转回身继续收拾东西。沉默持续着，直到格朗泰尔戏剧性地倒吸一口气，虔诚地叫道：“哦，我的上帝。”

安灼拉转过身，看见他捧着一个相框，立刻感到十分绝望。

“这是什么时候拍的？”

他把相框朝安灼拉的方向转过去，刚好能让他看到里面的照片，那是他、公白飞和古费拉克去年圣诞节的时候拍的。古费拉克不知用什么办法说服了他和公白飞穿上了最恐怖的圣诞毛衣，那件毛衣大了三号，上面印满了火花、雪花、和糟糕透顶的双关语。公白飞头上还戴了一个驯鹿角，古费拉克双手搂着他们俩，虽然安灼拉一脸怒气，公白飞脸上带着满含爱意的恼火，但照片上的三人显然都很开心。

“去年圣诞节，”他回答说。

“这太珍贵了，你还有别的吗？”

安灼拉指指整间公寓。“随你挑。”

各种各样的相框与公寓里其他的杂物混在一起，里面是他生活中不同事件的照片，甚至还有热安为他某年生日做的剪报拼贴画。格朗泰尔出现在不少照片中，不过他通常都处在照片的边缘，在背景中与若李和博须埃一起大笑，或者与巴阿雷并肩站在一起。

不止一张照片令人尴尬，但安灼拉并不介意。如果照片不能展现人们真实的自我，那它们的意义何在？他觉得自己永远无法理解那些在镜头前嘟着嘴，摆姿势，以某种特定的方式表现自己的人，就像他们想把某些不属于自己的东西展现给世界。

“我们有麻烦了，”格朗泰尔突然清醒过来，说，拿起一个放在沙发旁一摞冯内古特小说上的相框。照片上是安灼拉和珂赛特，是他们小时候在一个集市上拍的。

“怎么了？”

“这里没有我的照片。”

“有啊，”安灼拉说，指着一张几个月前在缪尚拍的照片，“这张里面有你，厨房里还有一张——”

“不是，”格朗泰尔打断了他，“我是说，这里没有 _我们_ 的照片。你的公寓里摆满了所有你在乎的人的照片，却没有一张是你和你男朋友的，你觉得珂赛特会信吗？”

“哦。”

“是啊，‘哦’。”

“我们可以现在拍几张啊？”

“我发誓，有时候你是我认识的最愚蠢可笑的聪明人。我们当然不能现在拍了，”格朗泰尔翻了个白眼说。“因为这样的话，你就会得到一系列我们在你公寓里的照片，每张照片都穿着同样的衣服，好像我们没有别的事可做，也没去过任何地方似的。明白问题所在了吧？”

安灼拉皱起眉，思考着这一问题，考虑着该怎么办。他们当然可以不拍任何照片，并且希望珂赛特不会注意到，但是他知道，珂赛特绝对不可能注意不到这点，毕竟她已经对他的爱情生活关心了那么久。所以，要拍一些他和格朗泰尔的情侣照，最简单的方法是什么？

“那我们只能去约会了，”他说，“每次都穿不同的衣服，一天出去几次，这样我们应该就能拍到足够多不同地点的照片了。然后我们可以把它们打印出来，装进相框，摆在家里。这样就足以让她相信了。你觉得呢？”

“我觉得和你去约会怎么样？”格朗泰尔说，歪着头仔细思考着。整场对话中，他的目光一直集中在手里的照片上，此时他放下照片，终于抬起了头，唇上勾起一个微笑。“你来付钱吗？”

“我已经给你一千块了！”

格朗泰尔一惊，好像他从没提起过这件事似的。“人总得吃饭吧，”他拖着调子说，但他的语气里没有了惯常的嘲弄，取而代之的是某些安灼拉无法言明的东西。他看了眼手表，又补充说：“好吧，如果我们快点的话，今晚我们有足够的时间约两次会。我们可以去吃个饭，然后再去做点别的，两次都拍点照片。你说呢，阿波罗？我们要不要去……狂欢一场？”

安灼拉环顾四周，寻找另一个靠垫丢向他。

* * *

“你 _笑一笑_ 能死吗？”

“我在笑了。”

“根本不算。”

“这怎么就不算笑了？”

“你只是把牙露出来了，但是一点 _感情_ 也没有。”

“这到底是什么意思？”

“好吧，想点你喜欢的东西，”格朗泰尔说，用一把沾着巧克力的勺子指着他，“无政府主义，推翻君主制，你对罗伯斯庇尔的狂热。不，我知道了。还记得去年圣诞节吗，弗以伊在赈济中心工作，他们的物资供应不足，古费拉克就把大家叫到了一起，我们凑齐物资立刻赶了过去。”

安灼拉没有多加回忆就露出了一个微笑——格朗泰尔立刻掏出手机拍了下来。“啊哈！”他得意洋洋地宣告。他把勺子塞进嘴里，把手机转过来给安灼拉看。“看，这是你的假笑，这是你真正的 _微笑_ 。”

他不情愿地承认两者之间确实有差别，但只有细微的差别。“行吧，”他说，格朗泰尔叼着勺子笑了起来。“但我们的目的不是要拍我们两人的合影吗？”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔摆弄着手机说。安灼拉眯起眼睛，格朗泰尔再次把手机拿给他看，他猛地倒吸一口气。

“你把我设成壁纸了？”

“当然啦！你看你自己多可爱！”

“ _格朗泰尔_ 。”

“你们现在要买单吗？”负责他们这桌的服务生说，她礼貌地在他们桌边徘徊。安灼拉换上一副不那么凶残的表情，格朗泰尔开心地把手机收回口袋里。他们跳过了前菜，直接点了主菜，然后安灼拉大发慈悲地允许格朗泰尔点了甜点（“要两个勺子！”他兴高采烈地对女孩说），用餐期间，两人只喝了一瓶酒。格朗泰尔自己完全可以喝掉一整瓶，但他似乎想好好表现，而安灼拉对此很是高兴。

“好的，谢谢，”他说，从格朗泰尔身上移开目光。“我来付。”

“我们在 _约会_ ，”格朗泰尔神秘兮兮地说，“他在追我呢。”

他们一走出门外，安灼拉就给了他的胳膊一拳。“有这必要吗？”

“什么？”格朗泰尔问，一边在卫衣的口袋里翻找着烟和打火机。“你是说告诉服务生我们在约会的事？我只是想找点乐子，阿波罗。谁在乎她是不是觉得我们在约会？这是我们想让珂赛特相信的事，记得吗？”

“是的，但是……”听见格朗泰尔把话说出来感觉有些奇怪，看见他对这一切表现得如此自在就更奇怪了，而安灼拉却在忙着审视自己做过的每一件事，思考那是否有说服力，别人会不会相信他们，会不会认为他们正在约会。珂赛特再过几天就要来了，等她到这的时候，她期待着能看到他们热恋的样子。

“你没救了，”格朗泰尔说，点燃香烟，把手臂滑进安灼拉的臂弯挽着他。安灼拉斜眼瞟了他一眼，不假思索地伸手从格朗泰尔唇间拿过香烟。他把烟放在自己唇间，快速吸了一口，在尼古丁的冲击下闭上了眼睛。香烟的味道虽然不烈，但也足以让他冷静下来了，他又吸了一口，才把烟还回去。格朗泰尔盯着他，嘴唇微张，回了回神才把烟接过去。

“所以我们第一次约会时，去吃了晚餐，”安灼拉说，回到正轨。“我付了钱——”

“我们平摊了账单。”

“但我 _确实_ 付了钱。”

“那只是因为你要为这一切付钱给我，”格朗泰尔挥挥手说，仿佛要把假装约会、今晚、他们的关系全都包含进去，“如果这场约会是真的，我绝对不会让你请客。我支持平等，反对恋爱关系中要有一个‘男性角色’这种可笑的刻板印象。”

安灼拉感觉自己在微笑，把烟从格朗泰尔挥舞着的手中拿了回来。“所以我们可能会吵起来，因为你以为我想去贵一点的餐厅，而我只是想去你想去的地方。所以我们谁也不喜欢我们去的那间高档餐厅，我们点了酒就离开了——我喝光了我的，你把那瓶酒带走了——我们最终去了一家破旧的小餐馆，但那并不重要，因为我们真正想做的只是一起共度时光。我们分享了一道主菜，你开了一个关于《小姐与流浪汉》的糟糕玩笑，然后我们在吃甜点的时候接吻了。”

格朗泰尔看着他，夜色中，他的眼睛就如夜空般蓝得发黑，他轻声说：“现在你明白了。”

他们在气氛舒适的沉默中走了一会儿，来回传递着烟，直到格朗泰尔突然停了下来。由于他们一直挽着手，安灼拉突然被向后一扯，也停了下来，他转身想瞪他一眼，却并没有实现，因为他从未在格朗泰尔脸上见过如此这般的敬畏和惊奇。

他顺着格朗泰尔的目光看到了两个女孩，她们正热切地聊着什么，消失在了一栋楼的转角处。他不认识她们，如果是在其他情况下，她们可能毫不起眼，只是每天在路上擦肩而过的几百人之一罢了，根本不会注意到，如果没有那双挂在她们肩上的冰鞋的话，冰刀在月光下闪闪发亮。

“ _不要_ 。”

“就要！”格朗泰尔宣布，不再挽着安灼拉，而是抓着他的手臂把他拖到了街上，“太完美了！”

他的抗议完全没有引起注意——或者更确切地说，被忽视了——格朗泰尔拖着他走过街道，走进广场，这里在圣诞季到来时建起了临时滑冰场。树木之间挂着的彩灯，以及街边带有户外座位和暖炉的餐厅照亮了整个广场。这里已经挤满了滑冰的人，安灼拉看到之前的那两个女孩正坐在长凳上，一边换鞋一边仍在热切地聊着天。

滑冰场的一侧有一间可以租冰鞋的小屋，格朗泰尔一路把他拽到了那里，路过某间餐厅时，把烟头扔到了餐桌上的烟灰缸里。

“两双鞋，谢——呃，什塔？”

安灼拉一直在试图把自己的手臂从格朗泰尔的死亡抓握中挣脱出来，所以没有看租鞋亭，此时他猛地抬起头，看见米西什塔正低头看着他们，精心修剪过的眉毛扬了起来。“你好。”

“你们好，”她说，扫了一眼格朗泰尔仍然握着的手腕，又移回了视线。“两双鞋？”

“是的？”格朗泰尔现在听起来没那么确定了，但他没有放开安灼拉的手腕。既然他们已经被抓了个现行，再放手就有点太傻了。然而值得称赞的是，米西什塔什么也没说，只是记下了他们需要的鞋号，去找合适的冰鞋，在此期间安灼拉心里慌得不行。

“给你们，”她说，把冰鞋递给他们。然后，她意味深长地看着他们，上下打量一番，露出一个笑容。她是那种无论什么场合都会涂血红色唇膏的女孩，安灼拉有点害怕。“看起来很般配嘛。”

“我也这么觉得，”格朗泰尔说，又傻里傻气地眨了下眼睛，打破了把安灼拉僵在原地的紧张情绪，让他能有足够的力气呻吟出声。“嗷，别这样，亲爱的，没什么好害羞的。”

“去你的，”安灼拉说，但语气中没什么情绪。他抬头看了一眼亭子里的米西什塔，谨慎地考虑着自己要说的话。虽然他们之前说过话，但她并不是他们朋友圈里的一员，只是碰巧在和他们中的两个人约会而已。“我们刚在一起不久。”

“你在逗我吧，”她拖腔拖调地说，安灼拉感觉自己脸红了。很少有人能让他手足无措，但米西什塔身上却有些什么东西，只用大笑或者只言片语就能把人生吞活剥。

“珂赛特还不知道，”格朗泰尔说，“或者说，她知道，只是不知道那人是我。我是他见不得光的小秘密。”

“我明白了。”她投向安灼拉的眼神让他想要逃跑，然后躲起来。他从未如此羞愧过——他过了一会儿才意识到，他是为这段虚假的关系感到羞愧。

“她会知道的，”他说，伸手握住格朗泰尔的手，与他十指相扣，他的心奇怪地颤抖了一下，这才意识到这是他们第一次牵手。“我想让她知道。她过几天会来，我和格朗泰尔准备到那时再告诉她。”

“他认为这就像宣布结婚一样，”格朗泰尔慢吞吞地说，捏了捏他的手，“好像人们不会直接在Facebook上更新情感状态似的。不管怎么说，我们该付多少钱？”

“你觉得她信了吗？”等他们走出了听力范围，坐在滑冰场边的长凳上，系好冰鞋的鞋带时，安灼拉问。

“谁，米西什塔？”格朗泰尔回头看了一眼租鞋亭，一边系鞋带一边露出一个笑容。“谁知道呢？若李和博须埃不知道自己和她在一起是惹上了什么麻烦，但我也不希望他们和别人在一起。”他拍拍手，站起身来，轻松地原地转身，尽管他正站在该死的 _刀片_ 上，并朝安灼拉伸出手。

安灼拉盯着他的手。

然后低头看了看他的脚，以及脚下那对薄得离谱的冰刀，又再次抬头看着格朗泰尔的手。

格朗泰尔没有多等，直接抓住他的手把他拉了起来，结果毫不意外，安灼拉惊叫一声，向前跌进了他的怀里。格朗泰尔一只手搂住他的腰，稳住他的身体，这和昨天晚上——老天，那只是昨晚的事吗？——格朗泰尔吻他时的姿势几乎一模一样。

现在，他抬头看着他，看着他眼里闪烁着的愉悦的光芒，格朗泰尔向后退开，没有吻他，安灼拉有些奇怪地感到失望。格朗泰尔来到他的身边，一只手臂环在他的腰间，带着他走向滑冰场。恐惧在安灼拉的胃里翻腾，让他感觉想吐，这一切是不会有好结果的。

格朗泰尔踏上冰面的样子看起来很轻松，原地转身面对着安灼拉。他垂下手臂握住他的手，拉着他往前走，安灼拉不情愿地跟上了。他回头看见一个不到五岁的小男孩从他们身边滑过，让滑冰看起来简直像是小孩子的游戏。

他下定决心，踏上了冰面，几乎立刻脚底打滑，他挣脱了格朗泰尔的手，去扶滑冰场的内墙，咒骂出声。

过了一会儿他才意识到格朗泰尔正在嘲笑自己，还笑弯了腰，安灼拉转身瞪着他，格朗泰尔掏出手机，开始拍照。

“你 _敢_ ，”他嘶声说，半心半意地去抢手机，脚底却打了个滑，他大叫一声，重新扶住了墙面。

“逼我啊，”格朗泰尔唱着歌说，令人恼火地退到了他够不着的地方，又拍了一张照片。

“ _格朗泰尔_ 。”

他的恼火当然无法阻止格朗泰尔，毕竟他总是在竭尽所能地激怒安灼拉，存心跟他作对。意识到这一点并没有让他生气，只是让他的决心更坚定了。他从墙上放下双手，转身面对格朗泰尔。他总是很固执（就像追着骨头的狗，珂赛特喜欢这么说），这一次也不例外。他拒绝就这样无助地站在一边。

于是他深吸一口气，羞耻地一寸一寸向前挪动，走向格朗泰尔。

走在冰面上，没有任何东西可以扶住，他十分害怕，脑海里闪过各种画面，刀刃、冰面、摔断的骨头，但他的决心比那更坚定。格朗泰尔仍然举着手机，但没有拍照，只是看着安灼拉一步步走向自己。

“向前蹬脚，”几秒种后，他说，“不要迈步。你不是在走路，你是在滑冰。滑起来。”

安灼拉怒视着他，但格朗泰尔的站姿轻松随意，偶尔原地转身划出一个完美的圆圈，只是因为他可以，这些都表明他知道自己在说什么。于是安灼拉深吸一口气，照他说的做了，一只脚向前蹬，然后是另一只脚，难以置信，令人惊讶，他觉得自己慢慢掌握了技巧。

他跟着格朗泰尔在冰面上穿行，渐渐习惯了这种奇怪的行进方式，习惯了如何转换重心，最后，他终于学会了，可以自如地在冰面上滑行。他绽开一个微笑，然后大声笑了起来，不可否认，滑冰真的很有趣。他抬头看着格朗泰尔，向他伸出手去，突然意识到自己不知道该怎么停下来。

“该死，”他咒骂一声，整个人撞在了格朗泰尔身上。

他们双双撞向了滑冰场边的墙，格朗泰尔痛苦地呼出一口气，双臂再次环上了安灼拉的腰，把他紧紧抱在怀里。安灼拉忘记了该如何呼吸，血液在耳中奔涌，心脏砰砰跳个不停，他甚至没有听到拍照声，只是在抬起头时看到了格朗泰尔举起的手机。

照片是在一臂远的距离拍下的，格朗泰尔只有半张脸进了镜头。照片上只能看见他微笑时弯起的嘴角，低头看着安灼拉，后者把脸埋在他的胸前，双眼紧闭，脸颊通红。

“卧槽？”一个声音叫道，格朗泰尔手里的手机突然被抢走了。

“注意语言，”格朗泰尔厉声说，安灼拉抬头看见伽弗洛什正毫不礼貌地坐在墙头上。

“你俩是在一起了还是怎么回事？”他问，一边翻看着照片。安灼拉知道自己应该说点什么，但是刚刚的撞击让他喘不过气来，只有靠着格朗泰尔的支撑才能勉强站稳，而此时此刻，他又被格朗泰尔隔着夹克外套传来的心跳声分散了注意力。

“你不是该上床睡觉了吗？”格朗泰尔回嘴，对此伽弗洛什只是哼了一声。

“我姐还在工作。”

“所以你就跑出来惹事了？”

“谁说我是出来惹事的？”伽弗洛什反问道，此时他们身后传来一声叫喊。伽弗洛什回头看了一眼，咧嘴一笑，把手机扔回格朗泰尔手里，“我得走了，好好享受你们无聊的约会吧。”他突然跳到了滑冰场上，箭一般地冲了出去，在情侣和孩子之间飞快穿行，就像一个花了太多时间在楼顶跳来跳去、上房揭瓦的孩子一样轻松自如，直到他翻过滑冰场另一侧的墙，消失在夜色中。

“好吧，”安灼拉说，打破了沉默，然后突然意识到自己仍然紧紧靠在格朗泰尔胸前，后者的双臂充满保护意味地把他抱在怀里。他向后仰起头，看着格朗泰尔的眼睛说：“被米西什塔看见已经够糟了，但是伽弗洛什？看来这事再也不是什么秘密了。”

“假设伽弗洛什真的在乎到愿意告诉别人，”格朗泰尔说，“但是别忘了，他只是个孩子。他不会在乎的。”

“说得也是，”安灼拉承认，“不过万一呢。看来现在已经没有退路了，除非向他们解释清楚。”

“你认为我会退出？”

“不，只是，如果你想的话。”

“我不想退出。”

“那就好。”

他不知道接下来该说些什么，也想不到任何话题。格朗泰尔的身体暖暖地贴在自己身上，他需要付出极大的意志力才能从他的怀里退开，但最终还是设法做到了。离开他的怀抱，安灼拉才突然意识到夜里有多冷，他责备自己没有把格朗泰尔的绿色卫衣一起带出来，而是把它留在了公寓里。

他活动一下双腿，回忆着滑冰的动作，然后向格朗泰尔伸出手去，“走吧。”

他们一直待到滑冰场关门，当他们把冰鞋还给米西什塔时，她温柔地冲他们微笑——安灼拉不知道自己的恐惧应该增加还是减少。他们一路沉默地走回公寓，分享着一支香烟，安灼拉在心里记下一笔，明天要去买包烟，弥补他今晚抽掉的这些。

等他们回到公寓时，夜晚的轻松氛围已然消失，他觉得有些尴尬，却不知道是为什么。起初他们走得很近，肩膀擦着肩膀，但等他走到家门口时，他们之间已经隔了一段距离，格朗泰尔靠在楼梯扶手上看着他。

他拿出钥匙开了锁，推开门。他打开灯，然后转身看着格朗泰尔，后者仍在楼梯边徘徊。

“通常情况下，”格朗泰尔说，“这个时候，约会结束时，你会亲吻对方。你知道，表明你还想继续。”

“通常情况下，”安灼拉重复他的话，叉起双臂靠着门框。

“或者请他们进屋喝杯咖啡。”

听闻此言，安灼拉挑起了眉毛。

“值得一试嘛，”格朗泰尔说，从走廊那边给了他一个飞吻。“晚安，阿波罗。”

“晚安。”

安灼拉站在门口，注视着他，直到他消失在楼梯尽头，回到他自己的公寓里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  [1] 以xx结尾意思是亲亲，安灼拉你竟然觉得这毫无意义……  
> [2] graphic novel，图像小说，也有译作视觉文学，是一种不同于漫画的体裁。


	3. 掩饰

“他对这整件事表现得出奇的……迁就。”安灼拉皱了皱眉，把钥匙插进锁孔里，停顿了一下，思考着“迁就”这个词用在这里是否合适。听起来有点怪，但也没有其他词能解释格朗泰尔为什么会如此欣然地允许他进入自己的生活，改变自己的一切，以满足安灼拉对他的需要。

“什么意思？”古费拉克在电话那头说，语气很是好奇。安灼拉用肩膀和耳朵夹住手机，终于打开了公寓门，进了屋，脱掉外套，然后才回答：“嗯，他不再抓住每一个机会跟我吵架了。你知道，平常的那些除外。而且，他还想出了不少主意，让我们的关系看起来更真实可信。”

“你真的那么惊讶吗？”

“不然我也不会这么说啊。我只是……我以为他会把这件事当做一个玩笑，就像他对待其他事情那样。”他皱着眉把鞋脱掉，站在公寓中间，不知道该做些什么。自从和格朗泰尔的事开始以来，他一直很困惑，感觉有点失去了重心。他自以为的对这位愤世嫉俗者的了解一直在不断变化。他对他的看法不一定是错的，他只是……没有从正确的角度看待他。

“安灼拉，你一定注意到了，只要事关有你，他的态度一向是认真的。”

“认真地想尽一切办法激怒我，当然了。”

古费拉克在电话那头叹了口气，安灼拉皱起了眉。“你有时候真是迟钝得要命，”他说。安灼拉突然想起与格朗泰尔之间的一场对话，他也说过几乎一模一样的话，语气欢快。

“所以我错看了他，”他说，“我可以弥补的，我 _在_ 弥补了。我正在努力——少作假设，不去怀疑他。”

“那结果怎样？”

“他一直在问我是不是哪里不舒服。”

古费拉克大笑出声。安灼拉踱着步走过书房门口，看见电脑屏幕底部的聊天窗口闪动着提示。他原路返回，把手机夹在耳朵和肩膀中间，拿过鼠标点开聊天窗口，说：“我想，我们也许真的能做到。”

珂赛特的网名出现在聊天界面上方，头像是一张她和马吕斯抱在一起的照片，甜到让人牙酸。下面是一行醒目的黑色文字： _ **你** 在和 **格朗** 泰 **尔** 约会？？？？？_

“我晚点再打给你，”他对古费拉克说，然后挂断了电话。

操。这不是他想要的。珂赛特终究会知道的，他知道，但他希望可以在适当的时间，以自己的方式告诉她，以免他和格朗泰尔进展不顺。现在看来，他已经别无选择了。往好处想，他至少有格朗泰尔做他的假男友，好吧，也许是坏处。

他重重坐在椅子上，把键盘拉近些，深吸一口气，然后谨慎地打字： _谁告诉你的？_

她的回复几乎立刻跳了出来。 _所以这是真的了？_

 _谁告诉你的？_ 他毫无必要地重重敲着键盘，想借此表达他的恼火。他讨厌即时通讯，它缺少语气和情感上的表达，无法告诉你一个人的真实感受。

珂赛特没有用文字回复，而是打来了视频电话。他低声咒骂，从键盘上抬起手，用指关节揉着眼睛，试图思考。现在收回前言还来得及吗？她会不会把他的否认当做肯定？老天，他完全没有准备好。他深吸一口气，把手从脸上移开，接通了通话。一个网络摄像头的窗口弹了出来，占据了大部分的屏幕，他只来得及看一眼珂赛特，屏幕上就闪过一片耀眼的白光，然后慢慢聚焦成了手机上的一张照片。他花了点时间才弄清楚那是什么，因为这实在太荒谬了。

珂赛特手机上的照片是滑冰场“约会”，但不是他或者格朗泰尔拍的。

“米西什塔，”他几乎是在低吼。照片是从滑冰场另一边拍下的，远距离和树上挂着的彩灯给照片笼上了一层温馨、朦胧的气氛。滑冰场上大部分的人影都模糊不清，画面正中央是格朗泰尔，他的双臂搂着安灼拉，安灼拉靠在他怀里支撑着自己，仰着头。他们冻得脸颊通红，气喘吁吁，毫无疑问，安灼拉差点——又——摔在了冰面上，但如果不知道前因后果，他们看起来就像因为对方而气喘吁吁。

“你俩太可爱啦！”珂赛特说，把手机从摄像头前拿开，滑到下一张照片，然后把手机重新推回摄像头前。“我都不知道你还会牵手！”

“又不是什么高深复杂的事，”他怒气冲冲地说，皱了皱眉。

珂赛特把手机从屏幕前拿开，脸上的喜悦消失了，她看起来有些迟疑，还有些担忧。“你不想让我知道吗？”她轻声问，安灼拉双手紧握桌边，提醒自己，无论珂赛特误会了什么，她只是在为他的幸福着想。或者说，为她所认为的，他的幸福着想。

他闭了闭眼睛，放松了握紧桌边的拳头。他必须让自己看起来有说服力，他必须表现出处于一段秘密关系中的人应有的反应。他摆出一副他希望是尴尬的表情，就像一个原本想把珍贵的秘密保守于心的人，然后重新睁开了眼睛。

“我不想搞砸，”他苦涩地说，“而且，我本来想亲自告诉你的。”

他最初的想法是描绘出一段不会长久的感情，一开始炙热地燃烧，但很快就渐渐冷却熄灭，这样他就可以尽快和格朗泰尔分手，她也不会再为这种事唠叨他了。只是，米西什塔发给珂赛特的照片让他们看起来与此完全相反，照片上的他们看起来非常幸福。

“你怎么会认识米西什塔？”他问，以此拖延时间。也许他可以在她来访的时候跟格朗泰尔大吵一架，这对他们来说又不是什么难事。

“噢，我们是老朋友了，”珂赛特回答，不屑一顾地挥挥手，“上次我过来的时候，爱潘妮介绍我们认识的。”

“好吧。所以你们现在以八卦别人的爱——感情生活为乐了？”

“你在逗我吗？当然啦！”她露出一个笑容，看起来真的很开心。“男人普遍都很傻，看着你们在黑暗中跌跌撞撞，试图搞清楚自己的感情，真的太有意思了。我还以为你们俩永远也搞不明白呢，你们几乎就跟公白飞和古费拉克一样糟糕——”

他眨眨眼，张开嘴想插话，因为， _什么情况_ ？但她继续说了下去：“——对话里充满了潜台词，还有未解决的性张力。老实说，如果我没有看到那些照片作为证据的话，我绝对不会相信你们真的能解决你们之间的破事。其实我还是有点不太相信，因为， _真的吗_ ，都这么久了？”

安灼拉坐在那里，无言以对。他都不知道珂赛特认识格朗泰尔，甚至还观察过他们之间的互动，并且认为他们之间有更多、更深刻的东西存在。她看人从不出错——有时候在他们聊天时，他感觉珂赛特比他自己还了解他——但她这次的判断太离谱了，他只能呆呆地坐在那里，哑口无言。

他不记得自己曾经明确地和珂赛特提起过格朗泰尔，除了偶尔在闲暇时间发去的短信，大部分是在缪尚的时候，而且总是没头没尾，通常会加上一句“ _他怎么就是不听我的话_ ”。

一阵敲门声将他从恍惚中惊醒。他摇摇头，越过肩膀喊着，让来人自己进来，眼睛仍然盯着屏幕，珂赛特正好奇地看着他，表情对于一个二十一岁的女孩来说有些过于精明了。

她可能已经在分析他说的话了，以及知道她知道自己和格朗泰尔在一起之后，他的反应。他不想给她机会搞清楚这一切都是个谎言，于是，为了转移她的注意力，他快速说道：“你和马吕斯怎么样了？”听见她轻轻叹息一声，安灼拉松了口气，每次说到马吕斯之前，珂赛特都会这样轻叹一声。

他真的、真的不想听马吕斯的事，马吕斯总是太在乎自己的利益，还有着最荒谬的政治观点，但是现在，只要能把话题从他和格朗泰尔这段虚假的恋爱关系上转移开，他什么都乐意做。至少得等到他有时间和格朗泰尔见面，讨论出解决办法之前。

她讲起了他们前一天做的事，这时一个熟悉的声音叫道：“我带了吃的！准备好接受求爱吧——噢，呃，你好，珂赛特。”

安灼拉抬起头，看见格朗泰尔愣在门口，一只手拎着一个塑料袋，另一只手拿着一套DVD。外面在下雨，所以他头上戴了一顶栗色便帽，但还是有几根露在外面的卷发被雨水打湿了，穿在皮夹克里面的上衣也湿了，紧紧贴在皮肤上。

珂赛特尖叫一声。安灼拉惊慌失措，敲着键盘想挂断通话，却没有成功，珂赛特盯着格朗泰尔，格朗泰尔盯着安灼拉，一切都被摄像头拍了下来，显示在屏幕上。天哪。他们看起来一定很傻，因为珂赛特突然大笑出声，双手捂着嘴，笑得停不下来。

笑声似乎终于让格朗泰尔回过神来，他的嘴角微微上扬，几乎露出了微笑。他把DVD放在一个书架上，另一只手摘掉便帽，甩了甩卷发上的水珠。一滴水珠沿着额头滑下，落在睫毛上，他眨眨眼抹去水珠，转身看着安灼拉。他的眼神里带着疑问，安灼拉知道接下来的事情要由他来决定。

但不知怎的，仅仅是看到他，就让他意识到，其实没有什么可纠结的。

“你好，”他说，在椅子上转过身，站了起来，穿过房间向格朗泰尔走去。情侣之间通常怎么问好？他在脑海里回忆着别人是怎么做的，首先想到了古费拉克，但是立刻放弃了这一想法，因为他有时候太热情了；接下来是热安，他害羞、胆怯，还容易脸红；然后他意识到，他不应该模仿任何人。

他必须表现得真实可信，他必须按 _自己_ 的方式来，所以他把其他人的记忆推回到脑海深处，终于走到了格朗泰尔面前，格朗泰尔把头微微歪向一侧，好奇地看着他。他知道自己应该恐慌，因为他完全不懂怎么谈恋爱，然而直觉却占了上风。

他们之间的距离很小，似乎又很大，他微微前倾，吻上他的嘴唇，感觉像是跳进了一个看不见底的深渊。

格朗泰尔睁大了眼睛——只是稍微，房间那边的珂赛特不会注意到的——他的呼吸颤抖了一下、两下，然后安灼拉断开了这个吻。这个吻不会超过几秒钟，但感觉却像是永恒，他等着格朗泰尔的反应，等着他做点 _什么_ ，他不知道自己在期待什么，但是当格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑，慢吞吞的说了声“你好”，抬起一只手拨开落在他脸上的头发时，如释重负的感觉几乎将他击倒。

“不知道你在打视频电话，”他低声补充说，目光越过安灼拉的肩膀看了眼笔记本电脑。他的指尖在安灼拉的侧脸上停留了一秒钟，然后落了下去。“如果你需要，我可以离开。”

“不，”他立刻回答，声音有点大，于是压低声音补充说，“如果你离开的话，会显得很可疑。我可以结束通话。”

“不，没关系，真的——”

“你刚刚冒着雨出去买吃的——”

“我可以自己吃，没关系——”

“不，我想让你留下来——”

电脑里传来一声响亮的咳嗽，打断了他们的对话，安灼拉转过身，看见珂赛特正从屏幕上意有所指地看着他们，已经从刚刚的笑声中平静下来了。安灼拉几乎忘记了她的存在。

“好吧，看来你们俩很忙，不需要我在这看着，”她说，“那我就走啦。安灼拉，我们可以改天再聊。总之，后天见啦，你们俩！”

“嗯，”安灼拉说，有些心不在焉。“后天见。”

“再见，格朗泰尔！”她补充道，安灼拉看见他朝屏幕挥了挥手，然后珂赛特结束通话，下了线。他走过去关掉电脑，等他再次转过身时，格朗泰尔仍然在门口徘徊，看起来十分不确定，像抓住一根救命稻草一样抓着他的便帽。

“你可以把外套脱了，你知道，”安灼拉说，“这里又没下雨。”

“我还是可以离开，”格朗泰尔烦躁不安地说，“如果你想给她打回去。”

作为回应，安灼拉抓住那顶愚蠢的便帽，从他的手里拽出来，扔到电脑桌上。格朗泰尔眨眨眼，嘴角牵起一抹微笑。“好吧，这可真是粗鲁。”

“闭嘴，脱掉你该死的外套。”

“遵命，长官，”他拖长音调说，脱下夹克搭在电脑椅的靠背上。“所以你在我们关系的各个方面都这么咄咄逼人吗？”安灼拉只是瞪了他一眼，格朗泰尔咧嘴一笑。“好吧，如果我要留下来的话，我会像我承诺过的那样做点吃的。我刚才说准备好接受求爱的时候可不是开玩笑的。”

他拿起那个装着食材的袋子，穿过门廊走进公寓。安灼拉对此有些好奇，便跟着他走进了厨房，格朗泰尔在他的厨房里如鱼得水，随便打开又关上橱柜和抽屉，把各种厨具和平底锅扔到流理台上。安灼拉交叉着双臂靠在早餐台上，就这么看着他。

他们俩周日都忙得不可开交，周一安灼拉要去上班，所以他们一整天都没做什么。格朗泰尔等他下班后和他见面，他们快速地完成了几次约会，每次都换一套不同的衣服，好让它们看起来像是不同的约会。他们约好了今晚见面，研究一下闲暇时间会做什么，如果不出门，他们会如何一起共度时光，但在古费拉克和珂赛特的双重夹击下，他完全忘记了这码事。

“所以工作怎么样，亲爱的？”格朗泰尔问，检查着流理台上的食材和厨具。

安灼拉对这个昵称翻了个白眼，但还是回答了他的问题：“和往常一样。”手指尴尬地敲着自己的手臂。告诉你所谓的约会对象多少细节才显得真实？大概比这多吧，所以他补充说：“我现在有一个棘手的案子。我不知道我们能不能赢，形势并不完全对我们有利，而且还有很多繁文缛节。”

说到这里，他停顿了一下，格朗泰尔没有立刻给出回应，于是他继续说：“我是说，我们还是 _有_ 办法赢下来的，只是要耗费大量的精力。没人愿意接这个案子是有原因的。如果我说，我自己没有怀疑过获胜的可能性，那就是撒谎了。”

“你会赢的，”格朗泰尔说，似乎决定好了要做什么菜，然后拿起几个鸡蛋，打进平底锅里，“你不知道怎么失败。”

“我以前输过案子。”

“系统故障。”

“我也是会犯错的，你知道。”

“不会。”

“会的。”

“不会。盐和胡椒呢？”

“在橱柜里——以及，我会犯错，我很可能会输掉这个案子。”

“谢了——以及，不，你不会的。”

“不客气——你非得这样吗？”

“哪样？”格朗泰尔抬起头，皱着眉，“往煎蛋卷里加盐和胡椒？”

“说这样的话，轻率地说我是最好的，然而我并不是，真的，我知道你只是在做你觉得一个合格的男朋友会做的事，表现出对我的信心，但是……”他组织着语言，但是找不到合适的话语，于是沮丧地叹了口气，说，“只有我们两个人的时候，你不必撒谎。”他讨厌格朗泰尔会在这种事情上说谎的想法，讨厌他在只有他们两个人的时候继续演戏。他们单独在一起的时候，他不需要扮演自己的男朋友。

“谁说我撒谎了？你总是能做到最好。”

“你是在讽刺我吗？”他问，部分原因是想看格朗泰尔跳起来，差点摔了煎锅，但主要原因是想把话题从自己身上转移开。每当格朗泰尔把注意力全部集中在他的身上时，他都不知道该说些什么，他发现忽略他的话，假装没听见会更容易一些。这不是格朗泰尔第一次说这种话了——大概也会不是最后一次，但那总是让他不舒服。赞美往往如此，因为他不是为了得到认可才去做这些事的。他做这些是因为他想帮助别人，因为他想改变世界。他不应该因此得到赞扬。

格朗泰尔很快就整理好了自己。“怎么？你希望如此？”他回头看了安灼拉一眼，笑容里充满暗示。“喜欢在上面，是不是？”

安灼拉被打了个措手不及，好不容易挤出一句话：“我想你必须自己去弄清楚了。”

“这是个承诺吗？”

“如果你是我的男朋友，你当然会知道我的……偏好。”每说一个字，他都觉得自己更大胆了一些，即使他还是不懂调情的技巧——无论这是什么。你可以和你假装约会的对象调情吗？和格朗泰尔之间的整件事都是未知领域，他不知道界限在哪里。这就像一步步走进未知世界。还蒙着眼睛。

不知怎的，他跨过了他们之间的距离，格朗泰尔转过身来，背靠着流理台，眼神暗了下来，满是他读不懂的东西，说：“我敢肯定，我们花了很多个漫长的夜晚，来探索对方喜欢什么。”

“一整晚，”安灼拉赞同道，抬起双手放在流理台边上，撑在格朗泰尔身体两侧。他的动作让两人靠得更近了，完全进入了彼此的个人空间。这让安灼拉的心脏在胸腔里跳得更快了，这种感觉通常在他接下一个新案子，或者走进法庭的时候才会出现。肾上腺素冲刷过全身，伴随着未知、挑战、证明自己的机会。

“没错，”格朗泰尔用气声说道，视线在安灼拉的脸上游走，在他的嘴唇上停留了一会儿，然后才与他视线相接。格朗泰尔抬起一只手，犹豫片刻，然后落在了安灼拉的胯部，拇指勾着他裤子上的腰带环。这个动作已经让他觉得很熟悉了，一个随意的触碰很能说明问题。

他们之间的对话和动作让他忍不住想象格朗泰尔在其他情景下触碰他，想象把手放在他的身上，没有衣服的阻碍，会是什么感觉。自从他们开始假装约会以来，他才发现格朗泰尔是一个多么爱动手的人，他手上总是有动作，触摸、感觉。如果他手里没有烟的话，他就会摆弄袖口，或者把玩酒杯。他张开嘴想说点什么，随即意识到自己想不起来对话进行到了哪里，想不起来他们在聊什么，也不记得最后一个说话的是谁。

他不知道是谁先开始的，然而就在他们即将接吻时，格朗泰尔的手肘撞到了锅柄，他咒骂一声，从安灼拉面前退开，又咒骂了一声。煎蛋卷已经有点糊了，他及时关掉炉灶，免得糊到完全不能吃。他看起来既懊恼又生气，安灼拉忍不住笑了出来，缓解了紧张的气氛。

“只是一个煎蛋卷，”他指出，“你可以重新做。”

“这不只是一个煎蛋卷，”格朗泰尔咕哝着，瞪了他一眼，把蛋饼对折，用锅铲从中间切开，分装在两个盘子里，“这是有史以来最棒的煎蛋卷。或者说，曾经是。”他哀伤地低头看着自己的盘子。

“看来你只能再给我做一次了，”安灼拉答道，拿起自己的盘子走进客厅。格朗泰尔跟在他身后，低声咕哝着什么，安灼拉只是对他一笑。

他们坐在沙发上，在各种不配套的靠垫和安灼拉积攒的、又舍不得扔掉的奇奇怪怪的东西（包括两张他们前一天晚上去看的那部电影的票根）之间腾出空间，在友好的沉默中吃完了煎蛋卷。煎蛋卷真的很棒——虽然不是世界上最棒的，但也差不多了——安灼拉决定，他一定要让格朗泰尔再给他做一次，即使是在这件事结束之后。毕竟，如果他们没在假扮情侣的话，可能会更安全一些，因为那时安灼拉就不会尝试着跟他调情，格朗泰尔也不会再把食物烧糊了。

吃完后，他们一起看电视，讨论他们喜欢什么，不喜欢什么，以及对方需要知道的一些小事情。安灼拉把遥控器让给了格朗泰尔，结果在十分钟之内看了各种不同的节目，因为格朗泰尔一觉得无聊就会换台。按理说，这绝对会惹恼他，但整个过程中，格朗泰尔一直在对节目进行分析，把角色和剧情拆分开来，利用几秒钟的广告时间编排他自己的剧情。这很有趣，也很幽默，安灼拉满足地蜷缩在沙发一角，听着他说下去，时间就这样流逝了。

他想，回到家和另一个人待在一起，感觉也不错。

他已然降下了心防，所以这个想法并没有像往常那样吓到他，反而激起了他的好奇心。他反复思考，细细品味，觉得有另一个人进入他的生活也不错，过了一会儿才注意到格朗泰尔的实时评论已经停了下来。把自己从思绪中拉出来的感觉就像在糖浆中跋涉，他看向格朗泰尔，发现他蜷缩在沙发的另一边，头枕在靠垫上，闭着眼睛。

他已经睡着了。

安灼拉忍不住露出一个微笑。他站起身来，把盘子拿到厨房去洗干净，小心翼翼地不要发出太大的声音。等他回来时，格朗泰尔还在那里，看起来一反常态的年轻和天真，他有了一个主意。他在书房的电脑桌上找到了手机，就在若李拿到他第一套真正的外科手术服那张照片后面，然后滑动解锁。

他回到客厅，迅速拍下一张格朗泰尔的睡颜，然后把手机塞进口袋，去客房拿毯子。他把毯子盖在格朗泰尔身上，格朗泰尔吸吸鼻子，翻了个身，呢喃着什么，但他仍然闭着眼睛，睡得很熟。

安灼拉直起身，翻看着手机里和格朗泰尔约会时拍的照片，不同的约会场景，不同的姿势。他最喜欢的是那些他们没有伪装的照片，那些没有刻意装作一对情侣的时刻。照片上，格朗泰尔的微笑是真诚的，他的笑声是真实的。他的拇指停留在一张滑冰场的照片上，那是一张格朗泰尔眺望着人群的侧影，但接下来，那张几分钟前拍下的照片吸引了他的注意力。

他打开照片，拇指划过屏幕上格朗泰尔熟睡时柔和的面容。他把这张照片设成了壁纸，然后关掉手机，把它放在床头柜上，准备睡觉。

* * *

“你他妈还告诉谁了？”

格朗泰尔进门的时候大声说，整间咖啡馆的人都转过身来看他。安灼拉皱了皱眉，在座位上微微埋下身子，试图避开那些转向自己的目光，虽然不知道格朗泰尔在说些什么，但他还是感到一阵内疚。没有什么能阻挡格朗泰尔的脚步，即使是那些窃窃私语也不行，他大步穿过咖啡馆，在安灼拉对面的座位上坐下，怒气冲冲地瞪着他。安灼拉放弃了不引人注意的努力，在座位上坐直身体，叹了一口气。“我不知道你在说什么，你能说得具体一点吗？”

“我刚接到我姐姐的电话，她在电话里大喊大叫，声音大得狗都能听到，我觉得我一只耳朵已经聋了，而这都是你的错，你个混蛋。”他破罐破摔地拿起那杯安灼拉给他点的咖啡——黑咖啡，加少量奶，肉桂调味——喝了一口，越过杯子怒视着他。

安灼拉仔细斟酌着要说的话，最终说：“你姐姐打电话了？”

“很不幸，是的。”格朗泰尔放下马克杯，伸手拿了一包安灼拉给他拿来的糖，用牙齿撕开，倒进咖啡里。“先是大呼小叫地说她有多激动，然后又嚷嚷着她有多生气我没告诉她，最后抱怨说，她不是从别人，而是从若李那里知道的——我是说，认真的，你非得告诉他吗？若李？这辈子都守不住一个秘密，缪尚的八卦女王若李？”

安灼拉看着他搅匀咖啡里的糖，回答说：“我还是不知道你在说什么。”

“我们！”格朗泰尔叫道，高举着双臂，再一次吸引了咖啡馆里所有人的目光。安灼拉怒视着他们，直到他们回去做自己的事，然后才把注意力转向格朗泰尔。这真的值得他放弃午休时间吗？他以为格朗泰尔只是想见个面聊聊天，而不是对他大吼大叫。“我们在约会的事，”格朗泰尔继续说，“她以为我们在一起了。”

“噢，”安灼拉说，终于明白格朗泰尔在说什么了，忍不住笑了起来。他毫无同情心，毕竟珂赛特发现他们在约会后，他也受到了严刑逼问。现在他不是唯一一个忍受着喜欢多管闲事的姐妹的人了。这一认知不该让他觉得如此安心，但事实如此。

从格朗泰尔不断向他投来的阴沉目光来看，他显然没有把事情处理好。“她想知道 _细节_ 。她盘问了我 _好几个小时_ 。这他妈一点也不好笑。”

“非常好笑。”

“我甚至不知道你想让大家都知道这件事！”格朗泰尔叫道，“我以为只要让珂赛特相信就够了，然后我们就可以结束了，仅此而已。我没想到你会告诉所有人！”

“等等，什么？”安灼拉皱眉问。“我谁也没告诉。好吧，我是说，公白飞和古费拉克知道，因为他们曾试图劝我不要来问你，米西什塔一定也知道了，因为她告诉了珂赛特—— _米西什塔_ ，”他低吼一声，当然是她了。她一定是把她看到的事情告诉了若李和博须埃，而不仅仅是珂赛特，这就意味着，现在所有人都认为他和格朗泰尔真的在一起了。

格朗泰尔轻声说：“公白飞和古费拉克曾经劝过你不要来问我？”

“是啊，我猜他们觉得你不会答应？我本来是要去问热安的。”

“哦，这样。好吧。”

格朗泰尔用牙齿咬着下唇，咬住又松开，咬住又松开。安灼拉忽然觉得自己好像哪句话说错了，却又想不出来到底说错了什么。他回忆着他们刚刚的对话，但是一无所获。他想要摆脱这种感觉，便说：“若李以为我们在一起了，你是因为这个生气的？”

“我不知道，也许吧？我是说，这不是我想象的……”格朗泰尔声音渐弱，慢慢停了下来，然后耸耸肩，露出一丝勉强的微笑，“看来我们只能继续了，不是吗？若李知道了就意味着博须埃知道了，巴阿雷可能也知道了，如果他们最近一起出去喝过酒的话。如果米西什塔和珂赛特都知道了，爱潘妮一定也知道了。”

“那我们要告诉他们真相吗？”

他不知道自己对此是什么感受，除了让他觉得上不来气以外。突然之间，这一切都显得如此真实。在此之前，只有珂赛特一个人以为他们在约会，伪装起来还很容易，但现在，越来越多的人知道了他们的关系，这就意味着他们不得不为此倾注更多的表演，更多伪装。越来越多的人会发现一切都是个谎言，他们根本没有在一起。

“你在逗我吗？若李都守不住我们在约会的秘密，他是绝对不可能瞒住珂赛特这一切都是个谎言的，”格朗泰尔说。“她明天就要来了，我们没有时间告诉所有人真相，让他们配合我们演戏。”

安灼拉点点头，双手捧着自己的马克杯，若有所思。“我们得分手。”

“什么？”格朗泰尔声音沙哑。

安灼拉猛地抬起头，“不，不是现在，我是说，等她到这之后。这样一来，等她回家后，她就不会再来烦我了。到时候我可以说我心碎了，她就不会再给我介绍其他人了，别人也不会来问我们这件事。”

“哦，”格朗泰尔说，“有道理。”他顿了一下，接着说，“若李会崩溃的。”

他点点头表示同意，思绪已经转移到了别的事情上，思考着他们可以制造一场什么样的分手。必须足够现实，否则没人会相信他们。如果他只是简单地告诉珂赛特，他们结束了，他怀疑她是否会满意，她一定想知道全部的细节。“一定要真实可信，”他说，“必须是我们两人都做得出来的事。我是说，我们以前也吵过架，不是吗？我们并不总是意见一致，肯定能找出些足以分手的分歧。”

格朗泰尔哼了一声，手指轻轻敲着杯壁。“你劈腿了。”

“什么—— _不_ 。我绝对不会，我不敢相信你竟然 _觉得_ 我会——”

“哇，淡定，阿波罗。我们并没有真的在一起，记得吗？我还以为我能有机会扮演被抛弃的恋人呢。哦天，我可以朝你 _扔东西_ ，摔东西，大喊着泰勒·斯威夫特的歌词。一定会超有趣的。”格朗泰尔看起来有些高兴过头了，他描述着这一场景，表情生动活跃。安灼拉喜欢这样的他，喜欢他对某件事充满激情的样子——即使那是他们即将到来的假分手——并且希望他能经常这样。他希望 _自己_ 能让他经常这样。

尽管他不想，安灼拉的嘴唇还是微微上扬，几乎露出了一个微笑。“不，我不会背叛你的。”

“好吧，那你就不会背叛我。我们在一起很幸福，然后你进入了事业上升期，我觉得我在拖你后腿，所以提出了分手，好让你能专注于自己的事业。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，一脸茫然。这个想法根本说不通。“你为什么会拖我后腿？”

“因为我根本不知道我的人生有什么意义？我打了三份工，但每份工作都表现平平，而且我上次卖掉一幅画已经是将近四个月前的事了？”

“所以呢？”安灼拉问，还是一脸茫然。“那又怎样？我不在乎你的事业如何。”

格朗泰尔奇怪地看了他一眼，手紧紧捧着马克杯。之前的轻松愉快已经从他的表情里消失了，转变成了某种苦涩的东西，他低头看着杯里的咖啡，说：“但你没法带我去参加那些高级酒会，把我介绍给委托人和律所合伙人，不是吗？这是我的男朋友，他没有理想，大部分钱都花在了酒上，他没有西装可穿，所以请原谅他穿了一天的T恤和破旧的牛仔裤。他用讽刺作为一种防御机制，而且——”安灼拉越过桌子，把一只手覆在他的手上，格朗泰尔突然停住了话头。

“格朗泰尔，我不在乎，”他轻声说，“我可能大部分时间都在工作，但那是因为我喜欢我的工作，而且我真的认为我在改变世界。我不会因为你没有一份专职工作而评判你，那太可笑了。你的人生属于你自己，格朗泰尔，无论你选择做什么，我都喜欢你。”

“哦，”格朗泰尔说，他的手在安灼拉的手掌下放松了些许，不再因为不安而紧握成拳。他微微曲起手指，插进安灼拉的指缝间。他们差不多是在牵手。他垂下蓝眼睛，看着他们握在一起的手，然后抬起头来。“你让我很难找到和你分手的理由，阿波罗。”

听到他的话，安灼拉的心里有什么东西颤动了一下，他忽略了它。“那是因为你把关注点放在了我的身上，所以觉得比起你，我会更喜欢别的东西，这太荒唐了。”

“是吗？”

“是啊。你很了不起，格朗泰尔，即使你拒绝承认。你很重要，你是一个很好的朋友，任何人能拥有你都是他的幸运。”

格朗泰尔露出一个微笑，那笑容就像升起的太阳，安灼拉希望他能拿出手机拍下来。格朗泰尔很少露出这样的笑容，自在又轻松，发自内心地开心。这让他的心里涌起了一阵温暖的感觉，很高兴他终于让对方明白了。

“好吧，”格朗泰尔说，仍在微笑着，“要不我们因为你有妄想症分手？”

安灼拉收回手，把一张纸巾团成球，丢向他。“别再跟我吵了。实际上，等等——你知道，我们更有可能因为意见不合分手，太多争吵之类的事，这对我们来说并不少见。渐渐地，我们发现，虽然打架以及和好性爱真的很棒，但最终，吵架让我们觉得很累，而且很 _痛苦_ 。”

“这是不是意味着我们会发生一场相当激烈的争吵，我可以朝你扔东西了？”格朗泰尔的热切又回来了，脸庞仿佛被点亮。

安灼拉抑制住一个微笑，皱起了眉。“你是对朝我扔东西有什么执念吗？”

“没啦，我只是一直想这么做来着，”格朗泰尔答道——对此，好吧，安灼拉不知道该怎么理解。这到底是好事还是坏事？“哦！我能摔盘子吗？”

“格朗泰尔。”

“不，那会很精彩的，我保证。”他用手比划着，眼神明亮真诚。“珂赛特绝对没见过这么生气的人。她完全会相信这是一场为了结束所有争吵的争吵。然后你可以表现出试图联系我的样子，我会拒接你的电话，我可以找个晚上跟若李和博须埃出去，一醉方休——这是我会为你做的事情，对吧？——最后，等我们能坐下来好好谈谈的时候，我们意识到和好已经不可能了。我们和平分手，你得到了心碎，珂赛特不再来烦你，我可以摔盘子，皆大欢喜！”

安灼拉喝完最后一口咖啡，思考着。抛开它的戏剧性不谈，以及他们必须缓和一下激烈程度，否则没人会相信他们，这个主意听起来其实不算太糟。他不得不承认，这确实说得通：他们总能找到很多事情来争论，所以毫无疑问，别人会相信的。他们只需要确保在珂赛特面前吵起来，以满足她的好奇心，然后安灼拉会得到她的安慰，格朗泰尔可以继续他的生活。

“就这么定了，”他说，“快喝完你的咖啡，我们还有更多约会要进行呢。”


	4. 表演

周六一大早，他打开门，迎面而来的是珂赛特灿烂的笑容，他还没睡醒，身上只穿了一条运动裤和格朗泰尔的卫衣。

“早上好！”她叫道，从他身边挤过去，走进公寓。她重重放下行李箱，开始脱外套，才进门几秒钟，就已经把这里当做自己家了。安灼拉重新关上身后的门，转过身看着她把外套扔在沙发靠背上，坐在行李箱上，开始脱靴子。

“你……好？”他眨眨眼，回应道。“我是说——你在这做什么？”

“哇哦，真冷漠。”她抬起头，笑容满面地看着他，终于解开了一只靴子的拉链，她脱下皮靴扔在门边，又去脱另一只。

“我不是这——你知道我不是这个意思。你不是应该，”他看了眼手表，“四个小时之后才到吗？”

“我搭了早一班的火车，惊喜吧！”

她脱下第二只靴子，就像第一只那样砰的一声扔在地板上，安灼拉皱起了脸。珂赛特虽然长得漂亮，身材娇小，却并不是人们以为的那种优雅精致的女孩。脱下高跟靴子后，她看起来很瘦小，头顶刚到安灼拉的下巴，她看起来太年轻了，不该离家在外，独自生活。

他举手投降，走上前拥抱她，把她拉进怀里，脸埋在她的头发里。她身上散发着椰子洗发水的味道，她从十几岁起就在用了，那时的她，金发堵住了浴室的排水口，固执地拒绝花少于三个小时的时间把自己收拾妥当。他以前很讨厌和她共用一个卫生间，每天早上都会跟她抢，每次都会输。

珂赛特双臂搂着他的腰，紧紧抱了他好一会儿，然后轻轻推开他，直到他放开自己。“ _这_ 才像话嘛。抱歉，我没有提前发短信，车站信号太差了，然后我想，给你一个惊喜应该会很有趣。”她停住话头，有些迟疑。

“没关系，”他撒谎说，带着她走进客厅，拿出手机偷偷给格朗泰尔发了一条紧急短信： _珂赛特到了，开始行动。_ “请自便，”他毫无必要地说，一半的注意力集中在手机上，等待着格朗泰尔的回复。他突然担心自己可能会在最后关头取消整个计划，认为这一切根本不值得这样大费周章。

“会的！”她兴高采烈地回答，往公寓内部走去。她的围巾扔在沙发上，手套放在咖啡桌上，他知道自己接下来几个月都能在最奇怪的地方找到她的东西。几秒种后，他的手机响了，格朗泰尔回复： _开始行动？_

他甚至不需要看到他的脸，就知道格朗泰尔一定觉得自己很可笑，如果他能把这句话说出来，而不是通过短信的话，他的语气一定满是讽刺，还会微微挑起眉，摆出一个嘲讽的笑容。

 _你明白我的意思，_ 他回复道。

_我需要现在给你发黄色短信吗，还是等她在你这儿待上一段时间再说？_

他感觉脸颊发烫。 _没这必要。_

_会很有趣的。性感照片呢？_

_不，_ 他回复，拇指重重敲下每一个字母，然后锁上屏幕，把手机放回口袋里。他抬起头发现珂赛特正盯着自己，她双臂叠起搭在沙发靠背上，下巴支在胳膊上。他感觉自己的脸更红了，低声咕哝道：“怎么了？”他的脸为什么总是出卖他？

“你在给谁发短信？”她笑着问。

“没谁。”

她扬起眉，安灼拉不明白自己为什么会感到一阵眩晕。看到自己的表情出现在珂赛特的脸上就像照镜子一样，只是更加女性化了，还梳着精灵般发型。他们小时候就喜欢故意摆出一模一样的表情，把别人吓得毛骨悚然。她现在的表情是安灼拉经常会用到的，用来阻止对方胡说八道，也是他第一次见委托人时的标准表情。

“好吧，”他说。“格朗泰尔。”

珂赛特绽开一个灿烂的笑容，如此明媚，他从未见过，露出了洁白的牙齿和酒窝。“你太可爱了。”她放下双臂，蜷起双腿，在沙发垫上坐好。

他跟着她在沙发上坐下，还没坐好，珂赛特就把腿搭在了他的腿上，把自己弄得舒舒服服的。他越过珂赛特去拿遥控器，打开电视——遥控器立刻被她抢走，换了一个台。“我自作主张定了个餐厅吃午饭，”她说，翻找着想看的节目，“因为我了解你。爸爸让我保证，我在这里的这段时间，要确保你好好吃一日三餐，所以你最好赶紧习惯一下。哦对了，米西什塔和爱潘妮今晚要过来。”

“是吗？”

“嗯，所以你最好消失一下。”她似乎找到了想看的节目，把遥控器扔在沙发垫上，舒舒服服地躺了下来。

“这是我家，”他觉得有必要指出来。

她只是冲他露出一个微笑。“我们是一家人，你的就是我的，记得吗？”

这就是为什么他会在一个周六的晚上窝在自己的卧室里，三个叽叽喳喳、聊着八卦的女人占据了他家的原因。理论上来说，如果他想，他还是可以去公寓里的其他地方，但是早些时候，他出去喝水，迎接他的是一片死寂，三双眼睛注视着他的每一个动作。他在厨房里只接了半杯水，就逃回了自己的房间。

他很快就开始无聊了。特别是，过去的一周里，他几乎每天晚上都会和格朗泰尔一起出去做点什么。他们开始假装约会之前，他是怎么度过那么多独处时间的？四面墙让他感觉太过幽闭。他看了一遍最近那个案子的笔记，发了几封邮件，试着读了几本床头柜上堆着的书。没有什么事情能让他忙起来，能把他的注意力从客厅里偶尔爆发出的大笑和窃窃私语中转移开。

最终，他伸手拿来床头柜上的手机。屏幕亮起，格朗泰尔的睡颜出现在屏幕上，让他不由自主地露出一个微笑。他的拇指在通讯录中公白飞的名字上停留了几秒，然后向下滑动找到首字母为R的联系人，点了一下第一个出现的名字。

格朗泰尔在响铃三声后接起了电话，说：“亲爱的，现在打电话约炮是不是有点早？”

安灼拉看了一眼时间，现在是晚上九点。天哪，已经这个时候了吗？“不是约炮。”

“你为什么总是破坏我的希望？”他听着电话那头的动静，想象格朗泰尔蜷缩在沙发上，膝盖像往常一样抱在胸前，可能穿着另一件卫衣，就像此时扔在安灼拉床脚的那件一样。

“你能过来一下吗？”他突然问道。也许说得有些太直白了，但至少能让他们直奔主题。

格朗泰尔吸了一口气。“现在？”

“嗯。珂赛特把爱潘妮和米西什塔叫过来了，我在我的房间里。”

“所以 _确实_ 是约炮了。”

“这算答应了吗？”

“当然，给我几分钟时间好好打扮一下。”

挂断电话后，安灼拉环顾房间，考虑着收拾一下，随即意识到自己是在犯傻。只是格朗泰尔过来而已。三分钟后，格朗泰尔出现了，指节有节奏地敲着门。安灼拉是第一个冲到门口的，但那只是因为他在等他。珂赛特紧随其后冲出客厅，双手抱着安灼拉的腰，踮起脚尖想从他的肩膀上偷看格朗泰尔。安灼拉打开门的时候几乎可以 _感觉_ 到她身上散发出的兴奋。

格朗泰尔所谓的好好打扮一下，似乎只是换上了一条新的牛仔裤，以及一件安灼拉之前没见过的乐队T恤，布料柔软，穿得有些旧了，非常合身地贴在身上。他的头发看起来像是用手抓过一样，似乎想要整理一番，却仍然乱七八糟地打着卷，安灼拉有一种奇怪的感觉，想把手指插进他的卷发里。

“嘿，”格朗泰尔打了个招呼，目光滑向安灼拉肩头露出的那张脸，“你好，珂赛特。”

“格朗泰尔！”她叫道，就像他们是在路上偶遇的老朋友一样，“真没想到。你好吗？”

“还不错，你呢？”

“没什么可抱怨的。”她松开安灼拉的腰，从他身后绕上前来，仔细打量着格朗泰尔。她微仰起头，抿着嘴。格朗泰尔低头看着她，表情兴味盎然，丝毫不为她审视的目光所困扰。安灼拉突然意识到，他很少——如果有的话——看见格朗泰尔站得这么直。“你是来参加我们的女孩之夜的吗？我们有巧克力。”

“噢，那个，如果你们有 _巧克力_ ……”

“我们很忙，”安灼拉插话，抓着格朗泰尔的手腕把他拉进自己的房间。格朗泰尔轻松地跟上他，扭着身子越过肩膀朝珂赛特挥了挥手，然后被安灼拉拽进卧室。

安灼拉一进屋就放开了他的手腕，无奈地指了指房间，突然感觉有些不自在。“有点乱。”

“是啊，哇，你本来可以收拾一下的，”格朗泰尔说，安灼拉瞪了他一眼，发现他一脸坏笑。格朗泰尔走进房间，手指抚过墙面，沿着书架的边缘划过，扫过上面放着的几本书的书脊。他看到一张安灼拉在单位附近的商店里打印的照片，停住了脚步，把它拿起来，嘴角扬起一个微笑。那是一张他们某次假装约会时拍的照片，照片上的他们没有摆姿势，只是真诚地笑着。

“你可以坐在床上，”安灼拉说，点头示意他的床，把角落里一把椅子上的衣服挪走。“抱歉，我的房间没什么意思。”

“给你点建议？”格朗泰尔说，放下照片，转身看着他，“不要邀请别人去床上，然后说没什么意思。”他走到床边坐下，手肘撑着床，仍在打量着房间。他的目光没有在任何东西上停留，像是不确定应该先看什么。这让安灼拉感觉相当不自在，他要是收拾一下房间就好了。

“你真的很喜欢收集纪念品，是不是？”终于，格朗泰尔看着他的眼睛，问道。

“我是个秘密的囤积狂，”安灼拉慢吞吞地说，从书架上拿下一份案件卷宗。他在椅子上坐下，打开卷宗，翻到最新的笔记。

“我不觉得这是个秘密。”格朗泰尔坐直身体，动作带起一阵沙沙声，“嘿，那些是音乐节手环吗？”

安灼拉不用抬头就知道他在说什么。书架上放着一个古费拉克度假时买的奇形怪状的木雕（“这是生育之神！”），上面挂满了不成套的已经磨损了的手环，有些手环上的日期和名称已经看不清了。“是的。”

“你真是充满了惊喜。”

这让他从卷宗上抬起头来，皱着眉。“我喜欢音乐，这很意外吗？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，表情叫人看不懂，“你会为了去看一群乐队演出而在帐篷里露营，还搞得脏兮兮的，这确实很意外。”

“也许我喜欢把自己搞得脏兮兮的，”安灼拉回答，难得看到格朗泰尔无言以对，脸颊通红的样子。

“你太擅长调情了，”他最终说道，“求求你停下来。”

安灼拉大笑起来，真心觉得很好笑。他完全不觉得自己会调情，古费拉克曾经说他已经没救了，但格朗泰尔似乎让他开了窍。随着时间一天天过去，他发现说出这样的话，试图挑起格朗泰尔的反应，已经变得越来越容易了。每当他这么做的时候，虽然胸口还是会觉得一阵紧张，但这些话已经说得越来越自然了。很有可能是因为，格朗泰尔平时就偶尔会说这样的话，所以他有时候就会情不自禁地予以回应。

“不管怎么说，我看得出你在忙，”格朗泰尔说，用眼神示意他手里的文件夹。“不用管我，我知道怎么自娱自乐。你就继续做你要做的事，你甚至不会注意到我在这里。”他踢掉靴子，回到床上，翻身滚到他那一侧，拿起床头柜上那堆书里最上面的一本。

这不是安灼拉邀请他过来的原因，但他想不出一个方式来表达自己的想法。特别是，他其实也不知道自己为什么 _会_ 邀请他过来，只是，如果有格朗泰尔的陪伴，被关在自己的房间里似乎就没那么难熬了。这是一个赶工作的好借口，所以他坐在椅子上，继续读笔记，格朗泰尔单手撑着自己，开始看书。

他打算为明天要开的会做些笔记，然而他的大脑似乎并不想集中注意力，视线不断飘向躺在他床上的格朗泰尔。他就像在自己家里一样自在，躺在床上安灼拉从来不会睡的那一侧，好像这是全世界最自然的事一样。他扭着身体去拿一本新书——他总是读了几页就读不下去了——T恤微微向上卷起，短暂地露出他的纹身。他完全没有故意分散安灼拉的注意力，只是沉浸在自己的世界里，尽管如此，安灼拉还是能 _意识到_ 他的存在。

时间越来越晚了，但女孩们并没有要回家的意思。某一时刻，格朗泰尔起身抽烟，身子探出窗外，安灼拉看着烟雾盘旋上升，散进夜空。他在椅子上坐了太久，脖子都开始疼了，肌肉由于不舒服的姿势而阵阵绞痛。

他在几分钟内第三次变换姿势，把一条腿支在床尾，看这样是否能好受些，这时格朗泰尔说：“如果你愿意，你可以和我一起躺在床上。”

他眨眨眼，僵在原地，仿佛被抓了个现行似的。“什么？”

“床足够大，”格朗泰尔解释说，眼睛都没有离开正在读的书。他身上带着烟草味，安灼拉本来不喜欢这个味道，但此刻却并不介意。窗户还开着，一丝冷风溜了进来。他起身去关窗，格朗泰尔说：“我又不会咬你。”

“除非我想让你咬我？”窗户咔哒一声关上，他转过身，看见格朗泰尔笑得不怀好意。格朗泰尔用手指当书签，标记自己在读的页面，微微弯曲身体，腾出更多空间。安灼拉知道自己应该重新考虑一下——他坐在椅子上而不是床上是有原因的，他确定这一点——但这太诱人了，他的肌肉也在抗议着渴望床垫的慰藉。

他放弃挣扎，穿过房间爬上床躺在格朗泰尔身边。

他们变换了几次姿势，最后，他靠着几个靠垫躺在床上，格朗泰尔蜷在他身边，把书支在大腿上，这个角度更舒服些。安灼拉不知道该把胳膊放在哪，平放在身侧感觉有点奇怪，所以他把一只胳膊移到了格朗泰尔的肩膀旁边。

“你对书的品味太奇怪了，”格朗泰尔开启了话题，听见安灼拉询问地哼了一声，他解释道，“光是这堆书里就包含了恐怖、浪漫、奇幻……都是你自己挑的吗？”

安灼拉摇摇头。“它们大部分是古费拉克的。他一有机会就把书放到我这，告诉我我错过了什么。”他做了个鬼脸。“他坚信总有一天我能找到一本喜欢的书，但是，我不知道。”他喜欢读书，也很享受闲暇时间坐下来读一本好书，但问题是，他现在似乎 _并没有_ 这个时间。他总是有更多工作要做，更多事情要准备，更多邮件要回复。他没有时间沉浸在一本好书里。

“没有时间把它们全部读完，弄清楚你喜欢什么？”格朗泰尔问，打断了他的思绪。

“差不多吧。”他的手离格朗泰尔更近了，几乎能碰到他，这让他焦躁不安。“我偶尔会翻开看看，但总是会被别的事情分心，所以，你懂的。”

格朗泰尔仰起头看着他，动作让他的头发在床单上散开，几缕头发擦过安灼拉的指节。他的头发其实并不像看起来的那样乱糟糟地缠在一起。“但是，如果你不去试一试，你怎么知道你会不会喜欢呢？”他问。他说得小心翼翼，语气带着好奇，眼里含着更多疑问。安灼拉不懂。

“如果你投入了那么多精力，花费了那么多空闲时间读书，结果却发现并不值得呢？”他反问道，“如果它没有达到你的预期呢？如果它浪费了你的时间，而你本可以用这些时间去做更重要的事情呢？”他以前就和很多人在各种问题上像这样争论过很多次了。格朗泰尔也被他像这样挫败过，他曾在会议上试图把他们的讨论转移到不那么严肃的事情上去，想组织大家晚上出去聚会，而不是抗议活动。

“并不是每件事都能如我们所愿，阿波罗，”格朗泰尔轻声说，“但是有时候，知道结局可能会很垃圾，也并不意味着它不值得一试。不试试怎么能知道呢。”

他放弃挣扎，手指卷起格朗泰尔的头发，轻轻拉扯他的发丝，回答说：“这是你第二次表现得这么乐观了。”

格朗泰尔呼吸一窒，安灼拉继续玩着他的头发，他的呼吸仍然不稳，但他没有退开。相反，他任由书合上，说：“也许都是拜你所赐。”

“关于书？”

“什么？哦——是啊，书。”

安灼拉露出一个微笑，继续玩着他的头发。如果他不去想，只是任由他的手做它想做的事情，其实也称得上是一种抚慰。格朗泰尔似乎也是这么想的，他微仰着头，方便他的动作，半闭着眼睛，彻底放弃了阅读。他就像一只猫，偶尔蜷起身子打个盹就可以心满意足。安灼拉任由自己的目光飘向窗外的世界，思绪纷飞。还有一周就到圣诞节了，而距离珂赛特离开只有不到一个星期。他没怎么想过等她回去后，事情会变成什么样，但他现在突然意识到，事情已经无法完全回到原来的状态了。

他和格朗泰尔——他们现在不一样了，更亲密了。当然没有他和公白飞古费拉克那么亲密，但也比过去亲密得多了。他想着，他也许应该给格朗泰尔一份圣诞礼物，感谢他为自己做的一切——接着想起来，他已经为这一切付给他钱了。他停下手指的动作，问：“你准备用这些钱做什么？”

“什么？”格朗泰尔抵着拳头打了个哈欠，闭着眼睛。“钱？”

“假装和我约会的报酬。”

“噢，”他说，身体懒洋洋地动了一下，像是一个没有完成的耸肩，“美术用品吧，我猜。那些该死的东西贵得离谱——好的那些，我是说。别停下来。”安灼拉花了一点时间才明白他的意思，然后重新把他的头发绕在指间，再次陷入沉思。这种事有什么规矩吗？他得问问古费拉克，毕竟这是他出的主意，如果你不再假装喜欢某人，他应该能知道会发生些什么。

他不知道他们是什么时候睡着的，一切是怎么发生的。半夜醒来时，一个温暖的身体贴在他的身上，格朗泰尔的胳膊搂着他的腰。夜里的某个时候，格朗泰尔向他靠了过来，直到可以把安灼拉的胸膛当枕头。他想感到尴尬，也知道自己应该尴尬，但他好久没这么放松过了，也不想打破这份轻松。所以他只是把格朗泰尔抱得更紧了些，闭上眼睛，重新进入梦乡。

一小时后，一声惊讶的吸气将他彻底唤醒，珂赛特站在他的房间门口，双手捂着嘴。他睡眼惺忪地睁开眼睛，低头看见格朗泰尔仍然躺在他的身上，然后抬起头看着珂赛特。

“抱歉，”她用口型说，看起来可一点也不觉得抱歉。

“没关系，”他回答，稍微移动了一下身体。现在他已经醒了，他突然意识到自己身体的某些部分已经麻到没了知觉，非常想伸个懒腰舒展一下肌肉。但是伸懒腰就意味着必须把格朗泰尔从自己身上挪走，而这似乎并不是一个选项，所以他决定继续这么躺在这里。

珂赛特看着格朗泰尔，眼里满含喜爱，她放轻声音说话，以免吵醒他：“一会儿去逛街？”

他点点头。他讨厌逛街，但有些事情是你妹妹来拜访的时候不得不做的。她回应的笑容足以作为对他的奖励，让他自己的嘴角也上扬起一个微笑。她总能让他放松下来，提醒他生活不必总是那么严肃死板。

“我正要做早餐，”她说，“你想吃什么？”

“吐司和咖啡，”格朗泰尔喃喃道，把他们俩吓了一跳。他躺在安灼拉胸口，低沉的声音震动着他的胸腔。“好多好多咖啡。”

“如你所愿，”珂赛特说，优雅地退出房间。

珂赛特走后，格朗泰尔翻身仰躺在床上。冷空气涌进他们之间空出的缝隙，让安灼拉打了个寒颤。格朗泰尔把双臂举过头顶，打了个哈欠，然后放下双臂，用胳膊肘撑起身子，低头看着他。他的微笑仍然带着朦胧的睡意，柔和了棱角，沙哑的声音说着：“早啊，阿波罗。”

“早上好，”安灼拉答。现在还是早上吗？他看了一眼时钟，发现时间只过去了一个小时。这是他起得最晚的一次。他用手揉着眼睛，跟着格朗泰尔打了一个哈欠，等他重新放下手时，格朗泰尔已经翻到了床边，坐起身，穿上夹克。

“抱歉在这睡着了，”他说，把脚塞进靴子。“我不知道发生了什么。”

安灼拉注视着他的动作，不习惯看别人穿衣服。“没关系，我不介意。这张床足够睡下我们两个人。”

“但这并不能解释我为什么觉得有必要把自己整个压在你身上，”格朗泰尔指出。他举起双臂伸懒腰，又打了个哈欠，活动一下脖子上的肌肉，然后做了个鬼脸。“而且，噁，穿着衣服睡觉太恶心了。珂赛特会不会介意我回家冲个澡？”

“为什么不用我的？”安灼拉问，也从床上爬起来，跟着格朗泰尔的动作伸了个懒腰。他的身体仍然酸痛，但疲惫已经一扫而空了。他看到格朗泰尔在盯着自己因为伸懒腰而带起来的上衣下摆，安灼拉朝他挑起眉，格朗泰尔移开了视线。安灼拉放下双臂，朝门口走去，说：“同一栋楼，同样的水压。不过我要先洗。”

“你错过了多好的机会啊，”格朗泰尔在他身后叫道。“听说过共浴吗？”

安灼拉笑了。“想得美，”他回应道，独自走进了浴室。直到他用毛巾擦干身体，把头发揉得蓬松时，他才想起来，格朗泰尔在开口说话之前，已经醒了多久。

* * *

格朗泰尔和他们一起去逛街，翻了个白眼，然后牵起安灼拉的手，仿佛这是全世界最简单的事情了，在此之前，安灼拉花了二十分钟时间纠结哪些事是能做的，哪些是不能做的。

和别人牵手有点奇怪。他应该握多紧？他现在握得是不是太松了？如果他手心出汗怎么办？他花了太多时间担心这些有的没的，根本没把注意力放在购物上，甚至想不起来他们是怎么从一家店逛到另一家店的，直到他们突然来到第四家服装店，珂赛特把两件一模一样的黄裙子拿给他看，征求他的意见。

“什么？”他眨眨眼，问道，感觉格朗泰尔的笑声从他们相握的双手传遍了他的全身。

“她问你喜欢玉米黄还是茉莉黄，”他替珂赛特重复道。

“有区别吗？”他没来得及阻止自己，脱口而出。格朗泰尔又笑了起来，珂赛特用肩膀撞了他一下，怒视着他。他被撞得踉跄后退，但没有放开格朗泰尔的手，以此来稳住自己。

“当然有区别了，你瞎吗？”她说，低头看了看这两条一模一样的裙子。她再次举起裙子给他看，把其中一条举得高些，解释道，“这件颜色更柔和，我觉得更适合春天，茉莉黄更适合秋天一点。”

“呃，”他回答，一脸茫然。

“安灼拉的意思是，”格朗泰尔在此时介入，轻轻捏了捏他的手，“如果你选择了黄色，爱潘妮会恨你一辈子的。”

珂赛特若有所思地点点头，安灼拉想不通她的裙子到底跟爱潘妮有什么关系，这是某种女孩之间的事吗？如果你朋友不喜欢，你就不能穿这件衣服出去了？她突然转身，把两条裙子挂回了衣架上，去店里的紫色区挑选别的裙子。至少他觉得那是紫色，尽管他知道那完全是另一种颜色。

“虽然我知道你不懂艺术，”格朗泰尔在他身边说，“但我不知道你还是个色盲。”安灼拉转身怒视着他，发现格朗泰尔又露出了那种偶尔会出现的令人恼火的笑容，那笑容半是嘲讽，半是觉得有趣。以前，这种笑容总是能让他暴跳如雷，但现在却只会让他瞪着眼睛，想让格朗泰尔闭嘴，但又不想大喊大叫，让他真的闭上嘴。

“我不是色盲，”他低声咕哝道，转身在衣架间寻找珂赛特。

“你确实是，真的，”格朗泰尔说。他们安静地看着珂赛特拿起裙子又放下，几秒种后，格朗泰尔抬起那只空闲的手，蹭了蹭下颌一侧，又说：“我现在急需抽根烟，你介意我出去一会儿吗？”

安灼拉低头看着他们相握的手，正准备拒绝，却突然意识到自己没有理由阻止他。“没问题，”他说着松开了手，屈伸着活动手指。“我尽量在这段时间里不冒犯珂赛特。有什么建议吗？”

格朗泰尔已经掏出了一包烟，用拇指和食指抽出一根，抬头说：“别跟她说她的屁股穿什么都显大。”安灼拉翻了个白眼，注视着他离开，转身发现珂赛特已经钻进了另一排衣架中间，这次是长裙，仍然是紫色的。

“你觉得梅子色怎么样？”当他走近时，珂赛特问道，看见他做了个鬼脸，她大笑起来。“别担心，我知道你根本不知道我在说什么，等格朗泰尔回来我再问问他。这是一种深紫色，就像红酒。”

“好吧，”安灼拉说。不知为何，他拒绝说“红酒不是红色吗？”这句话。

“而且，你和格朗泰尔是我见过的最可爱的一对儿。”

“什么？”他呛住了，被打了个措手不及。

珂赛特只是朝他露出了一个非常平静的微笑，继续翻起了下一排衣架上的裙子。“我知道，我也很惊讶，”她承认，“我还以为你们会是那种不稳定的关系，总是在吵架，热恋之后就是低潮期，但实际上，你们就很……正常。你们搂搂抱抱，互相调笑，你们还会牵手！我现在明白你为什么不想说了，为什么你想保密。”

他眨眨眼，小心翼翼地问：“是吗？”

她点点头。“从我到这以来，你似乎一次都没提过工作，已经破纪录了。”她终于取下了一条裙子，把它比在自己身前，照了照近旁的一面镜子，左转右转地打量。她若有所思地抿着嘴唇，他们的视线在镜中相遇，她露出一个微笑。“他很适合你。”

安灼拉不知道该怎么回答，越过她的肩膀看见格朗泰尔回到了店里，便被分散了注意力，冷风吹得格朗泰尔脾气暴躁。仅仅是看到他就足以让安灼拉微笑——意识到这是真的，本该让他担心，然而他却一点也不担心，因为他现在和格朗泰尔的关系很好，太好了。远比他一开始请求他和自己假装约会时预想的要好得多。

他已经不记得他们上次爆发大型争吵，或者几乎吵起来是什么时候了。他们仍然有意见不合的时候，但现在，解决争执已经快得多了，在安灼拉安静的公寓里，或是在去缪尚或者从缪尚回来的路上，他们甚至不需要提高音量。他不再因为交谈间的争吵而烦躁不安，因为他们待在一起的时间太长了，他们之间的分歧早就缓和了。某些情况下，他们甚至没有机会吵起来。

这是一个有些奇怪的事实，但并不讨厌，当格朗泰尔再次加入他时，这次他很容易地牵起了他的手。

格朗泰尔低头看了看他们相握的手，又抬起头来，扬起眉毛，但安灼拉只是把注意力转回了珂赛特身上，她正喋喋不休地说着心形领口。

* * *

周日晚上是开会之夜，多年来一直如此。珂赛特的归来确保了每个人都会到场，安灼拉到达缪尚的时候，屋子里已经热闹非凡，人头攒动。购物期间，珂赛特彻底迷上了梅子色（裙子，鞋，花），结束购物之后，格朗泰尔去做他的许多份工作之一，安灼拉请珂赛特去了一间昂贵的餐厅吃饭，他知道她喜欢那里。他们在用餐期间好好叙了旧，给对方讲自己的故事和趣闻轶事。

他到达缪尚时，格朗泰尔还没到，不过这并不稀奇。他同时打的许多份工意味着他的时间表无法固定，随时溜进溜出他们的会议，有时候还会直接翘掉。他们刚一进屋，弗以伊强壮的臂膀就把珂赛特抱进了怀里，抱着她双脚离地转了一圈，直到她笑着捶打他的胸口。弗以伊放下她之后，若李和热安立刻给她买了酒，让她坐在吧台，给他们讲马吕斯和她工作上的事。

他在屋子前方的一张桌子旁找到了公白飞和古费拉克，他们在为会议做准备，于是加入了他们一起进行筹划和准备。人们想象不到他们要为会议准备多少东西，他根本没有时间付出那么多的精力来准备。好在公白飞善于组织，古费拉克善于确保他们俩不会压力太大。不过会前准备一般没什么用，因为通常在几分钟之内，安灼拉就会偏题，从某个朋友那里得到一个更好的论据或更好的反对意见，任凭他们的事业在讨论下自由发展。

格朗泰尔在他讲到一半时走了进来，在靠近后面的老位置上坐下，与若李和博须埃一起。安灼拉对他一笑，但仍然留在原地，继续他激昂的演讲。如果说有什么变化的话，那就是知道格朗泰尔在这里，知道他最大的对手在这间屋子里，他变得更专注了。试图说服格朗泰尔一直是他最大的挑战。自从他们定期集会以来，他一直是他最大的批评家，比起其他所有人，他总是要花费更多的心思来说服他。如果格朗泰尔动摇了——或者至少，承认他说的有点道理——安灼拉就知道自己做得很好。

会议接近尾声，社交活动开始，古费拉克接手负责，大家分成了几个小组，尽情畅饮。并不是说若李、博须埃和格朗泰尔之前就没在喝了。安灼拉朝他们走去时，他们的桌子上已经堆满了空酒杯。

他把手放在格朗泰尔的肩头打招呼，感到对方的身体绷紧了，又在仰起头看到来人是他的时候放松了下来。“还不错，”这代表他们达成了共识。

安灼拉翻了个白眼，作势要俯身亲吻他，这时巴阿雷姗姗来迟地走进缪尚，一声真情实感的“我 _操_ ”让所有人注意到了他的到来。

安灼拉僵住了，格朗泰尔动了动，耸耸肩让安灼拉松手。他看向房间另一侧，巴阿雷正盯着他，弗以伊站在他旁边，他们看起来都——他们看起来惊呆了。

“我刚刚看见了什么？”巴阿雷向空气问道，然后转向弗以伊，“告诉我你也看到了。”

“我不知道，”弗以伊答，“珂赛特灌了我龙舌兰，我不觉得我能相信自己的判断力。”

 _珂赛特，_ 安灼拉想， _该死。_ 但她正在缪尚的另一边，被热安说的话逗得大笑，完全不知道他们这边发生了什么。他回过头，巴阿雷仍然盯着他，弗以伊看上去困惑不解，若李正在最后一口啤酒里寻找人生的意义，博须埃像是想用意志力让自己隐身。

安灼拉决定了： _去他妈的吧。_

“我和格朗泰尔在交往，”他说。

巴阿雷又盯着他看了一会儿，然后眯起眼睛问：“还有别人知道吗？”

若李和博须埃试探性地举起了手。格朗泰尔也是。

“ _操_ ，”巴阿雷说。

对此，格朗泰尔接话说：“还没。”因为，当然了，他就是无法物理意义上地闭上嘴。

安灼拉非常确定，他的脸现在一定涨得通红。巴阿雷放声大笑，弗以伊哼了一声，紧张的气氛随之打破。巴阿雷友好地拍了拍他的肩膀，但还是把他吓了一跳。“也是时候了，”他说。“嘿，我觉得这值得我们再叫一轮酒。”他转身朝古费拉克所在的吧台那边喊了些什么，等着酒上来。

安灼拉有些不知所措，只想再次握住格朗泰尔的手寻求支持，但又觉得自己做不到。即使现在其他人也认为他们在约会了，他还是觉得这么做有些冒昧，所以当他在格朗泰尔身边坐下时，他只是把双手放在桌子上，握着他的酒杯。格朗泰尔的腿在桌子底下碰了他一下，然后就靠在了那里，没有移开。安灼拉看了他一眼，格朗泰尔向他挑起眉，安灼拉摇了摇头。他很好。

然而，“很好”的状态并没有持续多久，直到巴阿雷和格朗泰尔开始放开酒量喝酒。安灼拉向来酒量很差，他的身高倒是有点帮助，让他能稍微喝一点点，但是几杯酒就能把他喝到桌子底下去。他和格朗泰尔在“约会”的事很快就成了旧闻，聊天的话题也转移到了更有意思的事情上去。

（他们竟然这么快就接受了这件事，他知道自己应该为此担忧，但他真的不想考虑这些。）

最终，夜晚渐近尾声，离开缪尚时，与格朗泰尔和珂赛特一起散步回家似乎是世界上最自然的事了。他终于屈服于了他一整晚想做的事，缪尚刚一从他们的视线中消失，他就牵起了格朗泰尔的手，格朗泰尔看起来很是惊讶，但他任由安灼拉与他十指相扣，没有放手。

珂赛特在前面蹦蹦跳跳地走着，一边走一边给马吕斯打电话，那种甜得发腻的对话让安灼拉既想吐，又想把她紧紧抱在怀里。

“所以，你被‘谈话’了吗？”格朗泰尔问，单手点燃一支烟。“因为若李和博须埃已经期待了好几天了。”

安灼拉看着他吸了一口烟，又慢慢吐进夜空中。白色的烟雾在寒冷的空气中打着旋上升，让他想起雪。有些天气预报员声称，今年可能会有一个白色圣诞节，他们随时可能迎来一场降雪。人行道上结了薄薄一层冰，随着他们走过时的脚步轻轻碎裂。“没？”他过了很久才回答这个问题。“他们什么也没跟我说。”

格朗泰尔嗯了一声，把烟灰弹到地上。“他们可能是在等一个更好的时机。他们还做了图表。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，然后大笑起来。他绝对想象得到若李做表格画图表的样子——也许还有幻灯片。“是了。”

“他们觉得你会占我便宜，”格朗泰尔继续说，“他们想代表我介入，告诉你做个绅士。”

“什么？”安灼拉问，因为——说真的， _什么？_ 他突然停住脚步，盯着格朗泰尔。“我怎么可能占你便宜？他们以为我不是认真的吗？”他示意一下他们相握的双手，既觉得气恼又觉得冒犯。

“说实话，你确实不是，”格朗泰尔指出，“毕竟这些都是假的。”

哦，对。“好吧，没错，但这不是重点。”

格朗泰尔透过睫毛瞥了他一眼，唇角勾起笑容，他们继续往前走。“你真的因为有人质疑你对我虚假的企图，而感到冒犯了吗？”

“当然了，”安灼拉恼火地回答。“这太可笑了。如果我对你——这个——我们，不是认真的话，我就不会和你约会了。”他沉默了几秒钟，仔细思考一番，想起他们准备离开缪尚时发生的一件事。格朗泰尔去了卫生间，他在门口等他出来的时候被勃鲁维尔叫住了。“你知道吗，热安说他一直都知道我们的事？”

他的话让格朗泰尔大笑起来，尽管这之中似乎有点不对劲。“是啊，他一直都有这种……想法。这没什么，”看到安灼拉好奇的表情，他说，“只是他的浪漫主义情怀在作怪罢了。他读了太多关于命中注定的爱情的诗。”

“命中注定的爱情，”安灼拉重复。

“是啊，不过，我们会分手的，不是吗？”格朗泰尔提醒他，路过一个路灯柱时，在上面摁灭了烟头，然后把手深深插进皮夹克的口袋里。“没有比这更命中注定的了。好吧，除非我们之间有了第三者，某人劈腿了，然后是一起谋杀，接着是一起仇杀，然后——怎么？干嘛瞪我？”

安灼拉只是摇了摇头。“你听起来对我们即将到来的分手太兴奋了。”

“为什么不？我可以摔东西，还可以戏剧性地大喊大叫。”

而安灼拉——他想——他也不确定自己想要什么，但他发现自己并不喜欢谈论他们的分手。他已经习惯了有格朗泰尔在身边，和他聊分手的事似乎不太对，他无法想象回归到只做朋友的状态会是什么样子。他知道这个约定最初的条件是，他们要在珂赛特在这里的时候分手，这是唯一能阻止她回去之后继续给他介绍男朋友的方法了，但他还是觉得心里不舒服。他突然想到，也许和某人确定一段永久的关系才是让她别再来唠叨自己的最好办法，但这并不是一个选项。

所以他只是含糊地笑了笑，点点头说：“等我们分手了，你还能拿到那笔钱。别忘了这个。”

“哦，对，是的，”格朗泰尔回答，好像真的一时忘记了这件事。他摇摇头，看着安灼拉，脸上带着一种并不常见的若有所思的表情。他们聊着天，走路速度越来越慢，格朗泰尔看着他时，他们再次停了下来，不过双手仍然握在一起。格朗泰尔的目光在他的脸上搜寻，寻找着某些安灼拉叫不出名字的东西。接着，他似乎做出了某种决定，正了正肩膀，说：“听着，安灼拉，如果你——”

“嘿！小情侣们！”珂赛特在前方喊道。“别再眉来眼去啦，快点走，不然我们永远到不了家。”

安灼拉吓了一跳，动作导致他从格朗泰尔手中抽回了手。珂赛特双手叉腰站在那里，瞪着他们，他离开格朗泰尔，追上她。和格朗泰尔之间的那个时刻已经消失了，他在心里记下，等他们下次单独在一起的时候，要问问他这件事。他们三人并肩走完了剩下的路，聊着珂赛特在缪尚听到的事，她不知道的事，以及他们朋友们的生活。

等他们回到公寓楼后，格朗泰尔犹豫地站在通往他家那层的楼梯上，不确定是否应该离开。珂赛特用安灼拉的钥匙开了门，进屋开灯，安灼拉抬头看着格朗泰尔，神色紧张。“你想进来吗？”他问。

格朗泰尔笑了，笑容不怀好意，他回答：“那就要看情况了。你是想请我进去喝咖啡，还是 _喝咖啡_ ？”

安灼拉感觉自己脸红了，但他还是翻了个白眼，回答说：“我都不明白这有什么重要的，没人会在大半夜喝咖啡。”

“这就是重点了，”格朗泰尔说，仍然咧嘴笑着，“说这话的人对咖啡根本不感兴趣。他们想要的是别的能让他们整夜不眠的东西。”

他应该习惯这个，他已经和格朗泰尔相处了这么长时间，甚至无法想象没有他的日子，他跟他调情，也在一时冲动下说了很多不该说的话——真他妈见鬼了。他现在满脑子都是格朗泰尔的话引出的 _画面_ ，以及各种乱七八糟的想法。

格朗泰尔走下最后两级台阶，向他走近，脸上又出现了之前那种若有所思的神情。安灼拉仰头看着他的眼睛，没有退开，即使格朗泰尔已经靠得太近，完全不像随意的样子。

“你觉得我们让他们相信了吗？”安灼拉问，说出了他想到的第一件事。“珂赛特和其他人。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，“当然了，没人拆穿我们，不是吗？”

“你觉不觉得，”安灼拉深吸一口气，问出了自从巴阿雷在缪尚撞见他们以来，他心里一直在想的事，“你觉不觉得有点奇怪？他们这么容易就接受了这件事，接受了我们在一起的事？”

“我觉得，”格朗泰尔说，上前一步，拉近了他们之间最后的距离，安灼拉隐隐约约意识到自己的背靠在了门边的墙上，“这个问题你应该问问你自己。”

安灼拉皱起眉。“这是什么——”他听见公寓里传来声音，珂赛特的脚步声再次出现，他突然打断了自己的话。他现在不想跟她说话，不想让她像之前那样打断他们的谈话，也不想让她发现自己在和格朗泰尔说话，至少不是在谈这个的时候。所以他做了此刻唯一能想到的事，他抬起双手埋进格朗泰尔的头发里，就像自从格朗泰尔留宿那晚以来，他就一直想做的那样。格朗泰尔睁大了眼睛，安灼拉拉着他向自己靠近，低声说：“珂赛特过来了，”然后吻了他。

格朗泰尔在他身上愣住了一秒，全身僵硬，然后轻轻吸了一口气，回吻了他，身体放松下来。他双手抚上安灼拉的腰，按着他的身侧，把他完完全全抵在墙上，用力吻着他，让安灼拉感到一阵眩晕。他不记得他们上次接吻是这样的，不记得这种全身的血液都在沸腾的感觉，或者格朗泰尔知道该怎样侧过头，好能靠得更近些的样子，更不记得这种牙齿轻扯他下嘴唇的感觉。他们舌尖相交，一阵颤栗顿时流过全身。

他模模糊糊意识到珂赛特再次出现在了门口，尖叫一声就消失了，留下一句：“呃，别，嗯，管我，晚安！”但这突然之间显得一点也不重要了，因为他想出办法让自己更好地利用墙壁的支撑，弓起身体紧紧抵在格朗泰尔身上，让他不得不强迫自己断开亲吻，低声说：“操他的天了，安灼拉。”

安灼拉露出一个微笑，因为格朗泰尔的声音是那么 _破碎_ ，因为他听起来和他一样沮丧，这就意味着这不是单方面的，不知为何，他知道这很重要。“什么？”他说，向前倾身，沿着格朗泰尔的下颌留下一串亲吻，侧过头啃咬他的脖颈，格朗泰尔从喉咙深处溢出一声呻吟，双手紧紧抓着他的身侧，好像再也不想放手。

“操，你付给我的钱根本 _不够_ 这个，”他说，安灼拉露出一个微笑。

但是，等安灼拉终于反应过来这句话的意思后，他僵住了，因为当然了， _当然了_ 。这段关系是假的，不是真的。他吻格朗泰尔只是为了让珂赛特相信他们是一对，不是为了其他原因。他慢慢向后撤开，放开格朗泰尔，从他的怀里退出去，一步，两步，直到他觉得自己又可以呼吸了。

“安灼拉？”

他抬头看见格朗泰尔正看着自己，脸颊绯红，嘴唇红肿，眼神困惑不解，他摇摇头，恢复了自己的常态，好像他们刚刚没有靠在墙上亲热，并抵着对方的皮肤咒骂出声一样。“谢了，”他说，听见自己的声音仿佛从远处传来，“我想我们瞒过了她。”

“是啊，”格朗泰尔说，“对。那我就走了？”

“好的，”安灼拉回答，但没有动。

他们就这样又站了几秒，谁也没有动，只是注视着对方，胸口随着呼吸一起一伏。现在，他们之间的距离感觉太远了，尽管几秒之前他们还紧紧贴在一起。安灼拉的手在身侧握起拳头又松开，皮肤一阵阵颤栗。格朗泰尔点点头，什么也没说，转身离开，上楼回自己的公寓去了。

安灼拉看着他离开，听见他关门的声音，才重重瘫倒在自己家门上。过了好几分钟，他才有力气把自己从门上拉开，走进屋里，过了更久，他才感觉不到格朗泰尔压在自己身上的感觉。


	5. 分手

第二天，他去上班，在此期间，珂赛特跟米西什塔和爱潘妮继续逛街。安灼拉和她们一起吃午饭，三个女孩不停盘问着他和格朗泰尔的关系，想知道所有当时在缪尚没人问过的细节，安灼拉彻底傻了眼。

起初他诚实回答，承认事情发展比他预期的要好，甚至还谈了一点滑冰场约会，因为米西什塔只看到了一部分。但是后来，他想起他们这时候应该快要分手了，这段关系不应该长久，所以他开始在聊天时加入一点顾虑，提及一些不那么完美的事情，为他们不可避免的分手做铺垫。

事情明明进展顺利，却非要说不顺，这种感觉真奇怪，他发现自己能更清楚地意识到自己在撒谎。尽管这一切本身就是个谎言。

只不过，当然了，珂赛特这个永远的乐观主义者拒绝相信他的话，她说：“但是他们的进展足够顺利，昨天，他们不是简单地交换一个晚安吻，而是决定靠在墙上亲热了整整十五分钟。”

爱潘妮那双锐利的眼睛盯住了他，看起来对这点信息丝毫不感兴趣。安灼拉挑拣着他的沙拉，打定主意不去看她，不想谈那些连 _他自己_ 都不明白的事。他一整天都在回味那个吻，想起格朗泰尔紧紧压在他身上的感觉，灼热的嘴唇吻着他的。开会的时候，他的思绪不断飘向格朗泰尔，想知道他在做什么，在做哪份似乎永远不会结束的工作，也许是在家里画画——直到他意识到自己在做什么，然后强迫自己停下来，专心工作。

“谁想得到呢，”爱潘妮拖腔拖调地说，等安灼拉终于抬起头时，她的表情已经恢复了正常，完全没有了之前的尖锐。

“你知道这个说法，”米西什塔赞同，“对立面确实互相吸引。”这本该让他感觉好些，因为三个女孩似乎都相信了他们的关系，认为他们的感情真的能有结果，但他们不能，他们 _不会_ 。过不了几天，他和格朗泰尔就会分手，安灼拉不得不重新适应没有他的生活，并继续生活下去，好像这一切从未发生过一样。

“直到他们相撞爆炸，”他回答，做了个看表的动作。“但是现在，我得回去工作了。很高兴见到你们，女士们。”他从钱包里拿出一些钱放在桌上，支付自己的餐费，弯腰亲吻珂赛特的脸颊，走出门去。

那天剩下的时间里，他都有些心不在焉，并且不知道是为什么。

* * *

第二天，他的焦躁不安转变为了糟糕透顶的心情，而且加班到了很晚，因为他早上走进办公室，发现收件箱里塞满了高级合伙人发来的邮件，一个委托人拒绝接受他的建议，然后花了 _四个小时_ 坐在那里给对方律师打电话。等他终于下班时，他已经疲惫不堪，回家的路上几乎睡着了，差点错过自己的车站。他到了公寓楼下，试了三次才输对密码，他认真考虑着要不要给公白飞打电话寻求帮助，毕竟这就是最好的朋友该做的事，不是吗？

他没有留意他在往哪里走，也没注意到他已经走过了自己家的门，直到他敲了三下格朗泰尔的家门。

几秒种后，格朗泰尔打开了门，他穿着一件长袖白衬衫和一条长裤，安灼拉的大脑一片空白。他从没见过格朗泰尔穿衬衫，更别提他敞开领口，袖子卷到胳膊肘，露出一点纹身的样子了。他的头发湿漉漉的，发梢微微打着卷，像是刚冲完澡，或者把头塞到水龙头底下洗头发一样，安灼拉想把手指再次埋进他的发丝里。

“阿波罗？”他扬起眉问，“怎么了？出什么事了吗？我们这时候有约吗？”

安灼拉只是摇了摇头，抵抗着眩晕，说：“我只是想见你。”他本来没想这么说的，却将这句话说出了口，既然话已出口，再收回去就显得有点蠢了。“我今天糟透了，我只是——”他耸耸肩，用手向后梳着头发，“是啊。”

“是啊，”格朗泰尔重复，嘴角勾起一个兴味盎然的微笑。他后退一步，“想进来吗？”

安灼拉感激地笑笑，跟着他走进公寓。自从他第一次去他家后，就再也没来过这里了，那次，他借走了一些格朗泰尔的私人物品放在自己家里，好让珂赛特相信他们在约会。房间看起来没什么变化，除了之前的那些空画布，现在已经变成了一幅幅油画：巨大的城市风景和明亮的灯光，真实得仿佛跃然纸上。他花了一点时间才把这些画与他去过的地方联系起来，接着，又有一个想法在他的脑海深处逐渐成型，因为，等一下——

“你想喝点什么吗？”格朗泰尔问。

逐渐成型的想法突然打碎，安灼拉从画上移开视线，摇了摇头。“不用了，我很好。”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩，从咖啡桌上拿起一罐啤酒。他在沙发上坐下，拍拍身边的坐垫，说：“来吧，放松点。这不就是你来找我的目的吗？”

“是啊，当然，”安灼拉心不在焉地回答，又在环顾房间了。健身包仍然放在门口，但沙发旁的图像小说变成了又厚又重的建筑类书籍。他走向沙发，手指在其中一本的封面上划过，视线又被那些画吸引了过去。

格朗泰尔顺着他的视线看过去，说：“是啊，看来和你一起消磨时间让我的艺术气息又回来了呢。并不是说我有足够的颜料去画我真正想画的东西。”他喝光啤酒，把啤酒罐扔到房间对面的垃圾桶里，又拍了拍坐垫。“ _快_ 点，阿波罗，坐下。”

安灼拉照做了，在沙发一角坐下。他之前的困倦已经消失，只留下了一种柔和的感觉，让他的皮肤一阵酥麻，这种感觉他叫不出名字。安灼拉环顾四周，寻找话题，他发现自己再次被格朗泰尔半正式的穿着吸引了注意力，于是说：“你怎么穿得这么正式？”

“什么——哦，这个吗？”格朗泰尔低头看了看自己。“服务生的标准装束。好吧，通常还会有领带和闪亮的黑鞋，不过你懂的。”他耸耸肩。“怎么了？我看起来很傻吗？”

“不，”安灼拉连忙说，“绝对不傻。只是——不太习惯，我猜。”

格朗泰尔笑了起来。“我就当你是在夸我了。”

他应该——他不应该——安灼拉也不知道。他皱着眉，低头看着放在膝盖上的双手，舒展手指又握起，脱口而出：“我对你一无所知。”

“什么？”

这就是从他来到这里后，就一直蛰伏在他皮肤之下的那种无形的沮丧了，这就是他宣泄自己感觉的方式了。“我对你几乎一无所知。”他抬起头，强迫自己看着格朗泰尔的眼睛，说，“这一切——你的公寓，有太多我不知道的东西了，所有这些，它们都是你的一部分——你不觉得我应该知道吗？我是说，你——我们……我——我都不知道你什么时候去健身房。”

格朗泰尔眨眨眼。

“这太傻了，”安灼拉说，起身朝门口走去，“抱歉，我只是——我心里很烦，工作还——然后还有珂赛特。”他突然停下来，无助地看着格朗泰尔。

“周二和周四，”格朗泰尔说。

“……什么？”

“我周二和周四去健身房。周六通常会去打拳击。但我最近都没去，因为我们有别的安排。我还会击剑。我还跳过一段时间的舞。”

“什么？”

“我之前跳交谊舞，”格朗泰尔解释说，“但我的轮班跟比赛冲突，所以我就放弃了。”

“不我是说， _什么_ ？”安灼拉说，“你要做这么多事情？你还得工作？你还得画画？”

“偶尔？”格朗泰尔说，“我是说，我不会说我是个画家什么的，我只是往画布上涂颜料，我更喜欢素描，但我猜，目前来看就是这样了。”

安灼拉盯着他看了很久，一句话也说不出来。不管怎么说，无论他们相处了多久，无论他发现了什么有关格朗泰尔的新鲜事，总会有些别的他不知道东西， _更多_ 东西。每次他了解到什么新东西后，他都想知道更多。他想知道 _所有_ ，他想知道一切。不仅仅是因为他们在约会，还因为他们也应该是朋友。他认识格朗泰尔已经好几年了，但他永远不可能把这些事告诉任何人，因为他直到现在才 _知道_ 这些事。

然而知道这些却让他更加沮丧了，还因为自己什么也不知道而万分懊恼。

“这并没有让我感觉好起来，”他皱着眉，诚实地说，“你一点也没有让我感觉好起来。”

格朗泰尔又冲他眨了眨眼。“对不起？”

“不，不必道歉。我是有史以来最差劲的男朋友。我应该知道你的所有事，但是我不知道，我甚至都没尝试过。我一直把你付出的一切当做理所当然，我真是太可怕了。我到底是个什么人啊？”

“嘿，”格朗泰尔说，伸出手去，现在他也站了起来，他们两个站在沙发边，凝视着对方。安灼拉还是焦虑不安，紧绷的感觉像弹簧一样盘绕在他的肌肉里。他想做点什么，却不知道自己到底想做什么，只是知道他来找他，并且坐立不安是有原因的，还有那些油画，格朗泰尔打 _拳击_ 的事，还有——

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔把手放在他的胳膊肘上，说。“你到底为什么来这里？”

“我不知道，”安灼拉说，但他知道这不是真的。“我不知道自己在做什么。”

“你知道，”格朗泰尔说，靠近一步，“你只是没有意识到。你比你自己认为的更擅长这类事。”

安灼拉知道谈话已经转移到了别的事情、别的话题上，但他不确定自己是否跟上了。“是吗？”他轻声问。

“是的，”格朗泰尔回答，他现在离得非常近，太近了。放在安灼拉胳膊肘上的那只手沿着他的手臂向上滑去，手指在他的手臂上收紧，紧紧抓着他，而不是轻轻触碰。他的瞳孔放大，颜色漆黑，蓝色的虹膜只剩下了边缘一圈令人惊叹的色彩。格朗泰尔的表情异常认真，在他的脸上寻找着，安灼拉不太确定自己是否有他要找的东西。他的视线下移又抬起，透过深色的睫毛看着他，说：“所以，你到底要不要吻我？”

就这样，一切都归入了正确的位置。

他甚至没想过，也没有试图去质疑，他不知道他的身体为什么会有这样的反应，只是消除了他们之间最后的距离，狠狠地吻上他。格朗泰尔也同时向他靠近，抬起另一只手，两只手紧紧抓着安灼拉的手臂。这个吻就像前天晚上那个吻的延续，那个他们在安灼拉公寓门口没有完成的吻。

这个吻让他无法呼吸，头晕目眩，气喘吁吁。格朗泰尔露出一个笑容，断开亲吻，花了一点时间想起怎样呼吸，蓬乱的头发被安灼拉的双手弄得一团糟，当安灼拉倾身再次凶狠地吻上他时，他不得不咽下一声咒骂。之后，格朗泰尔沿着他的下颌留下一串亲吻，在他的脖子上吮吻，留下一个吻痕，他明天上班的时候可能不得不遮一下了。安灼拉的双手紧紧攥着格朗泰尔衬衫的布料，克制着想把它脱下来的冲动，这样他就可以探索那些藏于其下的纹身了。

这个吻与前天晚上的吻不同，更好。他不必担心珂赛特会打断他们，不必伪装，不必去想他们在别人眼里看起来是什么样子。只有格朗泰尔再次靠在他身上的感觉才是重要的，还有他喉咙深处溢出的 _声音_ ，安灼拉把手插进他的头发，扯着他的发丝，把他拉上来再次亲吻他。那天晚上在指间把玩他头发的感觉很好，给了他一丝慰藉，但与此刻一边接吻一边把手指深深埋进他头发里的感觉相比，根本不值一提。

他知道这不是装出来的，知道这是真实的，他无法伪装这个。他和格朗泰尔一样渴望这个吻——这些吻。他把一只手落在格朗泰尔的胯上，另一只手仍然深埋在他的头发里，推着他后退，带着他走向沙发，把他猛地推坐在上面，自己爬上他的膝盖。这样就好多了，这样他们就更近了。他喜欢拥有一次身高优势，弯腰俯在格朗泰尔身上，而不是弓着身子向上贴近他。格朗泰尔似乎并不介意——他没有抱怨。

他忘记了时间，忘记了除了格朗泰尔之外的一切，接吻竟然可以如此美妙。世界消失了，只剩下这一个房间。每当他拉扯格朗泰尔的头发时，格朗泰尔就会尖声吸气，他感受着自己从对方口中引出的那些细小的声音，他的手紧紧抓着他，足以留下淤青。一开始的激烈渐渐变成了别的东西，他们平静下来，不疾不徐地互相探索，沉积了一整天的紧绷慢慢离开了安灼拉的身体。所有的一切都聚焦在了感官上，聚焦在他可以触摸、感觉、品尝到的东西上。

最终，他们侧身面对面躺在沙发上，四肢纠缠在一起，不分彼此。他的西装外套和领带不知丢到了哪里，衬衫最上面的几颗扣子解开了，格朗泰尔也是一样，衣衫凌乱，头发乱七八糟，他们已经很长时间没有说过一句话了。

他们也没有必要说话，语言可能会毁掉这一切，所以安灼拉只是靠得更近了些，闭上眼睛，感觉格朗泰尔也做了同样的事。他们躺在彼此的怀里入睡，他从未感觉这么好过。

* * *

夜里的某个时候，他的手机响了，吵醒了他。他皱着眉动了动身子，回忆着自己身在何处，感觉到一个温暖的身体紧贴在自己身上，瞬间醒了过来。格朗泰尔蜷缩在他身边，头抵着安灼拉的下巴，一只手臂环抱着他的身体，手指张开揽在他的脊椎底部。安灼拉挪动身体，去摸在他裤子后兜里响个不停的手机，格朗泰尔呢喃着抱怨了些什么，靠得更近了，鼻尖轻轻蹭着他的脖子。安灼拉一只手沿着他的脊背抚下，安抚着他，另一只手掏出手机，放到耳边。

“你好？”他越过格朗泰尔的肩膀看了一眼墙上的钟，现在已经快凌晨一点了。

“噢，安灼拉，谢天谢地，你没事，”珂赛特说，在电话那头长出了一口气，“我知道你要加班，所以我以为你只是在忙工作，但时间已经很晚了，我不想给你打电话，打扰你工作，但后来时间越来越晚……”她慢慢停了下来。“抱歉，我只是有些担心。”

“没关系，”他睡意朦胧地回答，忍下一个哈欠，“我在格朗泰尔家，抱歉没有告诉你。”

格朗泰尔在睡梦中呢喃着什么，头发蹭得安灼拉的脖子痒痒的。

“哦，那我就放心了，”她说，“睡个好觉，晚安。”

“晚安。”他挂断电话，越过沙发的边缘把手机扔在地上，注意力又转回格朗泰尔身上。像这样依偎在他身边，和他一起入睡，似乎变成了常态。

“她没事吧？”格朗泰尔贴着他的皮肤呢喃着问。

“嗯，她没事，”安灼拉回答，微微挪动身子，换了个更舒服的姿势，“继续睡吧。”他闭上眼睛，几乎立刻陷入了睡眠。

* * *

再次醒来时，他觉得冷。

他从喉咙深处溢出一声呻吟，翻身靠向格朗泰尔温暖的身体，却发现他已经不在了，他突然睁开眼睛。他的脖子仿佛在被什么东西拉扯着一样，他咒骂着爬了起来。人们不在沙发上睡觉，或者穿着衣服睡觉，是有原因的，他提醒自己，皱起了眉。他还在格朗泰尔的公寓里，但现在已经天光大亮，还有阵阵食物的香气。

他转身看见格朗泰尔站在厨房里，已经换上了一条牛仔裤和一件卫衣，光着脚，翻动着锅里的培根。看见他让某种不熟悉的感情在安灼拉的胸口颤动了一下，他忽略了它，抬起手用手背揉着眼睛，打了个哈欠。他放下手，格朗泰尔注意到了他的动作，回头看着他，露出一个微笑，就像窗外冉冉升起的太阳一样。

“早上好，”他打招呼说，又转回身照顾炉子，以及不知道在做的什么食物。

食物闻起来很香，足以让他留下来偷吃一点，但安灼拉今天早上有一个很重要的会议——希望能比昨天的会议顺利一些——所以他不能迟到。如果他现在离开，还能有足够的时间冲个澡，换身衣服，于是他从沙发上站起来，举起双臂伸个懒腰，试图缓解背部的酸痛。

感觉好些了后，他放下双臂，说：“好吧，那我就走了，”然后去找他的西装外套和鞋。

“你要走了？”格朗泰尔的声音很轻，仿佛是从远处传来，但安灼拉没有时间去看他到底是怎么了，他在咖啡桌上找到了自己的外套。

“嗯，我有个会，”他回答，把外套穿在皱巴巴的衬衫外面。“昨晚谢谢你了。”

“谢——你不必谢我，”格朗泰尔皱眉说。

“我当然应该感谢你了，你在我焦躁不安的时候给了我慰藉。”这话说出来感觉不太对，留下了一阵尴尬的沉默，但他想不出更好的表达方式了。他需要宣泄情绪，而格朗泰尔就在那里，他知道什么能让他平静下来，并且那么做了。

“慰藉，是啊。”

“是啊，”安灼拉重复一遍，四处寻找着手机。他在一幅油画附近的地板上找到了手机，弯腰把它捡起来，他重新直起身子，看见格朗泰尔关掉了炉子。“再次感谢。晚点见？”

“嗯，”格朗泰尔答。他仍然站在厨房里，没有动。安灼拉朝他点点头，向门口走去，离开了。他把门在身后关上时看见的最后一件事是，格朗泰尔把煎锅里的东西倒进了垃圾桶。

* * *

那天晚上，他没有见到格朗泰尔，他又忙了一整天的工作，下班后又忙着去缪尚见公白飞和古费拉克，他知道自己最近忽视了他们俩。第二天也是如此，除了下班后，他带珂赛特去看了一部她一直很想看的电影，最终屈服于她的软磨硬泡，和她一起给父母打了个Skype电话，只是为了让所有人高兴。

所有事情感觉终于步入了正轨，一切都有了意义。

周五，他下班回家，走进客厅，发现珂赛特坐在地板上，身边堆满了看起来像是商品图册和杂志的东西，面前摊开放着一本剪贴簿，图片散落一地。

“这就新鲜了，”他说，因为他十分确定，如果她最近在做剪贴簿的话，他会知道的，因为她毫无疑问会把她做的每一件小事展示给他看，并且试图让他一起参与进来。他跨过最近的一堆剪贴画，在沙发上坐下，低头看了一眼旁边坐垫上的杂志。《完美婚礼》——

他的血液瞬间凝固。

“我要结婚了，”珂赛特一口气说道，就像她一直把话憋在心里，找不到更好的方式或更好的时机说出来一样。她的眼睛又大又蓝，那么年轻，她 _不可能_ ——但是她 _说_ ——他感到一阵恐慌。

“不好意思，”他嗓音沙哑，“你说什么？”

“我和马吕斯，”珂赛特重复道，“我们要结婚了。他几个月前向我求婚，我答应了。我想告诉你来着，但一直没找到合适的机会，你总是那么忙，我知道你不想听我们的事，所以我就想——我就想，如果我过来看你，我就可以告诉你了，但我不知道该怎么跟你说，我们又一直很忙。”她不再说话，无助地耸耸肩，抬头看着他。

“我——我希望你能参与进来，”她放轻了声音，说，低头看着自己的手，“你甚至可以做我的首席伴娘，大概——或者其他什么更合适的性别中性词。”她试着露出一个微笑，温柔又带着希望。很明显，她想得到他的认可，她想要他为自己感到高兴——他也想为她感到高兴，真的，但他的大脑拒绝接受他听到的事情。这不可能发生。

他不能——她不能——“但你没有戴戒指，”他终于挤出一句话，低头看着她的手。这话说得太荒谬了。

“马吕斯拿去做私人订制了，我们要在戒指内圈刻上日期，结果花的时间比我们想的久了点。”她一边说话一边用拇指和食指摆弄着无名指，甚至没有意识到自己在做什么。“我不需要戴上戒指才算订婚。”

她说得对，戒指没有任何意义，只是旧时代的遗物，作为一个象征，一个标志。但是问题不在这里，他们都清楚。她一直没告诉他是有原因的，他现在坐在这里拒绝接受现实也是有原因的。

马吕斯是个不错的孩子，好吧，他还是个律师，但他也是个蠢货，政治品味也有问题，而珂赛特是安灼拉的 _妹妹_ 。他不能把她随便嫁给什么人，虽然她现在觉得自己爱他，但是，哦老天，结婚就意味着要和男方的父母相处，意味着他们不赞同的目光和来自父亲的谈话，他突然感觉想吐。

他突然站了起来。“我得——我还有工作要做。”

“安灼拉——”

“我很好，没事。我——我们晚点再谈，好吗？”他没有等她回答，站起身直奔自己的房间，关上门，重重倚在上面。他的大脑因为刚刚听到的事情、刚刚看到的东西嗡嗡作响，他的妹妹要嫁给某个人了，某个男人，在他意识到自己在做什么之前，他就解锁了手机，给格朗泰尔发了一条短信：我需要你。

时间仿佛过去了一个世纪，太久了，感觉就像永远，然后格朗泰尔的回复发了过来： _现在？_

 _是的。_ 一秒钟后又补充： _求你。_

_马上到。_

他从门上起身，在房间里来回踱步，他的思绪拒绝平静下来，在脑海里不停地打着转。他没注意到门铃响了，听见珂赛特和他的说话声，才意识到格朗泰尔已经到了，接着，他听见脚步声走近他的房间。他需要一点慰藉，一些能分散他注意力的事情，他需要把所有沮丧情绪发泄出去，暂时什么也不想。

格朗泰尔还没进屋，安灼拉就把手环上他的脖子，把他拉近。格朗泰尔跌跌撞撞地扑进他怀里，在他们嘴唇相碰时尖声吸了一口气，紧紧抓着安灼拉的胯部，试图保持平衡，同时恢复呼吸。

“怎么——”他刚要说话，安灼拉就再次吻住了他，吞下了所有他没来得及说出口的话。

他带着格朗泰尔往床边退去，推着他坐在床上，他爬到格朗泰尔身上，分开双膝跨坐在他腰间。他把手伸进格朗泰尔的皮夹克里，把它从肩膀上推下去，这样他就可以在吻他的同时把手探进他的上衣里了。格朗泰尔的手放在他的腰上，没有动，拇指按着他的髋骨。

这个吻开始时激烈、凶猛，伴随着啃咬，但随着安灼拉逐渐熟悉了格朗泰尔的身体靠在自己身上的感觉，以及他那令人安心的重量，他感觉自己渐渐放松了下来，放缓了动作。

“嘿，”过了几秒，格朗泰尔说，轻轻推着安灼拉的肩膀，拉开一段距离，刚好能让他看着他的眼睛，“发生了什么？我的意思是——我不是在抱怨，但这是怎么回事？”

安灼拉从喉咙深处发出一声沮丧的声音，倾身向前想再次亲吻他，但格朗泰尔向后仰起头，躲开了。“嘿——不，你得先解释清楚。”

安灼拉闷闷不乐地松开了格朗泰尔的上衣，伸展手指抚摸着布料。“珂赛特要结婚了。”

“好的？”他听起来一点也不惊讶，这就怪了，安灼拉皱起眉低头看着他。

“你知道？”

“差不多吧。我是说，”看到安灼拉向他投来的锐利目光，他解释道，“她 _确实_ 带我们去选了伴娘礼服和捧花，还问了我对色彩搭配的意见。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，皱起眉，耷拉着嘴角。“我以为那只是——算了，”他打断了自己的话，“重点是，她要结婚了，而我觉得她不应该结婚。”

“啊，”格朗泰尔说。他的拇指在安灼拉的皮肤上心不在焉地画着圈，安抚着他。“好吧，如果珂赛特已经决定了，那你也无能为力。”

“那又怎样，我就这么接受吗？她想让我参加婚礼，我们的父母也会去，我可能会是，我不知道，伴娘之类的。”

“我现在明白她为什么要带我们去选礼服了，”格朗泰尔想开个玩笑，但安灼拉不高兴地瞪了他一眼，他的笑容垮了下去。“嘿，安灼拉，别这样，这没那么糟。我能想到比这糟糕得多的她会瞒着你的事情。”

“你虽然这么说，”安灼拉说，“但你并不 _知道_ 。”

他焦虑不安地站起来，从格朗泰尔身上退开，在房间里踱步，身体里有一股无法发泄的无名火。这也是他一开始找格朗泰尔过来的原因，他不想 _谈_ 这件事，他想忘记这件事。

他转身再次面对着格朗泰尔，双臂交叉在胸前。“我们就不能——我们就不能忽略这个问题吗？”

“安灼拉，我和你亲热，不是为了能让你把注意力从真正的问题上转移开的，”格朗泰尔答，语气严厉。这是安灼拉在他身上见过的最接近训斥的态度了。

“那你还有什么用？”他咄咄逼人地说，格朗泰尔猛地倒吸一口气，仿佛挨了一巴掌。“你不明白，我的父母——”

“我就当没听见那句话，”格朗泰尔说，还是那种严厉克制的语气，“但这只是因为，我看得出来你对这件事有多紧张。”

安灼拉皱眉看着他，然后转身继续在房间里踱步。“听着，我的父母，他们有各种想法，好吧。他们对我有 _意见_ ，因为我做的事，因为我无偿接下了那么多工作，因为我不是他们希望我成为的那种人。他们一直都是这样，表现得很有优越感。再就是，他们一直很在意我是否安定下来了，老天，还有他们给我介绍的那些女孩……”他懊恼地停了下来。“他们根本不会有好态度，但至少，如果我们俩一起去的话，至少这样我们就能——我不知道，我们大部分时间都可以避开他们——”

“安灼拉，”格朗泰尔插话，安灼拉没有停下来，他再次插话，“ _安灼拉_ 。”

他突然抬起头，停下了踱步。“怎么了？”

“我不会去参加珂赛特和马吕斯的婚礼。”

这说不通啊。“什么？”

“我不会和你一起去参加他们的婚礼。”格朗泰尔站起来，双臂交叉，表情完全不是在开玩笑，但他的话却对不上。一个字也对不上。他为什么不去？

“为什么不？”

格朗泰尔看了他一眼。“因为我们没在约会？”他回答。“还有，我很确定，如果你想让某人和你一起去什么地方，你得先问他，而不是想当然地认为他们会听从你的任何要求。”

安灼拉花了一点时间才跟上他，明白他的意思。他已经太习惯格朗泰尔在他身边，假装他是自己的男朋友，以至于他忘记了这一切都是在演戏，自己要为此付钱给他。

不过，这个事实让他更加恼火了，因为，格朗泰尔为什么不去参加婚礼？在这段伪装的关系中，他没有权利对他想做什么挑挑拣拣。

“我付钱让你来做这件事，你难道不应该满足我的要求吗？”安灼拉咄咄逼人地说，随之而来的沉默似乎太沉重了。

“哦，操你妈的，”格朗泰尔说，“是啊，你要付我钱，但不是为了这个。你付我钱是让我假装和你约会，这样珂赛特就不会唠叨你了，而不是在你不爽的时候和你亲热，或者在你不高兴的时候当个口头沙袋。我们之间的事？这是个协议，不是什么——不是什么 _权利_ ——你猜怎么着？我不干了。我们完了。”

他抓起床上的夹克，之前安灼拉把它从他肩上脱了下来，两大步穿过房间，猛地拉开门。“你可以留着你的钱，反正我也不感兴趣。但这个——这件 _事_ ，已经结束了。”

“所以，什么？就这样了？”安灼拉气冲冲地问，跟着格朗泰尔穿过公寓，“你打算就这么结束，然后一走了之？”他脑海中一个遥远的部分注意到，珂赛特还在客厅里，睁大了眼睛惊恐地看着他们，但他觉得这一点也不重要。

“对，”格朗泰尔回答，满不在乎地、愤怒地把这些话丢给他。“没错。我真他妈应该听若李和博须埃的话，他们说这是个愚蠢的主意，他们问我知不知道自己在做什么，但是不，我偏要做出那个愚蠢的选择。”

“这到底是什么意思？”

“意思是，安灼拉，你是我有过的最糟糕的主意，”格朗泰尔回答，“我们结束了。”

门在他身后砰的一声关上，只留下一片寂静。


	6. 真相

格朗泰尔没发短信。

也没打电话。

安灼拉花了太长时间盯着自己的手机，想着是否应该由他迈出第一步，主动联系他，然后想起格朗泰尔摔门而去时愤怒的样子。他知道格朗泰尔现在最不想要的就是自己试图联系他，尽管这是他的第一反应，也是他唯一想做的事情。他没有准备好面对突如其来的感情冲击，他感觉糟透了。

但更糟的是，他没想到，等他走回客厅时，珂赛特会以那样的眼神看着他。她看起来非常难过，大睁着眼睛，脸上带着同情——这让他感觉自己是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。

因为这一切都不是真的，都是编排出来的，格朗泰尔和他分手是做给她看的。他想出了这个伟大的计划，把他的男朋友介绍给她，再和他分手，这样她就不会再唠叨自己了，但是现在，她坐在客厅的地板上，看起来只想帮帮他。像是想用毯子把他裹起来，强行喂他吃冰淇淋。

她在为他感到难过，她感觉 _很糟_ 。

而这全是他的错。

所以他撒了个谎。“我很好。”

他挤出一个微笑，走过去和她一起坐在地板上，拒绝谈论任何与格朗泰尔有关的事情，即使这就意味着他只能和她聊婚礼了。这是他唯一能让她微笑的方法，聊一些不是格朗泰尔的话题也能让他胸口的重量减轻一些。

第二天，他去工作，假装一切正常。

然而格朗泰尔没有打电话。

也没发短信。

相反，格朗泰尔严格遵照约定，扮演着愤怒的男朋友，那天晚上甚至都没有出现在缪尚。他彻底失联，而当安灼拉看到其余的朋友们时，他意识到大家都知道了。但他们足够明事理，没有人提起这件事，不过，从某种程度上来说，他们缺乏同情心是一件更糟糕的事。第二天，他和珂赛特待在一起，坚决不提格朗泰尔，并试图为他得知她订婚时的混蛋行为再次道歉。

周日，珂赛特在火车站与他告别，戴着厚厚的手套帽子围巾，抵御寒冷，卷发塞在有着毛皮内衬兜帽下。她踮起脚尖拥抱他，亲吻他的脸颊。他把她紧紧抱在怀里，闭上眼睛闻着她香水的味道。他想念她，真的，她不在的时候，一切都不一样了。“他会重新接受你的，你知道，”她轻声说，主动提起了话题。

他叹了一口气，但没有松开环在她腰间的手臂。“我不太确定。”

如果你们从一开始就不是真的在一起的话，挽回一个人似乎也不太可能。不过当然了，她并不知道这个。她应该会认为，他已经为这场分手彻底心碎了，所以她不会马上给他介绍别的男人。

“无论你做了什么，说了什么，去道歉就好。”她温柔地说。“我知道你很固执，你们的争吵可能是出于一个非常充分的理由，但是没有他，你也很痛苦，我发誓，如果我再看到一次你穿着那件卫衣闷闷不乐地窝在家里——”

安灼拉从喉咙深处挤出一声抗议。他没有一直穿着那件卫衣吧，有吗？“反正你要走了，就算我穿你也看不见。”

“我有眼线。”

“这就有点瘆人了。”

“哦得了吧，你真以为爱潘妮和米西什塔不会把你因为 _格朗泰尔_ 闷闷不乐的事都告诉我？”

“别说了。”他的语气里一定有什么东西，因为珂赛特的眼里又出现了那种特别难过的神情。

“哦，安灼拉——”

“那是你的火车吗？”他终于放开了她，后退一步，一阵冷空气呼啸而过，预示着火车即将进站。站台上的人们纷纷行动起来，拿起行李准备检票。一位检票员整了整外套，看了一眼手表，与屏幕上的时刻表比对。

安灼拉能感觉到珂赛特又在看着自己了，于是替她拿起了行李箱。这就足以让她分神了，她叹口气，从他手中夺过行李箱，嘀咕一句：“我自己能拿。”不需要男人帮她做事，这一直是她的原则，而这让安灼拉露出一个微笑。

“照顾好自己，”她说，火车进站，人们陆续下车。“别因为没有人分散你的注意力，就不要命地工作。好好吃饭，放松点。还有，去佩里-艾特肯画廊[1]看看。”

“什么？”

珂赛特对他一笑，上了火车，消失在车厢里，去放她的行李。安灼拉上前一步，似乎想跟着她上车，然后才想起来他没买票，他咒骂一声，沿着火车往前走。他走过三扇车窗才找到她，她已经在座位上坐好了。“珂赛特！”

他抬起手敲了敲窗玻璃，坐在窗边的男人吓了一跳，瞪了他一眼，安灼拉没理他。珂赛特转过身来，疑惑地挑起眉。

“你说的画廊是什么意思？”火车的引擎再次启动，他必须大喊才能让她在噪音中听见自己说的话。

他听不见她的回答，但可以看清她的口型，“只管去，相信我。”火车开动了，他不得不后退。

他注视着火车离去，直到它消失在远方，直到头顶上方的屏幕滚动着显示出下一班即将到达的列车，站台上挤满了一批新的旅客。珂赛特走了，他的谎言也正式结束了。现在，一切都可以恢复正常了，或者说，考虑到发生的一切，至少可以恢复到尽可能正常的状态。

然而真的会吗？

* * *

“佩里-艾特肯画廊有什么事吗？”

缪尚的每周会议刚刚结束，每个人都四散开去，形成各自的小团体，交谈声此起彼伏。安灼拉本来是在问公白飞和古费拉克，却发现所有人都听到了，房间里立刻鸦雀无声。

公白飞和古费拉克交换了一个眼神，若李看起来突然不高兴了。自从那晚之后，格朗泰尔第一次出现，此时表现得像是什么也没发生一样，继续在速写本上画着涂鸦，耷拉着肩膀。安灼拉努力不去过多地注意他，不去看他垂到指节上的衣袖，不去看他落在颈边的卷发。

“怎么了？”他问房间里的所有人，“我说错什么了吗？”

最终是弗以伊站了出来，清清嗓子说：“R要在那办画展。”

安灼拉眨眨眼，注意力又回到了格朗泰尔身上。

“你要办画展？”他问，“我都不知道。我为什么不知道？”

“你从来没问过。”格朗泰尔没有从速写本中抬起头来，继续画着画，好像刚刚并没有说话一样。在他身边，安灼拉感觉公白飞动了动，把一只手放在他的胳膊上，想让他冷静一下，却被他甩掉了，他转向其他人——但他忍不住，就像揭开伤疤一样，几秒种后，他再次转向格朗泰尔。“你不想让我去吗？”

格朗泰尔的声音故作冷漠。“你为什么会这么想？”

“其他人都知道吗？”随之而来的沉默足以回答他的问题了。安灼拉感到一股深深的愤怒开始在胸口聚集，对没有人告诉自己这件事无动于衷。“你以为我不会去？”他后知后觉地想到这个问题，皱起了眉。

“你为什么会去？”格朗泰尔问，终于从速写本中抬起头来，“我们又不是认真的。”

“格朗泰尔——”

“再说了，”他没理会他的话，继续说，“反正也不会有人来。”

他不知道该说些什么，格朗泰尔重新把注意力转回了速写本上，安灼拉有一种奇怪的感觉，好像自己被完全忽视了。他胸口的愤怒在燃烧，他感到一阵挫败，想要发火，但忍住了冲动。发火解决不了任何问题。格朗泰尔有权决定他想把画展的事告诉谁，他想让谁去。他们从没真正交往过，安灼拉没有权利要求成为他生活的一部分。

不加考虑的苛求正是让他们陷入这种境地的原因。

慢慢地，聊天的声音又回到了房间里，大家都找到了不同的事情去关注。安灼拉在与弗以伊和公白飞讨论工人权利。他看见巴阿雷和博须埃终于把格朗泰尔从萎靡不振的状态中拉了出来，让他合上了速写本，加入到他们的谈笑中，安灼拉努力装作自己没有对此感到不安。夜晚剩下的时间里，他们一直和对方保持着距离。这在其他人看来一定很明显，但他们什么也没说。

“我应该去吗？”晚些时候，当桌边只剩下了他、公白飞和古费拉克时，他问。“格朗泰尔的画展？”

“说实话？”古费拉克问，“我不知道。他没告诉你，可能有他自己的原因，但这是R啊。他不是那种喜欢炫耀的人，也不认为自己擅长任何事，即使他真的很擅长。他可能都没打算让我们所有人知道，但现在你知道了。”

“还有，”公白飞补充说，“若李告诉我他很担心。整个画展的成败取决于有多少人来看，他们表现出多大的兴趣，他的作品能卖多少钱。可能会彻底失败，谁知道呢？而你是那种永远不会接受失败的人。”

“这是什么意思？”

“意思是，你无论做什么都不会失败，你个白痴，”古费拉克回答，“你让所有人都觉得自己不够好。”

他想起格朗泰尔也说过类似的话，只是用词不同。 _你不知道怎么失败。_ 当时格朗泰尔让他觉得这是一件好事，但现在他开始重新思考。虽然他们之前在咖啡馆里有过一次谈话，但格朗泰尔是不是还在继续认为自己不够好，不值得安灼拉为他浪费时间？

“所以你觉得我不应该去？”

“我觉得……我觉得你应该自己拿主意，”古费拉克小心翼翼地说。“没有我们的参与，你也已经走了这么远了。”

“你是说成功地让格朗泰尔讨厌我？”

“他不讨厌你，他只是很沮丧，这两者之间是有区别的。听着，安灼拉，”古费拉克推开桌子上的酒，前倾身体，双手紧握，表情不同寻常地认真。他很少这么严肃，只有在他想表达清楚一个观点的时候才会这样。“我不会给你所有答案，因为不管你怎么想，这件事都没有标准答案。这不是考试，你无法学学习，然后考个满分。”

安灼拉想向公白飞求助，却发现他也在点头同意。“但我根本不知道我在做什么，”他无助地对他们两人说——然后又有了那种奇怪的感觉，仿佛听到了格朗泰尔的声音。 _你比你自己认为的更擅长这类事。_

“到目前为止，你做得很好，”公白飞指出，“好吧，除了没有意识到你们真的在约会，然后理所当然地接受他付出的一切，并且惹恼了他。”

安灼拉张开嘴想要反驳，接着突然意识到——

“天哪，我们真的在约会，是不是？”他盯着他们俩看了一会儿，然后继续说，“我们确实在约会。该死。 _操_ 。”

他突然意识到这一点，就像被砖头拍了一脸。

公白飞和古费拉克看着他不停咒骂。古费拉克看起来有点像圣诞节提前到来了。“我欠你二十块，”他对公白飞说，没有移开视线，“我讨厌你。这太棒了。”

“永远别跟庄家赌，”公白飞答，同样没有移开视线。

安灼拉无视了他们俩，快速回忆着过去这一周半里发生的每一件事，说过的没说过的每一句话，他们的眼神，偶然的触碰，他们的吻，相拥而眠，书，格朗泰尔 _该死的_ 卫衣。现在，他换了个角度来看这些事，所有对话都开始自动重组。他想起自己这几天的感受，自从格朗泰尔愤然离开他的公寓，再也没有回头。他想起自己因为对珂赛特撒谎而内疚，但更为伤害了格朗泰尔而感到十分糟糕。

“操，”他又说了一遍，然后越过古费拉克的肩膀看到格朗泰尔离开的身影。他想也没想地站了起来，抓过放在身后椅子上的外套。他连句再见都没说，直接冲出了缪尚，留下古费拉克和公白飞注视着他离开。他走出门，呼啸而过的冷风让他僵住了一秒，等他恢复了知觉，便沿着街道走了下去。他在下一个路口追上了格朗泰尔。

格朗泰尔正在点烟，一只手拢着香烟末端，火光摇曳。安灼拉从他身后追上来，他吓了一跳，抬起头，然后皱着眉继续做他手头的事，没理会他。

安灼拉耐心地看着他，咬着自己的舌头，这样就不会说蠢话了。现在他终于认清了他们之前的关系，终于可以向自己承认他对他有感觉，这一切就很难再忽视了。他好想把烟从格朗泰尔手中抽走，亲吻他；好想把手埋进他的头发里，把他拉近；好想让他露出 _微笑_ ，大笑出声；但最重要的是，他只想再次和他一起共度时光。

“你在盯着我看。”格朗泰尔终于点着了烟，深深吸了一口，拿着打火机的手塞进了口袋里，继续向前走去。“你想干嘛？”

“没什么——我只是——想跟你谈谈。”

“好吧。”格朗泰尔听起来有些怀疑。“怎么了？”

安灼拉有些不知所措，突然一句话也说不出来。他想不出任何能表达他想法的话——他甚至不确定自己想表达的是什么。当他认为这一切都不是真的时，倒还容易一些。现在他有那么多矛盾的情绪，他无法决定该选择哪一种。他想生气，想让他开心，想要道歉，想知道他为什么离开，想——

“你这么做只是为了装装样子吗？”格朗泰尔突然问，“因为如果真是这样的话：省省吧。大家都知道我们已经分手了。我一直在躲着大家，扮演一个生气的恋人，我跟若李和博须埃讲了我们的争吵，我没能摔盘子，但我摔了门。我觉得他们都相信我们已经结束了。珂赛特也走了，你还想要我干什么？”

安灼拉皱起了眉。“跟那些都没关系——你真的以为我来找你只是为了演戏吗？”

“不然你为什么要跟我谈谈？”

他给了这个回答应得的愤怒目光，但格朗泰尔并不在乎，只是又吸了一口烟，再慢慢吐出来。他改变了策略。“我以为我们是朋友，所以我想谈谈。我想念和你在一起的时光。”

格朗泰尔斜眼看了他一眼，安灼拉看不懂他的表情。“你不用一直装下去，你知道的。”

“如果我不想装呢？”安灼拉发现自己突然认真了起来，停下脚步，转身在格朗泰尔脸上寻找着答案。“如果我根本没在装呢？”

格朗泰尔掸了掸烟灰，若有所思地看着他。安灼拉意识到，自从事情发生以来，这还是他们第一次眼神相接，第一次面对面地看着他。在他的目光下，安灼拉感觉自己全身赤裸，焦虑地把重心从一只脚转移到另一只脚，等待着格朗泰尔的回答。“不错的尝试，”他终于轻声说，“但我们从来都不是真正的朋友。”

他转身离去，留下安灼拉盯着他离开的背影，毫无准备地突然感觉自己不够好，无法修复他们之间的关系。

* * *

第二天上班时，他盯着电脑上的邮件和桌上堆积如山的文件，什么也做不下去。没有珂赛特来确保他按时吃饭，他跳过了午餐和晚餐，心不在焉地工作了一整天，等他摆脱现在的状态之后，他一定会恨死自己的。他忘不了格朗泰尔说的话，也忘不了珂赛特上火车之前告诉他的事。

他不敢让自己相信，但珂赛特那么坚信格朗泰尔会重新接受他，他不会因为发生的事情责怪他。他们在她面前真的演得那么真实吗？那个谎言真的那么有说服力吗？

他去做了她想让自己做的事，他试着道歉了，但格朗泰尔不想听，也拒绝相信他。

他知道最简单的选择是就此放手，接受他彻底搞砸了的事实，然后就这么算了。他很容易地把事情搞得更糟，把格朗泰尔越推越远，直到他再也不会回来。正如格朗泰尔所说，他们之前又不真的是朋友。但安灼拉从来都不是那种会放手的人，尤其是在形势对他不利的时候。

更何况他不想就这么算了，不想接受一切都结束了。

他关掉邮箱，打开一个新网页，输入珂赛特告诉他的画廊的名字，点击搜索。他找到了格朗泰尔画展的展览清单，就在当晚，然后盯着粗体字显示的“有票”看了很长时间。

* * *

九点钟的时候，他仍然坐在办公室里，处理着最近一个案子的最后几张表格。其他的办公室已经空了，他的上司几个小时前就走了。他没有真正的理由留下来，他可以找个实习生去帮他复印，把所有文件正确归档。他看着墙上挂钟的分针又走了一格。

他的手机响了。

他在格朗泰尔的睡颜上滑动解锁，忽略了胸口小小的悸动，点开收件箱。是珂赛特的短信，上面简单地写着： _告诉他。_

安灼拉盯着短信看了很久，然后锁上手机。他打开一封邮件的回复窗口，却发现自己的目光再次移向了手机。他深吸一口气，闭了闭眼睛，然后快速回复了几封邮件，关了电脑。他从衣架上拿起外套穿上，向唯一一个比他工作到更晚的同事告别，然后出门打车。他凭记忆给出地址，发现自己希望能在路上的酒吧停一下。

街灯飞驰而过，夜色越来越深，他不知道自己在期待什么，但是当出租车转弯驶入画廊所在的街道时，他心里一惊，没想到里面已经挤满了人。他瞬间感到如释重负，他知道，他 _知道_ 自己应该让司机继续往前开，但他还是停了下来，付了车费，并给了一笔慷慨的小费。

他和入口处的女孩核对了自己的名字，走进了室内的温暖和谈话声中。

他走进画廊，不止一人认出了他，他向他们点头致意，和其中几人握了手。

博须埃把他堵在了自助餐桌旁。

“你个混蛋，”他以此问好，“每次我好不容易让R相信了你不值得，你就会做出这种事。”

安灼拉眨眨眼。“你好。”

“就是没法放下他不管，嗯？”他问，“就是没法任由他生气，默默跟你分手。你就非得出现在这里，做他闪闪发光的白衣骑士，表现得好像你真在乎似的。你知道我告诉过他，和你约会是个坏主意，但你不应该积极主动地证明我是错的。当然了，很多事情上我都是错的，但看在上帝的份上！”

安灼拉努力消化他说的话，但只理解了一半。“抱歉？”

“你以为我不知道这些人都是律师，或者你的熟人和委托人？你以为他不知道？”

安灼拉退缩了，他以为没有人会把这两者联系到一起。“这么明显吗？”

“哦，拜托。不管怎样，这不是我的重点。”

“不是？”

“我的重点是，别再把他耍得团团转，然后表现得好像你丢下他不管是在做正确的事似的。决定好你想要什么，去 _告诉他_ 。把我们大家从你们俩无法满足的性张力中解放一个月行吗。马上就到圣诞节了，老兄，这是欢乐的季节。说到这个，”他突然走开，从一个路过的侍者那里拿了两杯香槟，只把半杯洒在了自己的衬衫上。

安灼拉看着他离开，茫然无措，好像刚刚被卷入龙卷风中抡了一圈似的。他承认自己可能永远搞不明白刚刚发生了什么。他环顾画廊，场地很小，但家具的摆放和装饰让它看起来大了一些。四处走动的人们让这里显得拥挤，他在参观者中看见了米西什塔和弗以伊的身影。他觉得自己看到了爱潘妮，于是赶紧朝另一个方向走去，不想被她尖酸刻薄的舌头逮住。

他之前从没去过画廊，也没看过任何画展，所以不知道该做点什么。他想，他大概应该看看画，于是走向了最近的一幅画，一幅挂在墙上的巨大油画。每幅画旁边都有一个小牌子，上面写着这幅画的名字和售价，有些下面标记着“售出”，这让安灼拉露出一个微笑。这幅画让他觉得很熟悉，他在脑海深处以一种抽象的方式认出了某些东西，但却说不出来。颜料大部分是涂抹上去的，呈条纹状涂满整张画布，就像透过磨砂玻璃看到的一样。

直到看到第三幅画，他才意识到为什么它们看起来都如此熟悉。

它们全是他和格朗泰尔约会时去过的地方，不同地点和活动的定格。其他人可能都不会觉得熟悉，因为这些画并没有表现得那么明显，没有细致刻画的人物面容，但即便如此，他就是 _知道_ 。

他在一个大多数人都会忽略的角落里找到了他要找的画。这幅画比其他的要小得多，画面整体是金色的，衬托着一道耀眼的白。这幅画的名字很简单，叫做“微笑”。他的目光被旁边的价签吸引了过去，上面写着这幅画的价格刚好1000英镑。他想起自己答应付给格朗泰尔的那笔钱，以及格朗泰尔有多不想接受。他仍然留着那笔钱。他再次看向那副画。

他买下了它。

* * *

圣诞节越来越近了。天气越来越冷，天也黑得越来越早。安灼拉不止一个晚上穿着格朗泰尔的卫衣，坐在公寓里翻阅文件，试图保暖。他在格朗泰尔的画展上买的油画送来了，放在客厅里的咖啡桌上，倚着一摞他还是没读的书。偶尔，他会看着油画。

格朗泰尔还是没发短信，也没打电话。

按照传统，他们平安夜在缪尚聚会，一起喝酒、聊天、欢笑。珂赛特给他打了Skype电话，大家向她举杯致意，她炫耀了一番终于戴上了的订婚戒指。古费拉克不知从哪搞来了一束槲寄生，用它捉弄毫无防备的情侣，玩得不亦乐乎。

时近午夜，安灼拉收到了一封高级合伙人发来的邮件——因为很显然，律师从不睡觉，哪怕是在圣诞节——他出门回复，因为外面信号更好。外面太冷了，他的手指僵硬笨拙地按着键盘，努力敲下回复。他很悲惨地失败了，皱着眉头，低声抱怨着什么。

在他身后，缪尚的门打开，嘈杂的声音如爆炸般传出，门重新关上，声音也再次被关在了里面，有人走了出来。安灼拉没有抬头，全神贯注地与寒冷的天气搏斗，直到有人在他旁边清了清嗓子，说：“所以。”

他吓了一跳，抬起头来，邮件完全忘在了脑后，他盯着格朗泰尔。

他什么也做不了，只能盯着他看，像是做错事被抓包一样，完全说不出话来。格朗泰尔看起来——他看起来 _很好_ ，乌黑的头发乱七八糟地打着卷，双手插在牛仔裤的口袋里，一条用得很旧的围巾系在脖子上保暖，头上戴着一顶熟悉的便帽。他看了一眼安灼拉手里的手机，脚跟着地前后摇晃着身体。

“我姐姐要来看我，”他说，“几周之后。”

“哦，”安灼拉皱着眉回答。

“而且，你看，她有一种奇怪的想法，”格朗泰尔继续说，举起一只手随便挥了挥，耸耸肩，“认为我有个男朋友。”

“哦？”安灼拉重复道，看见格朗泰尔微微弯起嘴唇，嘴角上扬，几乎露出了一个微笑，他的眉头皱得更深了。他认得这个表情，他们假装在一起的时候，他经常能看见他露出这样的微笑。他强迫自己把视线从格朗泰尔的唇上移开，看着他的眼睛。“这就怪了。”

“是啊，”格朗泰尔同意，“真奇怪。”

安灼拉的心脏漏跳了一排，脉搏突突地跳，慢慢跟上了对方的思路。“她怎么会有这种想法？”

“嗯，过去几周里，我好像差不多 _真的_ 在和某人约会。有这么个人，你看，他有点蠢，真的，但是有好看的颧骨。他告诉他妹妹，他在和某人约会，但实际上他并没有交往对象——很奇怪，是吧？——然后，他让我假装和他约会，还要给我一笔报酬。由于我非常不擅长做出正确的决定，所以我答应了，我们开始假装约会。只不过有些时候，我们好像 _真的_ 在约会，但这个人，虽然他很棒，但真的又呆又迟钝。”

安灼拉呼吸一窒，明白这是怎么回事了， _哦老天_ 。

“所以他把我当成是理所当然，我甩了他，接下来，好了，这就是有意思的部分了。他居然表现得好像这整件事让他很难过似的，好像他是真的被甩了，而不是假装被甩。”安灼拉无法继续看着他的眼睛，于是低头看着地面。“他闷闷不乐了一段时间，向朋友们寻求建议，然后，他找了一大群有钱的律师朋友和同事去看我的画展，花一大笔冤枉钱买那些根本不怎么样的画。哦，他还买了一幅傻透了的画，那副画表现的是我们第一次假约会时，我对他说的话，好像那真对他有什么意义似的。还有，他妹妹骂我是个，我原话引用，没有心的混蛋，因为我伤了她哥哥的心。”

“哦，”格朗泰尔说完，沉默蔓延，安灼拉意识到自己应该说些什么，于是这么说。格朗泰尔看着他，似乎想让他再说点什么。“你有吗？”

格朗泰尔看起来有些困惑。“我有什么？”

“伤了她哥哥的心。”

“我不知道——我不觉得。这一切都是假的，不是吗？”

他抬起头看着安灼拉，好像他不确定自己是否想听到答案，好像他花了好几天的时间才说服自己来面对安灼拉。好像他甚至不确定自己是否应该把这个问题问出口，一部分的他想在听到答案的那一刻逃跑。

“是的，”安灼拉回答，“以及，不。”

他终于收起了手机，转身面对着格朗泰尔，心脏在胸口砰砰直跳，肾上腺素流过全身，他感觉自己像是刚跑完马拉松。“一开始我以为我们是在演戏，我不知道，也许你是，但我不觉得我是。我不知道怎么假装。我只是在做我觉得自然的事，而和你在一起，逗你笑，靠在门框上和你接吻好让珂赛特相信我们在一起了，这些事让我觉得很自然。”他深吸一口气。“我很抱歉，我把你当做理所当然，还表现得好像你并不重要，但你真的对我很重要。真的。对不起。我说多少遍都不够。如果你不喜欢我，没关系，我能理解。我是说，我希望你能改变主意，但如果你不想，我也理解，因为我一直都太差劲了，但我只是想要一个机会。我在胡言乱语了。对不起。求你说点什么。”

格朗泰尔凝视着他，缓缓吐出一口气，气息颤抖。“你真是太他妈迟钝了。”

“什么——”安灼拉正要争辩，但剩下的话消失在了唇边，因为格朗泰尔上前一步，吻住了他。

他立刻屈服于了这份温暖，屈服于了覆在他唇上的格朗泰尔的嘴唇。他弓着身子靠近格朗泰尔的怀抱，手指插进他的发丝，纠缠着他的卷发。这就是他想要的一切，甚至比那更多，他把格朗泰尔的舌头吮吸进自己的嘴里，感觉格朗泰尔的呼吸一窒。他已经很久没有过这样的感觉了，太久了，他想完全沉浸在这一吻中，但最终，他知道自己必须退开，必须问出自从格朗泰尔跟他说话起，就一直盘旋在他脑海中的问题。

“在你说——在你解释你是怎么爱上我的时候，”他低声说，格朗泰尔的唇执着地贴了上来，拒绝与他分开太久，“你编的那个故事——”

“那不是编的，我说的是真的。”

“天哪，我真是太迟钝了，”他回答，感觉到格朗泰尔的笑声从他们身体紧贴的地方传了过来。

“是的没错。”格朗泰尔又吻了他，这次更用力，牙齿厮磨着他的下唇。“还有，你知道买一幅自己的油画这种行为有多傲慢吗？”

“闭嘴，”安灼拉用吻让他安静了下来，双手揽着他的胯部，紧紧抱着他，拇指滑进了他的上衣底部。他知道那里有纹身，想要细细地描摹它们，不只用手指，想看看它们会延伸到哪里，想品尝他的皮肤。他想要格朗泰尔回到他的公寓，坐在他的沙发上，躺在他的床上。他想要格朗泰尔填补上自己生命中所有的空白，他直到现在才意识到它们的存在。他想要他的笑声，他的愤世嫉俗，他的聊天，想要他们曾假装拥有的一切，甚至更多。

他吻着格朗泰尔，直到手指和脚趾冻得发麻，直到他们的呼吸成了夜风中最温暖的存在。他弯曲身体更紧地靠向格朗泰尔的怀抱，想偷走他的体温，格朗泰尔打了个寒颤，向他靠近，安灼拉笑了起来。他感觉到格朗泰尔的手臂伸进他的外套，环住他的腰，双手滑进他牛仔裤的后兜里。

“我们最好进屋去，”格朗泰尔说，倾身向前再次吻了他，嘴唇轻碰。

“或者，我们也可以直接回我家。”

格朗泰尔在他身上僵住了，抬头看着他，眼神暗了下来。安灼拉感觉他的心脏在靠近胸骨的地方砰砰狂跳。格朗泰尔看了他好一会儿，思考着。然后他咧嘴一笑。“我以为我告诉过你，永远留下点期待。”

“你是说过，”安灼拉回答，想起他们之间的第一个吻，相同的地点，却已是不同的情境。“但是我想，我们已经等得够久了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **译注：**  
>  [1] Perry|Aitken art gallery，我没有查到相关信息，应该是作者杜撰的一家画廊。


End file.
